Die fragliche Schülerin
by ilaine
Summary: Okay, die Schülerin und der Professor mögen sich. Toll. Doch was passiert mit Yankees in Hogwarts, dem beginnenden Krieg, MoldiVoldi in all seinem Ekel und einem guten Schuss Alkohol? Info: HGSS. Genre: Drama, Humor. Autorisierte Übersetzung
1. Die fragliche Schülerin

**Die fragliche Schülerin**

A/N: Natürlich gehört mir gar nichts. J.K. Rowling gehört der ganze Harry Potter-Kram; einem ganzen Haufen von entweder toten, lizensierten oder sehr betagten Rock&Roll-ern gehört die Musik und meiner Lektorin gehört der Hund. Ich habe keinen Hund, sondern Katzen. Sie lieben es, kleine Papierfetzen zum Spielen und Kämpfen zu bekommen, also bitte lest und reviewt fleißig!  
Beschimpfungen dagegen werden als Auskleidung für den Hamsterkäfig benutzt, nachdem sie gelesen und vielleicht auch belacht wurden, wenn sie blöde genug waren.  
Achja, und wenn es so scheint, dass einige Charaktere ein paar anderen meiner HG/SS-Stories verdammt ähneln… jap. Das soll so. Mittlerweile haben ich genug bettelnde Mails erhalten, um doch noch eine erläuternde Vorgeschichte zu schreiben, also: Hier ist sie.

Ü/N: Ich übersetze hier die Story "The Student In Question" von Jan.McNeville (sie ist ebenfalls auf dieser Seite zu finden).  
Mir haben ihre Fanfictions so gut extrem gut gefallen und ich hatte so viel Spaß und Freude daran, dass ich hoffe, hiermit auch ein paar deutschsprachigen Lesern und Sympathisanten von HGSS einen Gefallen zu tun. Es ist mir eine große Ehre, diese Story übersetzen zu dürfen – hoffentlich gelingt es mir so, wie ich es gern hätte. Updates gibt's es voraussichtlich einmal die Woche.  
Reviews sind natürlich immer gern gesehen und eine hervorragende Motivation, sowohl für mich, als auch für Jan.  
Wie gesagt, das hier ist eigentlich eine nachträgliche Vorgeschichte zu einer anderen Fanfic, aber ich beginne mal chronologisch richtig ;-)

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Die fragliche Schülerin**

"Ich habe _wen_ für ein Sechstklässler-Projekt?" Snape explodierte förmlich.

"Sie _beschweren_ sich?" antwortete Professor McGonagall säuerlich, denn sie war immer noch ein wenig geknickt, dass die fragliche Schülerin das Zaubertränke-Projekt 'als eine Herausforderung' gewählt hatte. "Sie ist brillant, und das wissen Sie genau so gut wie ich und das ganze Kollegium. Sollten Sie ihr wirklich ausschließlich so etwas wie Spott entgegenbringen, dann – ja, _dann_ lässt es Sie wirklich wie einen Hippogreif aussehen!" Die äußerst wütende stellvertretende Direktorin gestikulierte sogar weiterhin unter der Adlernase des Professors, als dieser sie höhnisch anlächelte. "Oh ich _warte_ schon seit den letzten sechs Jahren auf einen guten Grund, um mich mit Ihnen zu duellieren! Und glauben Sie ja nicht, ich würde nicht ausnahmslos alles herausfinden, was mit ihr bei Ihnen passiert!"

Wow. Sie war eindeutig ausgetickt. Snape wunderte sich nur, wer wohl den Kleber auf ihren Kratzbaum getan hatte. Gerade wollte er nachfragen, als der Direktor zu kichern aufhörte und mit einem Becher heißer Schokolade in der Hand aufstand.

"Also Minerva, Severus war nur, ähm… überrascht bezüglich Miss Grangers Interesse. Schließlich ist sie die erste Schülerin außerhalb von Slytherin, die sich in seinem Fach einschreibt, seit… ich glaube, seit Penelope Clearwater es tat."

"Das hier sollte besser nicht zu einer Wiederholung _jenes_ kleinen Vorfalls werden, Severus!" McGonagall rauchte vor Zorn. Snape, der sich im Interesse seines eigenen Schutzes vor Catwoman entschied, überwand seinen Stolz und stimmte Albus in einem seidigen Ton zu:

"Genau das denke ich mir auch, Minerva. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich Miss Granger nicht so leicht von harter Arbeit oder einer Allergie gegen Trankzutaten abschrecken lässt. Ich war nur, wie Albus schon sagte, überrascht."

"Siehst du? Er wird sich benehmen – oder, Severus?" fragte Dumbledore, als ob Snape sein kleiner Schoßhund sei.

"Er würde es _verdammt noch mal_ besser tun!", raunte McGonagall finster bevor sie sich entschuldigte. Dumbledore sank auf einen Stuhl, wobei er durch den Schock einer ausgetickten McGonagall ziemlich aufgelöst aussah.

"Darf ich es wagen zu fragen..?" erkundigte sich Snape.

"Sie hat herausgefunden wie Mr. Potters Muggelverwandte ihn wieder einmal behandelt haben. Sie sandte persönlich eine Eule, die ihm erlaubte bei den Weasleys zu bleiben, und ich konnte die Hälfte meines Privatvorrates an Kakao nur noch als Kaffeepulver vorfinden."

"Also ist sie auch über dich verärgert?"

_"Ich _habe ihn bei seinen Verwandten gelassen. Also bedeutet das wohl einen Monat die Couch für mich."

Severus schauderte. Obwohl er schon so lange von Albus und Minerva wusste, gaben ihm diese Bilder in seinem Kopf immer noch den Rest.

"Und du behauptest immer, _ich_ hätte eine masochistische Ader."

"Severus", seufzte der ältere Mann, während er sich einen weiteren Becher holte. "Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es mich schmerzt, dich nach wie vor einsam zu sehen. Ich kann die Freuden der Einsamkeit verstehen, aber um Merlins Willen, du könntest doch zumindest ein bisschen Interesse an Gesellschaft zeigen!"

"Um jedes Mal, wenn ich sarkastisch zu meinen Schülern war, auf die Couch verdonnert zu werden?"

Nun war es an Albus, zu schaudern.

"Ich sage ja nicht, dass du – na gut, das tue ich _doch_, aber darum geht es hier nicht. Schließ' eine Freundschaft, geh' zum Duellier-Club, egal was!" Der Schulleiter reichte seinem Freund einen dampfenden Becher heißer Schokolade mit leichtem Kaffeearoma. "Nein, vielleicht nicht gerade der _Duellier-_Club…"

"Stören dich etwa meine Gewohnheiten?"

"Severus, deine Gewohnheiten bescheren mir schon seit den Achtzigern schlechte Träume – nicht, dass es deine Kleidung zu der Zeit nicht sowieso schon tat- ich denke nur, dass du zwischen deinen Missionen zu viel Zeit alleine verbringst. Du brauchst jemanden, um über all dies zu reden."

"Und gleichzeitig die innersten Geheimnisse der Todesser einem Amateur preiszugeben?" fragte Snape mit einem Sarkasmus, der so zäh wie der Kakaogeruch war.

"Severus!" rief der Schulleiter verzweifelt aus. "Ich gebe dir sechs Monate vom ersten Schultag an. Entweder zeigst du mir etwas mehr als deine gewöhnliche soziale Untätigkeit, oder… du bekommst ein Haustier!"

"Ein _Haustier_?" fragte Snape mit einem verächtlichen Grauen in der Stimme.

"Ja, ein Haustier, Severus! Ein süßes, flauschiges Haustier mit lieben kleinen spitzen Ohren!"

"Könnte ich nicht einfach einen Quetzal oder so was kaufen?"

"Das wäre nicht niedlich genug, außerdem brauchst du menschliche Gesellschaft. Marshmallows?"

Snape seufzte und hielt seinen Becher für eines der weichen weißen Dinger hin. Das hier war nur eine der vielen Drohungen von Albus, die dazu führen sollten, dass er sich ein bisschen weniger wie ein einsamer Irrwicht benahm. Letztes Jahr hatte die Drohung, von der 'Hexenwoche' gründlich ausgequetscht zu werden, in einer Halb-Freundschaft mit Remus Lupin geendet. Wenigstens hatte das gut geklappt, auch wenn der Werwolf im Schach sogar schlechter war als Professor Sprout.

"Nun zu dem Sechstklässler-Projekt", begann Dumbledore. Snape schlürfte an seinem Kakao, doch plötzlich:

"Wouaaah!"

"Sie ist eine Gryffindor und nicht die verdammte Beulenpest!"

"Meim, der Marfmallow", versuchte Snape sich zu erklären, während er angeekelt seine Zunge am Ärmel abwischte. "Mimerva muff fie mit Mottemkugelm aufgetauft habem."

"Igitt!" Snape hob seine Augenbraue. Letzten Endes war seine eigene Beschreibung doch wirklich sehr treffend. "Jedenfalls, was Miss Grangers Projekt betrifft –"

"'Nicht vergiften, verzaubern, verletzen, verfluchen und die Schüler nicht in Frettchen verwandeln.' Ich weiß. Ich bekomme diesen Vortrag jeden anderen Tag –"

"Was ich sagen wollte, Severus…" Dumbledore zeigte dem jüngeren Mann sein bestes zwinkerndes Lächeln. "Ich denke, du solltest sie fordern."

"Du willst, dass ich – Ich soll _was_?" Snape wurde augenblicklich sarkastischer als jemals zuvor, indem er glückselig in einer grausigen Nachahmung von Flitwick schein-lächelte.

"Darf ich _wirklich_, Albus?"

"Wenn du es einrichten kannst", antwortete Albus trocken. Manchmal war Sarkasmus bei dem Alten eine regelrechte Verschwendung. "Hermine hat Zaubertränke nur gewählt, weil sie eine Herausforderung sucht, und ich möchte, dass du dich dieser stellst. Das bedeutet _nicht_, sie umzubringen. Ich wusste, du würdest fragen." Snape seufzte theatralisch und machte eine Geste der Vergeblichkeit, die selbst Trelawney hätte neidisch werden lassen. Albus funkelte ihn angesichts seiner fehlenden Ernsthaftigkeit an. "Falls du einen wirklich _morbiden _Grund haben willst, könntest du dir jedes Mal vorstellen, du würdest bald sterben und sie als deinen Ersatz ausbilden."

"Bei Merlins _Eiern_, Albus!" stieß Snape angewidert aus und bedeckte dabei sein Gesicht. "Ich muss dieses Bild aus meinem Kopf verbannen…"

"Was, dass du stirbst?"

"Nein, das wäre der glücklichere Teil. Hermine Granger, ausschließlich in Schwarz gekleidet, bei dem Versuch sarkastisch zu sein."

Dumbledore war sichtlich amüsiert. "Wirklich? Hätte sie denn die Nase dafür?"

"Himmelherrgott!"

––––––––––––––––––––

"Verehrte Anwesende", verkündete Ron Weasley mit Grabesstimme. "Wir haben uns hier versammelt, um Abschied von einem unserer engsten und liebsten Freunde zu nehmen. Wie ihr wisst, hatte Hermine Granger sich vor Kurzem entschieden, ihr Sechstklässler-Projekt bei Professor Snape zu wählen."

Die Versammlung von Fünft-, Sechst- und Siebtklässlern im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum gab bedeutsame Seufzer von sich und auch ein paar Schluchzer waren zu vernehmen. Außerdem war auch ein einzelner beleidigter Seufzer der 'Verblichenen' zu vernehmen, die die Begräbniszeremonie für absolut geschmacklos hielt.

"Ron, bitte!"

"Und nun, ein paar Worte von jemandem, der die Verstorbene am besten kannte: Mister Harry Potter."

Harry stieg auf den als Kanzel dienenden Bücherstapel, wobei er sich zu fassen versuchte, als ob es eine wirkliche Beerdigung sei.

"Danke, Ron. Liebe Freunde, wir alle kannten Hermine Granger als Mädchen mit dem buschigen Haar, das scheinbar in der Bibliothek lebte."

Ein paar ziemlich erstaunte Kommentare waren zu hören, die meisten vergleichbar mit 'Achso, _die_ ist gestorben!'. Hermine versuchte scheinbar entweder nicht zu lachen, oder nicht herauszurennen, so genau konnte das keiner sagen. Tatsächlich ähnelte ihr Gesichtsausdruck immer mehr dem von Professor McGonagall, als die 'Prozedur' fortschritt.

"Sie war unglaublich klug, was wohl kaum erwähnt werden muss, und immer bereit und gewillt uns beim Brechen einiger Regeln zu helfen, vorausgesetzt, sie wurde nicht verantwortlich gemacht und dass es einen guten Grund gab. Außerdem hält sie den Gryffindor-Rekord für das Lehrer-in-Verzückung-Versetzen, der zweitbeste in der Schulgeschichte nach dem der Schlampe aus Hufflepuff."

"Bei Merlins _Arsch_!" protestierte Hermine und versuchte augenblicklich von dieser Veranstaltung zu fliehen. Doch Lavender und Parvati blockierten ihr den Weg, da sie alle gerade viel zu viel Spaß hatten, um die betreffende Person jetzt einfach gehen zu lassen.

"Ihre gemeinnützigen Beiträge auf dem Gebiet der Hausaufgaben sind zu weitläufig, um alle zu nennen, speziell für diejenigen von uns, die sich mit der Abgabe eines Zehn-Zoll-Aufsatzes an dem Tag nach einem Quidditchspiel konfrontiert sahen. Ihr einziger Makel, zumindest nachdem sie sich ihre Zähne hatte korrigieren lassen, war ihr unstillbarer Durst nach – ähem!" Harry musste kurz unterbrechen, um ein paar Gryffindor-Jungs ermahnend anzuschauen. "Wissen. Es war dieses brennende _Verlangen_, diese unbegrenzte _Lust_ –"

Eine Reihe von wirklich schlimmen Schimpfworten war von der fraglichen Schülerin zu hören.

"_Stört_ dich das denn irgendwie?" erkundigte sich Ginny Weasley im Namen ihrer Freundin. Harry schluckte, schließlich wollte er seine neue heimliche Freundin nicht beleidigen.

"Sorry, Gin. Was ich sagen wollte, ist, dass in dieser schwierigen Situation, nämlich das härteste Projekt in der Geschichte meistern zu wollen, sich Hermine Professor Snape auslieferte. Und nun, da sie dem sicheren Tod durch eine Überdosis Sarkasmus und fettiger Haare entgegensieht, lasst uns unsere Köpfe neigen und sie in guter Erinnerung behalten."

Hermine war ziemlich empört über diese Parodie. Nicht, dass es nicht irgendwie lustig war, denn als sie mit genug Zaubertrankbüchern losging, um den ganzen Vatikan zu tapezieren, konnte sie Ron und Harry in der Tat ein amüsiertes Lächeln schenken. Doch als Neville, der immer noch nicht verstanden hatte, dass sie es nicht ernst meinten, mit schriller Stimme anfing 'Näher, mein Gott zu Dir' zu singen, war es wirklich zu viel des Guten. So ging sie ihren Weg hinunter in die Kerker, immer noch zitternd vor Lachen.

* * *

Und, was sagt ihr? 


	2. Sonderbare Ereignisse

**Die fragliche Schülerin  
**

**  
**

Lieben Dank für die ersten Reviews!  
Keine Angst, die Story ist lang und es wird noch dramatisch. Jan hat es nahezu perfekt hinbekommen, beide Genres zu vereinen.  
Und da schon die Frage nach den Yankees auftauchte: Hier sind sie...  
**  
**

* * *

**  
Kapitel 2: Sonderbare Ereignisse**

"Würden Sie mir sagen, was so lustig ist, Miss Granger?" erkundigte sich Snape kühl, während er ihr die Tür zum Klassenraum öffnete. Die arme Hermine musste immer noch erstickt kichern, während sie eintrat.

"Ich – Es tut mir Leid, Professor."

"So lästig und nervtötend Ihr Lachen auch ist, glaube ich doch, dass meine Frage eine Antwort und keine Entschuldigung verlangt."

"Ich – also, sehen Sie, – ähm"

"Nun, Miss Granger." Snape ließ sie an der Tür stehen und bewegte sich schnell und fledermausgleich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Sie antwortete:

"Die Gryffindors haben sich einen Scherz mit mir erlaubt."

"Ach, _wirklich?_" fragte Snape sarkastisch. "Erstaunlich, dass die Alleswisserin über diese Art von Scherzen –"

"Welchen Trank haben Sie für den Anfang geplant?" unterbrach Hermine ihn geknirscht. Severus knurrte ungehalten.

"Zwei Punkte von Gryffindor für das Unterbrechen eines Lehrkörpers. Ich denke, von Ihnen wird _erwartet_, dass Sie _vor_ Ihrem Eintreffen hier eine kurze Interessensliste entwerfen. Sollten Sie völlig unvorbereitet sein, kann ich –"

"Ist erledigt."

Eigentlich wollte sich Hermine nicht so verhalten, wie sie es in diesem Moment tat. Doch der Wechsel von ausgelassenem Gelächter zu der verhassten Boshaftigkeit ihres Professors hatte auf sie einen hässlichen Effekt, denn gerade schleuderte sie ihm die dicke, fest gebundene Pergamentrolle kräftiger entgegen, als Fred und George es gewöhnlich mit den Klatschern taten. Sie traf ihn vor der Brust mit einem befriedigenden, dumpfen Schlag, der dem einer aufgerollten Zeitung an einer Haustür ähnelte. Während der Ferien hatte sich Hermine das Geld für ein paar Muggel-Ferienkurse mit dem Austeilen von Tageszeitungen verdient. Zusätzlich zu dem Training durch das Radfahren, das ihre Beine recht ansehnlich geformt hatte, konnte sie jetzt auch offensichtlich einen guten Wurfarm vorzeigen.

Sie hatte natürlich keine Ahnung, dass Severus _beides_ bemerkt hatte, als er staunend die Rolle fing. Gedanklich machte er sich eine Notiz, dass er Albus fragen musste, ob diese kurzen Faltenröcke nicht zwingend auf Knöchellänge festgelegt werden könnten. Er funkelte sie kurz an und löste dann das Siegel der Rolle. Diese wickelte sich wie ein entfesseltes Springrollo ab und Severus stellte angenehm überrascht fest, dass es mindestens fünfzehn Fuß ihrer obligatorisch sauberen und ziemlich kleinen Schrift enthielt. Er las ungefähr die ersten drei und sah dann zu der nervösen Sechstklässlerin auf.

Sie erwiderte seinen berechnenden Blick mit einem entschuldigenden, weil sie die Rolle so hart geworfen hatte; daher entschied er sich, ihr keine Punkte abzuziehen.

"Miss Granger, so gerne ich Sie auch mit einer Aufgabe unterstützen würde, die einem ganzen Zaubertränkelehrplan ähnelt, fürchte ich doch, dass dieses –_Epos_ ungenügend ist."

"Oh, ich habe schon eine ganze Menge davon bearbeitet, Sir" verdeutliche Hermine, während sie zu seinem Schreibtisch trat und sich an seine linke Seite stellte, um auf das Pergament zu sehen, das sie vorbereitet hatte. Sie berührte es mit ihrem Zauberstab und plötzlich wurde das leicht graue Papier so knallbunt, als ob ein Kindergartenkind es mit Filzstiften attackiert hätte. "Sehen Sie, das rot markierte habe ich während der Ferien zwischen dem ersten und dem zweiten Jahr fertig gestellt, das orange gefärbte zwischen dem zweiten und dem dritten, und so weiter durch das Farbspektrum bis zum Blau. Alles in violett konnte ich nur partiell recherchieren, und von den farblosen Einträgen habe ich nur Definitionen."

Severus fühlte, wie sich seine Mundwinkel bizarr, fast krampfartig verformten, doch er unterdrückte die für ihn uncharakteristische Reaktion so gut es ging und überblickte ihren Entwurf flüchtig auf der Suche nach Fehlern.

"Hier scheint ein unverhältnismäßig kleiner Anteil an orange zu sein."

"Ja, das stimmt." Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, als ob es sie ebenfalls enttäuschte. "In dem Jahr verbrachte ich die Sommerferien in Frankreich und hatte nicht so viel Zeit zur Verfügung, wie ich gebraucht hätte."

"Sie scheinen ein untypisches Interesse an Zaubertränken zu zeigen… und das so _urplötzlich_." Snape sandte ihr einen –wie er hoffte– einschüchternden Blick.

Sie hatte die Nerven ihn anzulächeln –und, oh _Merlin,_ ihre Zähne waren normal! Erneut musste er ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken, indem er sich auf die vorderste Spitze seiner Zunge biss.

"Professor, wenn Sie denken, dass das Interesse ist, schlage ich vor, Sie sollten sich bei Professor McGonagall nach dem Papier erkundigen, das ich ihr gestern gab. Ich habe Zaubertränke als eine Herausforderung gewählt."

"So wurde mir berichtet." Snape entspannte sich ein wenig. "Allerdings scheint mir das alles Andere als ein guter Grund zu sein."

"Naja, Sir", stammelte Hermine, besorgt, dass er die Leitung des Projekts verweigern könnte. "Im Prinzip habe ich mich schon immer für das Gebiet der Tränke interessiert, im Gegensatz zu manch anderen." Er sah ernst aus. "Und im Gegensatz zu Wahrsagen", fügte sie hoffnungsvoll hinzu, da sie sich seiner Abneigung Sybill Trelawney gegenüber bewusst war.

Bei Merlins _Ohren_, hat er gerade wirklich… ja, er lächelte. Und Hermine dachte, dass ihre erste Schulaufführung in der dritten Klasse ihr Herz zum Hämmern gebracht hätte. Wahrscheinlich fragte sich gerade der halbe Slytherin-Schlafsaal, woher diese donnerartigen Schläge kamen.

"Und was glauben Sie daran zu mögen?" fragte Severus sanfter, als er es normalerweise bei seinen Lieblings-Slytherins tat. Hermine errötete leicht.

"Es ist die Genauigkeit, und die Vorfreude das Ergebnis zu kennen." Scheinbar nickte er, also fuhr sie fort. "Ich meine, bei Verwandlung gibt es keine Spannung, sondern unmittelbare Effekte. Und bei einem Großteil der Magie fehlt die Feinsinnigkeit, wie beim Füttern eines Hippogreifs oder beim Gießen einer Alraune. Arithmantik bietet zwar den Feinsinn, aber sie entzieht sich der Selbstbeobachtung. Entweder hat man die Antwort, oder nicht; dort gibt es keine Theorien über das Hinzufügen dieser und jener Zutat, um einen gewünschten Effekt zu erzielen. Es ist halt... ich mag es."

_'Hätte ich mich noch mehr wie eine Zweitklässlerin ausdrücken können?'_ grübelte sie angewidert.

_'Hätte sie sich noch mehr wie eine Tränkemeisterin ausdrücken können?'_ wunderte sich Severus.

––––––––––––––––––––

"Cassandra Alcott und John Tyler", begrüßte Alastor Moody die Neuankömmlinge. Sie waren freundlich aussehende Amerikaner, und selbst der sonst so argwöhnische Moody konnte nicht widerstehen, zurückzulächeln.

"Eigentlich Mr. und Mrs. John Tyler" betonte die Frau und küsste ihren Ehemann auf die Wange. "Sie müssen Mr. Moody sein."

"Nennen Sie mich Mad-Eye" lachte der alte, grauhaarige Auror.

Cassandra war nur knapp einen Meter und siebzig groß. Sie hatte langes, wildes Haar und leuchtende blau-graue Augen. Außerdem war ihre Haut so unnormal blass, wie es in früheren Jahrhunderten bei Schwindsucht auftrat, und ihre Nase war an einer Stelle wahrscheinlich einmal gebrochen gewesen. Das ansteckende Lächeln auf ihren Lippen und ihr selbstsicheres Auftreten standen im heftigen Gegensatz zu den mattschwarzen Ringen unter ihren Augen.

John dagegen sah gesund aus und war wohl ein wenig größer als einen Meter und fünfundachtzig. Er hatte strahlende rot-bronzene Augen, die hinter einer Brille mit Drahtgestell lagen. Seine Haare waren rötlich-braun und nur etwa eine Handspanne kürzer als die seiner Frau und bedeckten daher seinen Kragen, außerdem trug er lange Koteletten. Wenn man einen Blick auf seine Zähne werfen konnte, was nicht sehr häufig vorkam, hatte man den Eindruck, irgendetwas würde nicht stimmen, weil sie so überaus gerade und symmetrisch in ihren Reihen saßen.

Die Fremdartigkeit in den Gesten der beiden Frischvermählten bemerkte Moody nur knapp, so wie zum Beispiel Cassandra sich schnell mit angespannter Hand an einer Stelle kratzte, oder wie John sich mit der Zunge über die Frontzähne fuhr, wenn er gähnte. In den drei Stunden, die Moody brauchte um die beiden durch das Aurorenbüro zu führen und sie in die Strategie ihres ersten Einsatzes einzuweisen, beschloss Moody, Amerikaner generell als ein sonderbares Volk abzuschreiben.

"Wir suchen also dem Aufenthaltsort von Macnair… das ist ja nicht so schwierig." Cass war die Gesprächigere von beiden. John nahm ihren Mantel und hing ihn an einem Ständer auf. Dann legte er seinen eigenen ab und krempelte die Ärmel hoch. Moody schaute verwundert auf den kleinen, fast nicht sichtbaren Stern auf dem Arm des Amerikaners.

"Aber Sie – Sie sind ein – ?"

"Ein Werwolf? Ja, na klar. Ich wurde so geboren."

"Und ich wurde vor knapp einem Jahr gebissen", erklärte Cass.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht… ich meine, Sie sind Spezialisten in der Fahndung und Kriminaltechnik."

"Jemals von Bluthunden gehört?" erkundigte sich John mit einem unheilvollen Lächeln. "Cass, Liebling?"

Die junge Frau ging hinüber zu dem ehrwürdigen Auror, der ihr Großvater hätte sein können, und roch an seinem Robenaufschlag.

"Gebratene Eier und Haferbrei, Toast mit Erdbeermarmelade, Ogden's Old Feuerwhiskey, Roastbeef Sandwich mit braunem Senf und einem (schnüff) Kaiserbrötchen, noch mehr Feuerwhiskey, zwei Cognacs zum Tee, und zum Abendessen… Sie haben noch nicht gegessen."

"Das ist unglaublich."

Charmant aussehend und mit sich selbst zufrieden, ging Cass wieder zu ihrem Mann und legte ihm ihren Arm um.

"Sie sollten mal sehen, zu was John fähig ist. Er hätte das Alter des Likörs bestimmen können, und ob die Eier braun beziehungsweise von beiden Seiten gebraten waren oder nicht."

Moody gab ein lautes, krächzendes Lachen von sich.

"Wollen wir uns zum Abendessen dann in den Tropfenden Kessel begeben? Ich lade Sie ein."

"Klar… dann können wir jetzt ja zu den Portraits übergehen."

"Ähm… das ist es ein bisschen zu öffentlich, sogar in den privaten Räumen. Ständig überwacht." Moody zog ein verschlossenes Album hervor und begann, ihnen Bilder von Verbündeten und Todessern zu zeigen, die sich die amerikanischen Auroren ordnungsgemäß einprägten. "Albus Dumbledore", sagte Moody, während er auf ein Bild zeigte. "Sie kennen ihn ja. Das ist Minerva McGonagall." Er blätterte um und zeigte auf den missmutigen, schwarzgekleideten Professor mit den dunklen Augen. "Dieser hier ist aus vertraulichen Gründen beim Lehrkörper von Hogwarts aufgelistet… nicht einmal Crouch weiß davon: Severus Snape ist undercover in Voldemorts innersten Kreisen… vielleicht werden Sie später mal mit ihm zusammen fahnden… er weiß, wie man in die Wohnsitze dieser Schlangen gelangt."

"Der schaut ziemlich lecker aus." sagte Cass ganz offen.

Moody beschloss diesen Kommentar taktvoll zu übergehen.

"Und hier ist natürlich Harry Potter." Er zeigte auf den Bereich der Schüler. "Seine besten Freunde sind wahrscheinlich gleichermaßen gefährdet… Das hier ist Ronald Weasley, der sechste Sohn von Arthur und Molly, und seine kleine Schwester Ginevra,… 'Ginny', ich glaub so nennen sie sie, und Hermine Granger, die ihm Gerüchten zufolge sehr nah steht."

"Ich mag ihre Haare", vermerkte John.

"Sie scheinen mir alle zu jung, um in diese Sache verwickelt zu sein" seufzte Cass. Moody gluckste trocken:

"Das müssen Sie gerade sagen. Wie alt sind Sie, neunundzwanzig?"

"Zweiundzwanzig", gab Cass leise zu. Auch John war nur wenig älter als sie.

"Bei Merlins Arsch", flüsterte Moody überrascht, bevor er wieder in seine geschäftige Art verfiel. "Tatsächlich sind Potter und Weasley sechzehn, Ginevra ist fünfzehn, und die komische Sache bei Hermine Granger ist, sie…" Moody drehte sich kurz weg, um eine Akte aus einem Schrank zu holen. "Sie wird achtzehn im November, sie –"

"Hat einen Zeitumkehrer benutzt?" fragten Cass und John unisono.

"Woher haben Sie –"

"Ich wurde in der Zeit geboren, in der Voldemort das erste Mal erstarkte, Mad-Eye", verkündete Cass. "Man könnte sagen, ich sei mit dieser Vorgehensweise vertraut."

––––––––––––––––––––

Letztendlich willigte Snape ein, dass sich Hermine mit den Tränken beschäftigen sollte, die sie am meisten interessierten, nämlich Wandlungs- und ihre Gegentränke. Natürlich schloss das ein, dass ihr ultimatives Ziel in dieser Rubrik –selbstverständlich– der Wolfsbanntrank war, sowie ein Trank gegen saisonale Allergien. Ihre Mutter wäre darüber sicherlich sehr erfreut.

Für den ersten, frustrierenden Monat jedoch gab ihr Snape nur so grundlegende Aufgaben, wie den Veterinärtrank herzustellen, den Hagrid dem Riesenkraken gegen dessen Herzgeräusche gab. Einige Male betrat sie den Gryffindorturm nur, um sich in ihren Schlafsaal zu begeben und dort mindestens eine halbe Stunde lang auf die Kissen einzuschlagen. Harry und Ron waren trotz ihres Mitgefühls sichtlich amüsiert und berichteten Fred und George von ihrem Problem. In der Woche vor Halloween dann schickten die ewig schelmischen Zwillinge Hermine eine Dartscheibe, auf der ein Snape herumflog, der ähnlich einem alten Muggel-Entenjagdspiel abgeschossen werden musste und jedes Mal wie ein kleines Schulmädchen quiekte, wenn man einen Treffer landete.

"Das Quieken haben wir von Percy… haben seine Ministeriumskarte in eine Schnecke verwandelt, während er sie gerade stolz präsentierte."

Für eine Weile spukte daraufhin in ihren Träumen das Bild eines Snape im schrillen, pinken Kleid, der von Elmer Fudd verfolgt wurde. Hermine war kurz davor, Bugs Bunny für immer zu verhassen, als ein zufälliges Ereignis im Unterricht ihre Träume ein Stück weit veränderte.

Sie rührte gerade in dem bislang ersten interessanten Trank des Projektes, ein mäßig kompliziertes Mittel gegen Schuppen, als Snape plötzlich wie eine übergroße Fledermaus hinter ihr auftauchte. Hermine fühlte, wie seine langen Finger auf ihren begannen, in die andere Richtung zu rühren.

"Langsamer, eher leichtere Schläge", informierte sie die Samtstimme. Sie roch Sandelholz und Affodill an seinen Roben, fühlte seinen warmen Atem in ihrem Nacken, und die Berührung seiner Hand auf ihrer machte sie ganz benommen. "Ausgezeichnet, Miss Granger."

Von da an waren die Träume anders.

**  
**

* * *

Und wieder frage ich nach eurer Meinung: Wie und was hat ge- oder missfallen?

* * *


	3. Ein ungewöhnlicher Abend

**Die fragliche Schülerin**

Ü/N: Schön, dass es euch gefällt und vielen Dank für die Reviews. Mehr davon!:-)

* * *

******  
**

––––––––––––––––––––

****** Kapitel 3: Ein ungewöhnlicher Abend**

"Waaah!"

"Hermine, was ist los?" fragte Ginny, die kerzengerade in ihrem Bett saß. Einige der Sechstklässler hatten ihre Schlafplätze diese Nacht woanders hin verlagert. Lavender war mit Seamus Finnegan auf dem Astronomieturm und Parvati übernachtete im Schlafsaal ihrer Zwillingsschwester Padma, also waren nur noch sie beide im Schlafsaal..

"Ein Alptraum… ein wirklich schlimmer Alptraum."

"Du zitterst ja – man, was könnte denn so schlimm sein? War es Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer?"

"Ginny", seufzte Hermine mitglühenden Wangen, die in der Dunkelheit nicht zu sehen waren, "hattest du jemals so merkwürdige Träume mit –Typen –_und so?_"

"Versaute Sexträume?" hakte Ginny heiter nach. "Wer hat die nicht? Gerade vor einer Woche hatte ich einen wirklich tollen über Harry in der Quidditch-Umkleide, sie hatten gerade Slytherin –"

"GINNY!" Hermine hatte völlig entsetzt ihre Ohren bedeckt.

"Was?"

"Erzähl mir nie, _nie_ wieder von solchen Träumen. Niemals."

"Oh, in Ordnung… Du weißt, wie's da riecht, oder?"

"Nein, es ist nur… _Harry_-"

"Oh, schon klar. Du findest es abstoßend."

"Jap." Die Spitze von Hermines Zauberstab leuchtete auf und sie nahm einen Schluck von dem Wasserglas auf ihrem Nachttisch. "Wie auch immer, auf jeden Fall hatte ich auch gerade so einen kranken Traum."

"Ich halte das nicht für krank. Das sind nur deine Hormone und die Vorstellungskraft, die da ein bisschen durchdrehen." Ginny personifizierte gerade den alten Spruch 'Stille Wasser sind tief'. "Also, wo fand dein Traum statt?"

"Im Zaubertränkeraum."

"Uuh, das klingt versaut. Habt ihr Phiolen zerschmettert und Kessel auf den Boden geworfen?"

"Hilfe, Ginny! Das war nicht so ein ausgeflippter 'wilder Hippogreif'-Traum, er war – die andere Sorte."

"_Oh_, langsam und sinnlich. Die liebe ich."

"Was_ liest_ du eigentlich in der Bibliothek?"

"Ne Menge. Los, mehr Details!"

"Naja, das Merkwürdige war eigentlich nicht, _was_ ich getan habe."

"Es war _mit wem_ du es getan hast, richtig?"

"Könnten wir vielleicht ein wenig leiser sprechen, Ginny?"

"Hey, ich habe Brüder. Bei denen erfährt man ne Menge." Hermine schauderte und Ginny lächelte weiter. "Also, wer war's?"

"Das willst du gar nicht wissen."

"Du willst, dass ich rate?"

"Ginny!"

"Harry, oder? Das macht mir nichts aus, so lange es bei dir bleibt."

"Uargh!"

"Dann Ron?"

"Ekelhaft. Auf gar keinen Fall, Ginny."

"_Lockhart?_" fragte Ginny mit einem fiesen Grinsen.

"Ginevra Weasley!"

"Ich? Wirklich? Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt."

"Bei Merlins Eiern!"

"Ehrlich, Hermine, du kannst es mir sagen."

"Aber es bleibt geheim?" Darauf schlugen sie beide ein. "Professor Snape."

"Hermine hatte Ekel erwartet. Sie war auf eine Drohung, sie ins St. Mungos einzuweisen, vorbereitet. Womit sie dennoch nicht gerechnet hatte, war Ginnys Reaktion.

"Der ist doch gar nicht so schlimm."

"Was meinst du mit 'nicht so schlimm'? Er ist Professor Snape!"

"So hast du ihn in dem Traum aber nicht genannt, oder?"

"Nein, aber – Ginny, das ist hier doch gar nicht der Punkt!"

"Also hast du davon geträumt, mit einem Lehrer zu vögeln. Das ist vollkommen normal!"

"Normal! Hast _du_ jemals davon geträumt, es mit Severus zu tun?"

"Nein, aber das heißt nicht – _Severus?_" Hermine wurde purpurrot. Ginny grinste dagegen. "Severus? Du magst unseren Professor?"

"Tue ich nicht!"

"Wahrscheinlich sind das nur Fantasien. Ich meine, die strähnigen Haare, die hakige Nase –"

"Sie ist nicht hakig! Sie ist nur – Merlins Arsch, Ginny!" Hermine stand auf und zog sich, während sie zur Tür ging, ihre Robe an.

"Wohin gehst du denn?"

"Zu Madame Pomfrey! Ich muss meinen Verstand verloren haben!"

Hermine verließ den Gryffindorturm in einem fast ängstlichen Zustand, weil sie sich fragte, welche Dämpfe von Trankzutaten das wohl angerichtet hatten. Ginny blieb kichernd zurück und schrieb diese kleine Anekdote in ihr Tagebuch nieder.

Als Hermine mit ihren auf den Schlossböden klackernden Häschen-Slippern durch die abgedunkelten Gänge raste, tanzten ihr wilde Gedanken von Wahnsinn und weißgekleideten Psychiatern durch den Kopf wie betrunkene Hauselfen. Während sie darüber grübelte, ob sich Hauselfen _überhaupt_ betranken, vergaß sie auf ihren Weg zu achten und rannte schließlich mit einem ordentlichen 'Rumms' in jemanden.

"Miss Granger?" erkundigte sich eine bekannte Stimme.

Es war, als ob ihr Traum direkt hier vor ihren Augen stattfand. Sie lag auf Professor Snape.

––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

Diesmal ein kürzeres Kapitel, dafür mit nem kleinen Cliffhanger. 


	4. In Verlegenheit

**Die fragliche Schülerin  
**

* * *

**  
**

**Kapitel 4: In Verlegenheit**

_ oder_

** Die Plaudertasche**

––––––––––––––––––––

"Miss Granger?" fragte Severus überrascht. Ihr geschmeidiger Körper war mit seinem kollidiert und lag nun auf ihm, was bis auf die Stelle, an denen ihre Köpfe zusammengeprallt waren, keinesfalls ein unangenehmes Gefühl war. Schnell bekam seine Stimme wieder ihren grimmigen Ton: "Was machen Sie außerhalb Ihres Schlafsaals?" Sie sprang wie elektrisiert von ihm herunter.

"Professor! Entschuldigung, ich hab Sie nicht gesehen –"

"Wohin wollten Sie? Alles andere ist ja ziemlich offensichtlich. Was machen Sie hier?"

"Ich – Ich fühlte mich nicht gut und war auf dem Weg zu –"

"Madame Pomfrey?"

'_Verdammt!_' dachte Hermine. Die Art, wie er ihre Sätze beendete, verwirrte sie mehr als sie gedacht hätte. "Also, für den heutigen Abend ist sie nicht anwesend. Können Sie mir ihr Anliegen beschreiben? Für den Zeitraum der Abwesenheit von Madame Pomfrey trage ich die Verantwortung für die Beschwerden der Schüler."

'_Bin ich gerade nett?_' Severus wunderte sich über sich selbst.

"Nein Sir, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich geh dann in den Gryffindorturm zurück, wenn das okay ist." Ein verirrter Lichtstrahl beleuchtete Hermines schmale Figur und Snape bemerkte, dass sie ein paar Schürfwunden abbekommen hatte, als sie in ihn gekracht war.

"Ist es nicht, Miss Granger. Ich schlage vor, Sie beschauen sich Ihren linken Ellenbogen und kommen dann mit mir."

"Oh. Das ist nur ein Kratzer, Sir. Ich bin in Ordnung."

"Nicht, solange Sie mir nicht erlaubt haben, die Wunde zu säubern. Ist Ihnen bewusst, wie viele verschiedene Keime auf diesem Steinboden gedeihen?" Sie schien aufgrund ihrer Nervosität leicht zu zittern, als sie ihren Kopf schüttelte. Snape genoss den wachsenden Ausdruck des Horrors in ihrem Gesicht, als er die grausamen Möglichkeiten weiter ausführte: "Wenn man bedenkt, dass Hagrid seine kranken Tiere durch diesen Korridor in mein Büro führt, vermute ich, dass da unten höchstwahrscheinlich ein paar Stämme von Anichritis-Bakterien herumtanzen. Sie wollen ja wohl kaum eine Klaue als Arm, oder? Oder vielleicht ein Virus, der chronischen Glühen hervorruft, das wäre wirklich interessant, wenn auch fast unheilbar. Und natürlich gibt es quasi überall diesen mutierten Schanker (#) , der an den Pfoten von Abridons –"

"Alles klar, Sir!"

"Es wäre angebracht mir zu _danken_, Miss Granger. Ich könnte genau so gut ihre Hand abfaulen lassen."

Das war eindeutig ein Fehler. Die arme Sechstklässlerin bracht in Tränen aus, welche ihren Augenringen zufolge nicht nur von seiner Provokation, sondern auch von ihrem Erschöpfungszustand her rührten. Dennoch fühlte sich Severus, als hätte er ein kleines Kaninchen getreten. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer beschloss er, zumindest halbwegs menschlich aufzutreten: "Kommen Sie. Das werden wir im Nu wieder hinkriegen."

"Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe!" schrie sie, um im nächsten Moment den Flur in die Richtung herunterzurennen, aus der sie gekommen war. Severus, der ein ganzen Stück größer war, holte sie jedoch schnell wieder ein, als sie gerade in eine Ritterrüstung hineinstolperte und wieder zu weinen begann. "Gehen Sie weg!" rief sie in einem zugleich flehenden, verängstigten und wütenden Ton, während sie die schwere Kampfaxt der Rüstung schwang.

"Neptunus" nuschelte Severus. "Sonst passiert was? Werde ich erschlagen? Mit diesem _Fisch_?"

Hermine sah zu ihrer Waffe hinab, nur um festzustellen, dass diese sich in den dicksten, öligsten und abartigsten toten Schellfisch verwandelt hatte, den sie je gesehen hatte.

Ob durch den Schock eben diesen Fisch zu sehen, oder ob durch dessen Geruch, würde Snape nie erfahren, denn sie fiel fast sofort in Ohnmacht. Ein ziemlich heftiges Schimpfwort entwich seinen Lippen und er bückte sich schließlich, um dieses bedauernswerte Mädchen hochzuheben.

Sie war erstaunlich leicht und ihr Arm fiel fast von allein über seine Schulter. Severus erinnerte sich daran, dass er den Schellfisch noch in eine Kampfaxt zurückverwandeln musste, bevor er losging, damit sich Mrs. Norris nicht unwissentlich an einer barbarischen Waffe des vierzehnten Jahrhunderts gütlich tun würde.

So sehr er auch versuchte darüber nachzudenken, wie unerträglich Gryffindor-typisch es von seiner Schülerin war, so im Dunkeln herumzulaufen, fanden sich doch immer wieder unwillkommene Gedanken zwischen Severus Ohren ein. Gedanken wie _'ihre Haare riechen nach Erdbeeren'_ und _'erstaunlich, wie sie diese Kampfaxt hochgehoben hat'_ wuselten um ihn wie kleine Mäuse. Sie seufzte ein wenig, als er seinen Griff um sie korrigierte, und dieses kleine zarte Geräusch schien unangenehm nah an seinem Ohr zu sein. Doch um keinen Preis wäre er in diesem Moment einem anderen Wesen in diesen Gängen begegnet, noch nicht einmal für alles Gold in Gringotts.

Schließlich erreichten sie seinen Klassenraum, und von dort aus das spartanisch ausgestattete Büro. Ein kurzer Blick bestätigte, dass es hier bis auf seinen Schreibtisch keinen Platz gab, wo er sie hätte ablegen können, und ein Schreibtisch als Liegefläche wäre wohl eine obskure Umgebung gewesen, wenn sie aufwachte. Widerwillig murmelte er das Passwort und trat durch die geheime Tür an der Rückseite seines Büros, die in seine privaten Gemächer führte. Endlich konnte er seine Schultern von der Last dieser Alleswisserin befreien, obwohl sie wirklich nicht so schlecht zu tragen war, so nett und warm an ihm, und so sanfte… –

Heftig schüttelte er den Kopf, als ob er diesen schrecklichen Gedanken ganz schnell loswerden wollte. Sorgsam, ohne sie aufzuwecken und ihr somit den Schock ihres Lebens zu bescheren, legte Severus Hermine sachte auf die große Couch vor dem Kamin. Doch genau dann musste er einen der erschreckendsten Momente in seinem Leben erfahren.

Sie _hing_ an ihm.

Severus versuchte, das bewusstlose Mädchen abzuschütteln, doch sie wimmerte im Schlaf und klammerte sich sogar noch fester. Letztlich wurde er weich, gab auf und setzte sich auf die Couch mit ihrem Kopf gegen seine Schulter gelehnt wie ein kleines Kind. Eigentlich war sie in diesem schlafenden Zustand gar nicht so schlimm. Ihr ständig buschiges Haar war für den Schlaf zu einem Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden, ihre winterliche Schlafkleidung war ganz anständig und die zutrauliche Art, wie sie sich tatsächlich immer mehr an in kuschelte, war merkwürdig angenehm. In diesem Moment dachte sie nicht an seine beleidigende Art im Unterricht, oder an seine Vergangenheit oder sein Äußeres oder an alles andere. Hermine fühlte sich offensichtlich gerade einfach nur wohl in seiner Gegenwart. Nach ein paar Minuten schob auch er die Gefühle über ihr Verhalten im Unterricht, ihre abscheulichen beiden Freunde, und sogar ihre liebenswerte Art zornig zu werden, wenn er Longbottom fertig machte, beiseite. So lange er sie jetzt schon hielt und ihr anscheinend Trost spendete, bereitete ihm ihr bewusstloses Vertrauen ein Gefühl von Behaglichkeit. Außerdem roch sie wirklich nett. Als Tränkemeister hatte Severus einen sehr fein ausgebildeten Geruchssinn. Erdbeeren waren auch seine Lieblingsfrüchte.

Eine Strähne ihres wilden Haares, die sich ohne Erlaubnis aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatte, kitzelte Severus im Gesicht. Er pustete sie weg und besann sich in diesem Augenblick, wer dieses Mädchen in seinen Armen eigentlich war. Vorsichtig befreite er seine Schulter von ihren Armen und legte sie behutsam auf die Couch. Als er zum Schrank neben dem Bücherregal ging, nahm er ein paar Phiolen und mittelgroße Flaschen verschiedener Tränke. Mit dieser losgelösten und exakten Sanftmut, mit der er auch Hagrids verletzten oder kranken Tieren half, nahm Snape einen sauberen Waschlappen, um das heilende Tonikum auf die Kratzer an Hermines Arm aufzutragen.

Es stank. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass er das schon wieder vergessen hatte.

Mit einem kleinen Schrei, wie der einer überraschten Katze, wachte Hermine auf und sah ihn schockiert an. Kurz bevor sie überhaupt einen weiteren Laut von sich geben konnte, presste Severus leicht einen Finger auf ihre Lippen.

"Schhhh", warnte er sie. "Diese besondere Lösung ist höchst instabil. Ein zu lautes Geräusch könnte Ihre Arme abfallen lassen."

Natürlich war das Schwachsinn, und das würde sie auch schon bald bemerken, wenn der Schock nachließ, doch Severus wollte wirklich nicht, dass sie gerade jetzt mit ihm redete. Zumindest wollte er diesem erstaunlich langbeinigen Wesen mit dem buschigen Haar einen Moment auf seiner Couch geben, um sich halbwegs zu beruhigen. Nicht nur als Zugeständnis an die Würde dieses Mädchens –nein, dieser Frau– sondern auch als Zugeständnis an seine eigenen Nerven. Es war nur ein panischer Schrei des Granger-Mädchens notwendig, und Snape wusste, seine eh schon schlechte Laune würde dazu führen, dass er sie unverzeihbar verbal verletzen würde.

Die bloße Tatsache, dass er _so_ besonnen handelte, erschreckte ihn selbst unglaublich.

Hermines Arm bebte ein wenig. Als Severus sich daran erinnerte, wie sehr dieses Zeug stank, lehnte er sich vor und pustete ein wenig darauf.

Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen, woraufhin sich sein Herzschlag deutlich veränderte. Sie fürchtete sich nicht, sondern war überrascht, und – er konnte es kaum glauben, ein wenig erfreut?

"Danke, Professor Snape", sagte sie leise.

"Hallo, Sevvy!" rief eine schrille, vergnügte Stimme, als die Tür auch schon ungezwungen von Albus Dumbledore aufgeworfen wurde. "Meine Güte, Miss Granger! Was ist mit Ihrem Arm passiert?"

"Ich bin im Dunkeln hingefallen und Professor Snape hat mir geholfen", versuchte Hermine schlagfertig, die sie belastenden Details auszulassen. Severus war verblüfft, wie schnell sie auf einmal wieder so gelassen sein konnte.

"Sehr gut, Severus", bemerkte Albus mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen, das seine blauen Augen funkeln ließ. Ich habe dir hier jemanden mitgebracht, den du kennenlernen solltest, also, wieso gehe ich nicht mit Miss Granger hoch in den Gryffindorturm? Wäre das in Ordnung für dich, Hermine?"

"Natürlich, Professor Dumbledore."

"Severus, das hier sind John und Cassandra Tyler, die Botschaft aus Amerika."

"Natürlich", antwortete Snape, stand auf, und gab dem rothaarigen Mann und seiner Frau die Hand. Es musste unter allen Umständen vermieden werden, dass Hermine erfuhr, dass die beiden Auroren waren, genau so, wie es notwendig war, dass sie nicht von seiner Spionagetätigkeit gegen Voldemort wusste.

"Sie müssen Professor Snape sein", begrüßte Cass ihn freundlich. "Ich habe gerade Ihre Analyse des Florfliegenextraktes durchgelesen, sie war sehr informativ."

Wie hatte diese Frau das zu Stande gebracht? Innerhalb einer Minute hatte beide, Hermine Granger und Cassandra Tyler es wie Experten geschafft, sich zu verstellen und jemanden zu täuschen _ohne_ im technischen Sinne zu lügen. Severus wunderte sich, wie Frauen bloß so äußerst effektiv in die Irre führen konnten. Für ihn war Spionage fast das Schwierigste, was er jemals getan hatte.

"Und Du wirst dann wohl Hermine Granger aus dem sechsten Jahrgang sein?" fragte Cass, während sie die Hand der Schülerin schüttelte. "Dein Aufsatz über Animagi durch die Geschichte der Magie war eines der besten Thesenpapiere betreffend zweier Forschungsgebiete, die ich seit Minerva McGonagalls Essay zu dem Wettbewerb des Tagespropheten von 1964 gelesen habe."

"Danke" hauchte Hermine völlig perplex. Severus wusste, dass Schüleraufsätze ab dem fünften Schuljahr archiviert wurden, allerdings war es auch allgemein bekannt, dass diese nur von Leuten gelesen wurden, die die Schüler als 'akademische Sesselfurzer' bezeichneten. Eigentlich war diese Situation zweiseitig humorvoll: Einerseits hatte die Amerikanerin durch das bloße Erwähnen sichergestellt, dass Hermine keinem anderen Schüler davon erzählen würde, um nicht als Angeber dazustehen; andererseits hatte sie so glaubhaft überzeugt, dass sie als Akademikerin mit ihm an irgendwelchen Tränken oder Ähnlichem arbeitete. "Kommen Sie aus der Kol… – ich meine, aus Amerika?"

"Jap. Aus Pittsburgh. Für John und mich gehört dieser Trip quasi zu unseren Flitterwochen."

"Wie lange sind Sie schon verheiratet?" erkundigte sich Snape.

"Fast neun Monate" verkündete John stolz und legte seinen Arm um seine Frau.

"Nun, ich gehe dann mal besser in mein Zimmer zurück. Schön, Sie kennenzulernen."

"War schön, dich kennenzulernen!" antwortete Cass, bevor sie John noch einmal küsste. Albus bat der Gryffindor seinen Arm an.

Gerade als Albus und Hermine aus der Tür waren, vernahm Snape Flüstern und Gekicher von den Frischverheirateten. Er hatte sich leicht angewidert durch deren enthusiastisches Geknutsche weggedreht, sah sie jetzt jedoch mit einem etwas boshaften Grinsen wieder an.

"Ich nehme an, Sie sind von den Amerikanischen Auroren?"

"Ja, wir sind beide kriminaltechnische Ermittler. Also, die Organisation der Todesser…"

Nach diesem Gespräch waren die Tylers vollkommen eingeweiht. Severus hielt sie beide für unglaublich intelligent. Cass jedoch redete mehr, während John die Strategien entwickelte. Es schien so, dass Cass mehr und förmlicher als John studiert hatte, der jedoch dafür mehr praktische Erfahrungen hatte und zusätzlich schon von Geburt an ein Werwolf war. Also stellte das Paar den Kontrast aus einer gelehrten Agentin und einem Fährtenfinder mit jahrzehntelanger Familientradition dar.

Die Tatsache, dass die Tylers so offensichtlich ineinander verliebt waren, dass es sprichwörtlich ein Blinder mit nem Krückstock sehen konnte, war für Severus nicht annährend so Übelkeit erregend wie sonst. Es war fast ein Teil ihrer Arbeit, wie sie die Sätze des anderen komplettierten und Probleme mit zwei anstatt einem Kopf lösten. Innerhalb von drei Wochen fand Severus mehr über ihre Geschichte heraus, wie sie sich auf einem Rockkonzert kennengelernt hatten, wie John Cassandras Leben rettete, als sie von einem Werwolf gebissen wurde, und wie sie aufgrund verschiedener Dinge voneinander abhängig waren. Cass war eine Muggelgeborene, die Tochter eines Collegeprofessors, und ihre lockere Art, wie sie Severus Sarkasmus tolerierte oder sogar manchmal erwiderte war im Gegensatz zu seinen zusammengekauerten Schülern unglaublich erfrischend. Johns Familie bestand fast ausschließlich aus Werwölfen, und er war als zweiter der vier Söhne eines Witwers aufgewachsen. Cass hatte ihm folglich nicht nur beibringen müssen, mit den Gewohnheiten von Muggeln umzugehen, sondern auch mit denen einer Frau. Oftmals lehnten sie bei der Arbeit aneinander, während Cass John leise vorlas und er zu ihren Gedanken Diagramme und Karten zeichnete.

Ab und zu fühlte sich Severus, als würde er sehen, wie die Arbeit seiner Eltern gewesen war.

––––––––––––––––––––

"Sie ist in ihn verknallt, vielleicht auch mehr"

"Woher weißte das denn?"

"Einfach so."

"Ich glaub, sie mag ihn auch."

"'Mögen', Schatz? Du sprichst ja schon wie diese Briten."

"Du doch auch", protestierte John und küsste Cassandra. "Albus hat uns zum Weihnachtsball von Hogwarts nächste Woche eingeladen."

"Gehen wir hin?"

"Wollte ich dich das nicht gerade fragen?"

"Oh, natürlich. Willst du?"

"Du möchtest doch tanzen."

"Stimmt." Cass band John ein Halstuch um. "Ich denke, wir sollten."

"Weißt du was? Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch."

Fünf Minuten später verwandelten sich beide in Wölfe.

* * *

(#)Schanker: Ist eine Form von Syphilis. Mehr wollt ihr nicht wissen, glaubt's mir… 

Letztes Mal gab's ein kleines Kapitel, heute wieder mehr. Und, wie gefällt es euch?

––––––––––––––––––––


	5. Mit der Hilfe meiner Freunde

Ü/N: Ich wünsche euch allen frohe Weihnachten und viel Spaß mit diesem langen (und auch sehr weihnachtlichen) Kapitel!

Vielleicht bekomm ich ja diesmal das eine oder andere Review..?

* * *

–––––––––––––––––––– 

**Kapitel 5: Mit der Hilfe meiner Freunde**

Snape konnte den alljährlichen Weihnachtsball nicht ausstehen. Er hasste die Höflichkeit, das Tanzen, für gewöhnlich auch die Musik, den Punsch, welcher für den menschlichen Genuss immer viel zu überzuckert schien, und das absolute und totale Fehlen von angenehmer Gesellschaft. Gerade war er dabei, seine – selbstverständlich schwarze – Robe zuzuknöpfen, als er verächtlich zu der winzigen grauen Eule sah, die sich in diesem Moment auf seinem Ellenbogen niederließ.

"Schuhuu", verkündete sie und sah dabei reichlich selbstgefällig aus. "Schuhuu."

Severus kannte diese Eule nur zu gut. Sie wurde Lodgy genannt und gehörte Albus Dumbledore. Sie war das, zu was die Tylers ihm als ein gutes Geschenk für den Direktor – außer Socken – geraten hatten. An diesem Morgen hatte sie schlafend im Weihnachtsbaum gesessen. Insgeheim fand Severus, dass es von der geschenketechnischen Ansicht her schon ein genialer Zug war, die kleine Eule dorthin zu platzieren. Mit einer für ihn untypischen Liebenswürdigkeit nahm er ein Stück Roastbeef aus dem Sandwich, das Winky ihm gebracht hatte, und fütterte damit den kleinen Vogel.

Dieser schuhute fröhlich und streckte sein Bein aus, damit Severus das Papier an sich nehmen konnte. Danach rieb Lodgy ein wenig seinen fedrigen, daunenweichen Kopf gegen die Wange des Professors, bevor er davonflog. Angesichts der Zärtlichkeit des Vogels runzelte Snape ein wenig mit der Stirn, lächelte dann aber doch zaghaft, als er die Notiz las. Dort stand:

_'Severus,_

_John und Cass werden heute Abend zum Ball gehen. Hoffentlich kann dich die Aussicht auf ein wenig effektive Konversation aufheitern. Fröhliche Weihnachten,_

_Albus'_

Wenn man die Demütigung bedachte, der er sich unterzogen hatte um ein Geschenk zu besorgen, sah Severus einem erneuten Treffen mit den Tylers schon fast freudig entgegen. In Übereinstimmung mit Albus Aufforderung, sich einen Freund zu suchen, bemühte er sich doch einigermaßen darum eine Anfeindung mit den Amerikanern zu vermeiden. Eigentlich schienen die beiden sogar diejenigen zu sein, mit denen eine Freundschaft am angenehmsten sein würde, denn zumindest waren sie von den zur Auswahl Stehenden das geringere Übel.

Eine von Cassandra Tylers liebenswerten Charaktereigenschaften war die offene Darstellung ihres Gemütszustandes. Ab und zu küsste sie ihren Ehemann einfach inmitten einer taktischen Diskussion des Riddle Anwesens, dann grinste sie offenherzig und kicherte fröhlich, als Severus ihr seine handsignierte Ausgabe von Oscar Wildes Stücken zeigte, und seufzte verzückt auf, während John bei ihren und Severus Studien ein paar besonders tolle Lieder auf dem Klavier spielte. Es war schon ein bisschen merkwürdig, dass John Tyler nahezu fotografisch zeichnen konnte, aber nie auch nur irgendetwas schrieb. Severus hatte beide separat über ihre Hintergründe und Lebensgeschichten ausgefragt, daher wusste er, dass die amerikanischen Werwölfe Musik liebten und dazu noch einen sehr ähnlichen Musikgeschmack hatten; John jedoch spielte das Klavier und einige andere Instrumente, während Cass eine ramponierte Gitarre besaß, die über und über mit Autogrammen bedeckt war. Seine Geschenkidee war es daher, den beiden eine gute Zusammenstellung ihrer Lieblingsstücke zu schenken, doch für dieses Vorhaben benötigte er eindeutig die Hilfe von jemandem, der in solchen Muggeldingen bewandert war.

Nur, wie hätte es anders sein sollen, war die Lehrerin für Muggelkunde gerade im Schwangerschaftsurlaub. Wie rücksichtslos von ihr. Snape zog in Erwägung, einen der Slytherins zu fragen, doch die Gefahr, dass der Verwandte eines Todessers der Meinung war, 'Professor Snape hat angefangen Muggeldinge zu sammeln', schien ihm eindeutig zu groß. Also blieb ihm noch eine Person übrig – und er wäre lieber gestorben, als sie zu fragen: Minerva McGonagall.

"Tut mir Leid, Severus", hatte sie ihm in bedauerndem Tonfall gesagt. "Ich versprach Sprout mit ihr ein Präsent für Flitwick zu finden. Also werden wir wohl eine halbe Ewigkeit in der Winkelgasse umhersuchen. Du weißt ja, wie Pomona ist, wenn es um Shopping geht."

"Verstehe."

"Mir fällt gerade jemand ein, der in der Lage ist dir zu helfen – dann könnt ihr auch zusammen mit uns im Zug nach London fahren! Soll ich sie fragen?

"Ja, danke", hatte Severus erleichtert geantwortet. Minerva hatte sich daraufhin eine Prise Flohpulver genommen und war in das Kaminfeuer getreten.

"Hermine?" rief sie, und Severus hatte ein Schaudern unterdrücken müssen.

Das Schicksal hatte es also so gewollt, dass Severus Snape und Hermine Granger zwei Stunden im Londoner Virgin Megastore verbrachten, um Weihnachtsgeschenke zu organisieren. Der Name dieses Geschäfts war der Grund für einen kurzen Aussetzer des armen Snape gewesen, doch Miss Granger hatte Gnade gezeigt und ihn nicht ausgelacht. Tatsächlich hatte sie bei ihrer Einkaufstour bewiesen, dass sie in der Muggelwelt genau so bezaubernd war wie im Zaubertränkelabor.

"Mag Mrs. Tyler die Beatles? Diese hier wäre ganz gut", schlug sie vor und wedelte mit einer bunt verzierten CD.

"Ich weiß es nicht… einen von den Songs, die John spielt, scheint sie besonders zu mögen…"

"Welchen?"

"Genau das ist das Problem, Miss Granger, ich kenne den Titel nicht."

"Oh" Hermine schien ein wenig erschrocken. "Naja, können Sie sich daran erinnern, wie die Melodie geht, oder an ein paar Textzeilen?"

Einen Moment lang stand Snape da und dachte daran, wie die Melodie geklungen hatte. Dann, mit unveränderter Miene, fing er an zu summen. Hermine war zuerst zwar überrascht, konnte aber nach ein paar Takten mit ihm mitsummen und versuchte sich an den Titel des Songs zu erinnern. Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich an und ein wachsendes Lächeln zeigte sich auf Hermines Gesicht. Plötzlich rempelte sie eine Gruppe von Touristen an. Oberkörper berührten sich und ihre Lippen waren nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, als das Mädchen erschrocken aufsah. Instinktiv schloss Severus seine Arme um sie, um zu verhindern, dass sie fiel. Als das Gedränge vorüber war, sahen sie sich gegenseitig in die Augen.

Ihre hatten einen weichen zimtbraunen Ton, und so schockiert, wie sie schien – wie sie sein musste, überraschte es Severus, ein verschmitztes Funkeln zu erkennen. Es machte ihr nichts aus, und sie fand sogar Gefallen an seiner Gesellschaft!

Seine Augen waren schwarz wie Obsidiane, und wo Hermine doch immer gedacht hatte, sie wären eiskalt, stellte sie nun fest, dass sie voll von unschuldiger Überraschung waren. Sie lächelte, und fast schüchtern zeigte auch er so etwas wie ein halbes Lächeln, bevor sie ihm zuflüsterte:

"The look of love."

"Was?" fragte Snape und hoffte inständig, dass sich seine Haare vor Schock nicht weiß gefärbt hatten.

"Der Song, er heißt 'The look of love' – von Dusty Springfield, glaube ich."

"Oh!"

Am Ende entschieden sie sich, Harry Nilssons Greatest Hits zu kaufen. Es schien einfach sicherer.

Was den geringeren Teil der zwei Stunden einnahm war Hermines Geschenk für Ron Weasley. Sie wählte das aus, was für se völlig normale Muggel-Kopfhörer waren und dazu ein batteriebetriebenes Radio, welches ein Zauberer zweifelsohne faszinierend finden würde. Danach erklärte sie in allen Einzelheiten, wie die Muggel-Radiowellen funktionierten, da Severus sie gefragt hatte warum die Antenne nicht aus Holz war.

"Zaubern funktioniert auch kabellos mit einem Zauberstab, der ja einer Antenne recht ähnlich ist. Die kabellose Technik der Muggel basiert auf elektromagnetischen Wellen, die verschiedene Frequenzen haben und eine metallene Antenne benötigen, um sie zum empfangen."

"Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass sie Elektrizität durch die Luft schießen?" fragte Severus geschockt. Vielleicht erklärte _das_ ihre buschigen Haare.

"Ähm, nicht ganz, sie sind – Radiowellen sind zwar in der Luft, aber sie sind nicht stark genug um und zu verletzen, wir können sie noch nicht einmal spüren. Aber schauen Sie hier", Hermine zog ihn zu einer ganzen Wand aus Fernsehgeräten. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, das sie abzugeben schienen. "Fernseher können Sie sozusagen fühlen, das kommt von der Elektronenkanone in der Vakuumröhre."

"Der was?"

"Professor, hatten Sie überhaupt _jemals_ Muggelkunde?"

"Nein. Bei Merlins Eiern!" Eine riesige Explosion fand nur ein paar Hand breit von seinem Gesicht statt. Hermine konnte ihn gerade noch davon abhalten, sie beide zu Boden zu stürzen.

"Das ist nur so ein neuer Breitbild-HD-TV, Professor." Sie musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, weil sie so angestrengt versuchte nicht zu lachen. Um nicht so beleidigt zu reagieren, wie er sich fühlte, wählte Severus den diplomatischen Weg und streckte seinen Arm zu der polierten Glasfläche aus.

Es prickelte und fühlte sich sogar ganz nett an. Snape begann fasziniert auch die anderen Bildschirme anzufassen.

Unfähig ihren Sinn für Unfug länger zu unterdrücken, reichte auch Hermine herüber und ließ ihre Hände über insgesamt vier kleinere Fernseher gleiten. Dann berührte sie ihren Professor am Ohr.

"Wua!" Snape wäre fast aus seinen schwarzen Muggelklamotten gesprungen, in die er seine Robe verwandelt hatte. "Bei Circes Strumpfbändern, was _war_ das, Hermine?"

"Statische Elektrizität" gluckste sie. "Tut mir Leid, dass ich Sie so erschreckt habe –"

Und weg war es. Das Gespräch über Schocks war nicht beabsichtigt gewesen, und tatsächlich errötete Snape und lächelte ein kleines bisschen; größtenteils, weil Hermine mit ihrem elektrisierten Haaren so witzig aussah.

Wann hatte er angefangen von ihr als Hermine zu denken?

Doch genau dann wurden sie von der frechsten und energiegeladensten blonden Verkäuferin seit dem englischen Kinostart von _'Bring it on'_ unterbrochen.

"Kann ich Ihnen und Ihrer Frau beim Suchen helfen?"

Strangulierte Laute waren von Snape zu vernehmen:

"Gh, ich – wir, öah, sie is –"

"Wie sehen uns nur um!" erklärte Hermine. Mit einem kecken und fast manischen kleinen Lächeln verschwand die Verkäuferin. Die Schülerin drehte sich zu ihrem Professor um, als ob er verletzt worden wäre. "Sind sie in Ordnung?"

"Was war _das_ für eine Kreatur?" fragte er nach und war nach wie vor entsetzt, dass ein menschliches Wesen so ein Lachen haben konnte. Ehrlich gesagt sah es aus, als würde sich ihr Kopf nahezu spalten. Hermine schüttelte betrübt ihren Kopf.

"Diese Kreatur war eine Verkäuferin, Professor. Ausgehungerte Dinger, die sich daran erfreuen, ahnungslose Kunden anzuquatschen, eigentlich meistens um hilfreich zu sein, aber auch um die Leute davon abzuhalten etwas zu stehlen. Sie müssen die magischen Worte kennen, um ihren Jagdinstinkt zu neutralisieren, dann gehen sie wieder weg."

"Darum das 'wir sehn uns nur um'?" hakte er nach. Sie nickte mit ernster Miene. "So würde also eine Kreuzung aus Lockhart und einem Hauselfen aussehen."

Hermine fand den Witz wirklich gut, und sie waren beide am lachen als sie auf einmal leichenblass wurde. "Was ist los?" fragte Snape ziemlich irritiert von ihrem plötzlichen Wandel.

"Bei meiner heiligen Tante!" rief Hermine. "Professor, ist Ihnen klar, dass Sie gerade einen Witz gemacht haben?"

"Ich glaube kaum, dass –" begann er in sarkastischem Ton.

"Wirklich, sind Sie okay? Wollen Sie sich hinlegen?"

Snape starrte sie an, bis er feststellte, dass sie immer noch lachte. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer, für dessen Perfektionierung er Jahre gebraucht hatte, beugte er sich so nach vorne, dass er seiner Schülerin gerade in die Augen sehen konnte.

"Ein Ton davon zu Potter und Weasley und Sie werden für den Rest des Jahres Weidenrindentee herstellen."

Hermine stimmte mit unverändertem Lächeln zu.

"Ron hätte sowieso nicht verstanden, was Verkäuferinnen sind."

Drei Regale weiter, in der Abteilung für Kinderfilme, gab Cass der aufgedrehten Verkäuferin eine Zehnpfundnote.

––––––––––––––––––––

So unauffällig wie möglich betrat Snape die große Halle, nur um von ein paar wirklich glücklichen Hauselfen begrüßt zu werden, die ihn zu seinem Platz an einem der vielen runden Tische geleiteten, die extra für den Ball aufgestellt worden waren. Er las seinen eigenen Namen auf seiner Platzkarte und bemerkte gleichzeitig, dass die Tylers zu seiner Rechten sitzen sollten. Perfekt. Auf dem Mittelteil des Tisches standen miniaturisierte Weihnachtsbäume, unter denen schon einige Geschenke lagen, also stellte er sein sorgfältig verpacktes Mitbringsel einfach zu dem Haufen dazu. Das 'Taschenbuch der allgemeinen Trankzutaten in unkultivierter Form', das er als nachträglichen Einfall zum Dank an Miss Granger für ihre Hilfe besorgt hatte, platzierte er ebenfalls unter den Baum. Die Hauselfen würden es schon richtig wegsortieren. Er bemerkte ein quadratisches Päckchen in einem rot-metallischen Papier, das mit einer schwarzen Samtschleife versehen war. Unter all den anderen, knallbunten oder zumindest gewöhnlich schimmernden Exemplaren sah es so fehl am Platze aus, dass er das kleine beigelegte Kärtchen untersuchte.

Es war für ihn. Er stellte es zurück und bemerkte, dass es das erste Weihnachten seit seinem Zehnten Lebensjahr oder so war, dass eine wachsende Neugier in ihm auflebte. Von wem war es und was war in dem Päckchen?

So schnell dieses Gefühl gekommen war, so schnell war es auch schon wieder weg. Es war entweder von Albus, Lucius Malfoy, oder von der Lehrerschaft als Kollektivgeschenk. Er hatte keine richtigen Freunde. Wie kam er nur auf die Idee?

In diesem Moment kam John Tyler am Tisch an und setzte sich auf seinen Platz neben Severus. Auch er war zum größten Teil in schwarz gekleidet, jedoch mit einer weiß, gelb, grün und blau karierten Schärpe.

"Ihre Schüler haben meine Frau entführt, Severus", sagte er leise.

"Was?"

"Diese in rot und gelb, die Mädchen."

"Die Gryffindors."

"Jap. Naja, die stellvertretende Schulleiterin hat alle Gäste auf die Schlafsäle aufgeteilt, damit sie sich für den Ball umziehen konnten, und Cass wurde den Gryffindors zugeteilt."

"Merlin möge ihr beistehen. Kommt sie mit diesen Schwachköpfen zurecht?"

"Sie kann sie ganz gut leiden, weibliche Freundschaften und so weiter."

Für Johns Verhältnisse war das ein wirklich langes Gespräch. Normalerweise war er so zugeknöpft, dass sich die Leute fragten, ob er überhaupt reden _konnte_. Für einen Moment war Severus von dem mentalen Bild gefangen, wie Cass zur Königin der Gryffindors gekürt wurde und von einem rot- und goldfarbenen Triumphwagen in die große Halle getragen wurde. Der einzige Teil, der ihn vor plötzlichem Schwallerbrechen bewahrte, war das Bild von Potter und Weasley, die den Wagen wie Pferde zogen. "Sie ist da" beobachtete John in einem fast ehrerbietigen Tonfall, als er aufstand um seine Frau und ihre weibliche Begleitung zu begrüßen.

Severus erhob sich ebenfalls, wie es sich gehörte, wenn Frauen an den Tisch traten, und zu seinem Entsetzen und Erstaunen – hauptsächlich Erstaunen – erkannte er Ginevra Weasley als eine der beiden Schülerinnen. In dem fließenden, altmodisch geschnittenen Kleid, das sie ausgesucht hatte, sah Ginny wie eine griechische Gottheit aus, Aphrodite vielleicht. Die jüngste Weasley, die zudem die einzige war, die Severus einigermaßen leiden konnte, bot ein recht ansehnliches Bild an diesem Abend. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die andere Frau.

Wenn Ginny heute Abend Aphrodite war, musste die Kreatur neben ihr Athene sein. Sie war es, seine alleswissende Schülerin; die Einzige an der Schule, die seine Liebe zu Zaubertränken und einer guten Bibliothek teilte! Die Tatsache, dass Lodgys Bruder Hayward versuchte, ihren Ohrring abzuknabbern stärkte nur ihre Erscheinung als weiseste aller Gottheiten. Hermine pflückte die kleine Eule zärtlich von ihrer Schulter und kraulte ihren Kopf, als sie sich auf zwei ihrer Finger niederließ, die, wie Severus bemerkte, von ihrer enormen Schreibarbeit immer noch Tintenflecke hatten. In diesem Moment konnt er sich absolut nicht daran erinnern, wieso er sie nicht ein bisschen mehr mögen sollte.

"Professor?" fragte Ginny unvermittelt. Das war es! Sie war seine Schülerin, verdammt, wie konnte er das vergessen? Gott, was um alles in der Welt hatte Albus in diesem Eggnog getan?

"Ja, Miss Weasley?"

"Oh, Sie können mich Ginny nennen. Ich wollte mich nur erkundigen, ob Sie mit Mrs. Tylers –"

"Cass!", erinnerte sie die Aurorin freundlich.

"…Cass Vorschlag der Sitzordnung einverstanden sind?", beendete Ginny ihren Satz.

"Sitzordnung?"

"Ja, Severus, ich dachte, John und ich würden tauschen, so dass Ginny neben Hermine sitzen könnte. So kann jeder das Gemüse, das er nicht mag, nach links weiterreichen."

Severus war von dieser eigenwilligen Logik überrumpelt, besonders, als er realisierte, dass bei dieser Aufteilung Hermine neben ihm sitzen würde.

"Nun, ich denke –"

"Okay" Cass tauschte mit John und nahm auf dem Weg einen Kuss von ihm mit.

"Dies ist nicht –" startete Severus seinen Protest, weil er wissen sollte, was Schüler an ihrem Tisch zu suchen hatten.

"Nein, das ist nicht die eigentliche Sitzverteilung, zumindest nicht die der Platzkarten, aber ich denke die Elfen werden nichts dagegen haben, wenn wir die Gewohnheiten ein wenig brechen."

Snape versuchte es noch einmal: "Ich muss betonen, dass –"

"Ich muss betonen, dass _die törichte Stetigkeit der Kobold der kleinen Geister ist!"_

"Emerson" rief Hermine verzückt.

"Bitte?" fragte John und sah gerade unter dem kleinen Weihnachtsbaum hervor.

"Ralph Waldo Emerson, 1803 geboren, 1882 gestorben", erklärte Snape abwesend.

"Sie haben Emerson gelesen, Professor?" fragte Hermine überrascht nach.

"Ja, in der Tat. Er hat ein paar wirklich interessante Essays über die Zeit der Amerikanischen Transzendentalisten veröffentlicht."

"Ich persönlich dachte, die Ideale der Transzendentalisten wären während der böhmischen Revolution im späten achtzehnten und frühen neunzehntem Jahrhundert in Europa besser reflektiert worden", bemerkte Cass mit einem Zwinkern an Ginny, weil jeder nun so saß, wie sie es geplant hatte.

"Jetzt entpuppen sich die Amerikaner als Europhile", merkte Snape ein bisschen säuerlich an. "Nennen Sie mir einen Böhmen, der älter als fünfzig Jahre alt wurde."

"Oscar Wilde", führte Hermine an. Severus sah sie mit Verblüffung an; sie hatte gerade sein historisches Lieblingsargument niedergeschmettert. "Nun ja, technisch gesehen war er mehr ein Sympathisant der Böhmen als ein echter – wie wurden sie genannt?"

"Kinder der Revolution", unterstützte ihn Cass.

"Ja, irgendwann habe ich mal festgestellt, dass er in einem Gemälde von Toulouse-Lautrec auftaucht, und nach meiner Recherche fand ich heraus, dass er den Montmartre öfters besuchte." Hermine schien ihre Aussprache für völlig gewöhnlich zu halten, doch Severus war verblüfft.

"So etwas würde kaum in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts zu finden sein, Hermine."

Er hatte schon wieder ihren Namen benutzt! Trotzdem widerstand er der Versuchung, sich gegen die Stirn zu schlagen.

"Ich war schon immer eine angeberische Alleswisserin", gab sie arglos zu. "Mein Vater schickte mich für gewöhnlich zur Strafe in die Bibliothek."

"Mein Vater drohte mal damit, mit mir in ein Muggel-Kaufhaus zu gehen", bemerkte Ginny ironisch.

"Mein Vater _lebte_ in einer Bibliothek." Cass lächelte. "So sind Professoren halt."

"Hermine ist mal über Nacht in der Bibliothek geblieben", offenbarte Ginny. "Filch war _sowas_ von wütend."

"Die Deutschen würden sie 'Professorin' nennen", entsann sich John.

"Wo habe ich diesen Ausdruck schon einmal gehört?", fragte Ginny.

"Sein Auftreten in der Literatur geht zu den Zeiten der Amerikanischen Transzendentalisten zurück", bemerkte Cass und sorgte dafür, dass Ginny heimlich lachen musste.

"War Nate Hawthorne nicht ein deprimierender Scheißkerl?" unterbrach Albus Dumbledore sie plötzlich, als er hinter Severus auftauchte. "Ah, meine Damen. Wie geht es Ihnen heute Abend?"

"Ginny und Hermine haben mich Willkommen geheißen", sagte Cass leise mit einem Lächeln.

Mit einem Mal hatte Severus den Eindruck, dass ihr freches Verhalten genau so eine Farce war wie Narcissa Malfoys Arroganz. Irgendwann einmal hatte er gedacht, sie hätte keine Freunde – er wunderte sich, wann das gewesen war. Doch jetzt machte es Sinn, warum sie sich zu Ginny und Hermine gezogen fühlte – speziell zu letzterer. Beide waren Alleswisserinnen, Muggelgeborene und ungewöhnlich hübsch. Die Tatsache, dass Cass und John die Charaktere und Hintergründe aller gefährdeter Schüler kennen mussten, und zwar besonders die aus Harry Potters Freundeskreis, war ihm bisher noch nicht eingefallen.

––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

A/N: Sobald ihr hier ein Review hinterlassen habt und noch ein bisschen Zeit übrig habt, schaut doch mal bei 'Harry Potter and The Fate of Hogwarts' von WerghofTur, 'Pains' von Mieko Bell, und natürlich bei Allem von ihrer Hoheit Strega Breva rein. Übrigens bin ich WIKTT (Ü/N: 'When I Kissed The Teacher', eine riesengroße HGSS-Fangemeinde) auf beigetreten. Hoffentlich gibt es dort keine sonderbaren Einführungsrituale. 


	6. Verdammte Yankees 1

**Die fragliche Schülerin**

Ü/N: Viel Spaß hiermit und einen guten Rutsch euch allen…

* * *

–––––––––––––––––––– 

**Kapitel 6: Verdammte Yankees (1)**

Dieses Abendessen war wirklich das angenehmste, das Severus seit einer ziemlichen Weile gehabt hatte, selbst wenn man Dobby den Hauselfen dazu zählte, der vorbeikam, um den Gryffindor-Mädchen fröhliche Weihnachten zu wünschen und Hermine für sein Geschenk zu danken: Seine erste Zahnbürste. Anscheinend hatte sie etwas gefunden, was in den nicht vorhandenen Plan zur Zahnpflege eines Hauselfen gut hineinpasste.

Fleur Delacour saß zwischen einem etwas nervösen John Tyler und Professor McGonagall. Obwohl sie noch keine Lehrerin war, unterrichtete sie die Schüler und ihre Fortschritte in der englischen Sprache wurden nebenbei von Hermine überwacht; keine schlechte Wahl nach Severus Meinung. Dumbledore saß zu Minervas Linken und zu Ginny Weasleys Rechten.

Ihr Tisch war also weder ein Lehrer-, noch ein Schülertisch, und doch war er klug zusammengestellt. Es war Ginnys brillanter Einfall gewesen, die Gästeliste in den sprechenden Hut zu setzen und Namen herauszuziehen, um sicherzugehen, dass an jedem Tisch die Leute genügend Gemeinsamkeiten für ein gutes Abendessengespräch hatten. Dieses begann auch wie aufs Stichwort und es entstand eine Art Kennenlernspiel, bei dem es herauszufinden galt, welche Gemeinsamkeiten es zwischen den Sitznachbarn gab.

"Nun gut, Hermine und ich sind beide Gryffindors", sagte Ginny.

"Genau wie ich", betonte Professor McGonagall. "Und Sie und John sind beide rothaarig."

"Jap", kam es von John.

"Mrs. Ty – Cass und ich sind beide muggelgeboren", führte Hermine an.

"Und wir sind beide nervige Alleswisserinnen, genau wie Professor Snape." Cass leckte fröhlich etwas Eierpunsch von ihrer Lippe. "Gut, minus dem weiblichen Teil."

"Beide, Professor Snape und Mr. Tyler sehen in schwarz _magnifique_ aus."

"Amen, Schwester!" Cass schlug darauf mit der französischen Studentin ein. John wurde scharlachrot und mit einem Mal setzte sich seine Frau sehr gerade auf. Ganz langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf zu ihm herum, um schließlich genau so rot zu werden und ihm einen ordentlichen Kuss zu geben.

"Sowohl Severus als auch Hermine sind gut in Tränken, und John und Minerva sind Experten der Verwandlung", äußerte sich Dumbledore.

Severus fing einen flüchtigen Blick des Mädchens links von ihm ein und bemerkte ihr akutes Erröten.

"Sind Sie das wirklich, John?" fragte Professor McGonagall mit einem Lächeln.

"Ja."

Daraufhin wurde es ruhig, da der gesamte Tisch darauf wartete, dass John auf die Frage näher eingehen würde. Schließlich, anstatt es zu erklären, zog der Amerikaner seinen Zauberstab heraus und verwandelte eine der sich hin- und herbewegenden Kerzen in eine eindrucksvolle, glänzende industrielle Stahltaschenlampe. Natürlich fiel sie sofort herunter, doch Severus konnte sie gerade noch auffangen und hätte dabei beinahe die alleswissende Gryffindor K.O. geschlagen.

"Sorry, ich hab nicht so gut gezielt", entschuldigte sich John. Snape schaute so aus, also wolle er ihn mit der Taschenlampe schlagen, und Cass knurrte ihren Mann an und fletschte dabei ein wenig ihre Zähne. John gab ein kurzes, hundeähnliches Wimmern von sich, bevor er eine Serviette in eine Katzenminzemaus (#) verwandelte und diese Hermine als Friedensantrag überreichte.

"Sie ist keine Katze", schnarrte Severus.

"Aber ihre Bekannte ist eine." Nervös zeigte der Amerikaner auf eine große, orangefarbene Katze, die gerade in die große Halle lief.

"Krummbein?" Hermine sah ihre Katze. "Er ist gerade hier reingekommen, wann hast du ihn bemerkt?"

"Vor ner Minute", antwortete John knapp.

"Und woher in Merlins Namen wussten Sie, dass es ihre ist?" fragte Snape immer noch ein wenig übellaunig nach.

John lehnte seine Wange gegen die seiner Frau, dann antwortete Cass:

"Orange Katzenhaare am Rand ihres Kleides, Spuren von Muggelzahnpastageruchs auf dem Fell der Katze und eine territoriale Markierung an ihrem Bein."

"Was?" fragte Hermine.

"Katzen reiben sich gegen Leute, um anderen Katzen anzuzeigen, dass diese Person bereits vergeben ist", erklärte Minerva.

"Und das kannst du alles riechen?"

"Jap." Hermine sah ihn so ungläubig an, dass John sich schließlich doch wieder erläuterte, und dieses Mal wieder ohne Worte. Er krempelte seinen linken Ärmel hoch und zeigte ihr etwas, das wie eine kleine sternförmige Tätowierung aussah. "Ich bin ein Werwolf."

Für die Konversationen am Tisch war das milde ausgedrückt ein Schlag ins Kontor. Werwölfe galten immer noch als gefährlich, und in der zweiten Kategorie bei vielen sogar als subhuman. Es so offen gegenüber Freunden zuzugeben, war tapfer; es jedoch einem ganzen Tisch von Leuten aus fremden Ländern zu erzählen, benötigte wohl jemandem mit mehr Mumm, als Voldemort würde gegenüber stehen wollen, vermutete Snape.

"Ich mag deine Tätowierung", sagte Hermine höflich als Kompliment.

"Es ist eine Art Muttermal. Meine Eltern waren auch Werwölfe."

"_Dieses_ hier ist eine Tätowierung." Cass zeigte ihren eigenen Unterarm.

"Warüm hast du das er'alten?" erkundigte Fleur sich ehrfürchtig. "Werwölfe sind also ge'asst in Amerique."

"Ach, nur die im tiefen Süden bei den weißen, reaktionären Arschlöchern", grinste Cass, bevor ihr Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich wesentlich weicher wurde. "Und wenn John dafür eine Markierung trägt, tu ich das auch!"

"Ihr seid beide Werwölfe?" fragte Ginny. Die Tylers nickten und schienen auf eine Verurteilung oder einen höflichen Themawechsel zu warten. Aber da kam nichts. "Das ist so romantisch!"

"Oh ja!" Hermine lächelte ebenfalls. "Sind Werwölfe auch so verspielt wie Hunde?"

"Jap. Als Hochzeitsgeschenk haben wir von meinem Bruder Paul eine Muggelmaschine bekommen, die Tennisbälle schießt."

"Cool!" Ginny war mehr fasziniert als wirklich beurteilend, so wie immer.

"Ist man als Werwolf ähnlich einem Animagus?" fragte Professor McGonagall und beäugte interessiert ihre Sterne. "Das habe ich mich irgendwie schon immer gefragt."

"Es ist ganz ähnlich", antwortete Cass. "Werwölfe, die Animagi werden, können sich nach ihrem eigenen Willen in Wölfe verwandeln. Liebling, würdest du?"

Plötzlich saß ein Wolf mit gleichmäßig grauem Fell auf Johns Stuhl. So verharrte er einen Moment, in dem Fleur Delacour ihn liebevoll hinter den Ohren kraulte.

"Isch mag Wölfe."

John verwandelte sich zurück und errötete erneut, außerdem war das Haar hinter seinen Koteletten leicht zerrupft.

"Ich mag es, einer zu sein." Cass legte einen Arm um ihn und gab ihm ein Radieschen aus ihrem Salat.

"_Die_ mag ich nicht."

Das Gesprächsthema driftete dann zu Animagi ab, und von da zu einer Diskussion über Lieblingsmuggelsüßigkeiten, und von dort aus unvermeidlich zum Thema Quidditch, als alle mit dem Salat fertig waren. Danach kam die Suppe, und mit ihr die absolut unspektakulärste Diskussion über Haarfarben, die Severus jemals gehört hatte. Gegen sein besseres Urteil wand er sich Hermine zu und erkundigte sich, wie ihr Weihnachten bisher verlaufen war.

"Bis jetzt sehr gut, Sir. Und Ihres?"

"Eigentlich gar nicht so unerträglich. Albus hat ein Buch gefunden, das ich irgendwie schon immer haben wollte."

"Ginnys Mutter hat mir einen Weasley-Pullover geschickt.

"Nun, der wird wohl gut wärmen." Das war alles, was Severus dazu sagen konnte, ohne sich allzu missbilligend zu äußern. "Sybill sagt immer noch früh einsetzendes Tauwetter voraus, wissen Sie."

"Also Schneestürme", lachte Hermine, "Sir, haben Sie ein paar Schneestiefel?"

"Die Muggeldinger? Nein, ich habe nur nach November einen Wärmezauber auf meine Socken gesprochen. Warum fragen Sie?"

"Nun ja, Sir, ich habe über Edelweiß gelesen, und ich glaube, wenn die Wettereinflüsse so bleiben, könnte ich etwas davon im verbotenen Wald finden."

"Das ist für Schüler verboten."

"Genau deshalb fragte ich, ob Sie Schneestiefel hätten", gab Hermine clever zurück.

"Wissen Sie, ich denke, ich werde wohl mit Ihnen gehen. Vielleicht können wir eine Acromantula sehen."

"Mitten im Winter?"

"Dann vielleicht einen Ettercap."

"Was ich schon immer mal sehen wollte, ist –"

"Ein Einhorn?"

"Gott, nein! Eine Frostdryade."

"Sollten wir eine sehen, verziehen Sie mir, wenn ich wegrenne. Dryaden würden mir andere Probleme bereiten als Ihnen."

"Es sei denn, sie sind bisexuell."

Woher kam _das_ denn jetzt? Hermine wünscht, der Fußboden würde sie vollständig verschlucken. Sie musste wie eine Nymphomanin erscheinen!

"Ich glaube nicht, dass es mir was ausmachen würde, in der Nähe zu bleiben und zu beobachten", bemerkte Snape.

Merlins Sack! Ihr Professor hatte es ebenfalls getan! Er war so ein sarkastischer Bastard.

Plötzlich hatte Ginny einen Kicheranfall.

"Miss Weasley, was diesen Punsch angeht" erkundigte sich Snape.

"Ja, Sir?" Vor Lachen konnte sie die Wörter kaum aussprechen.

"Sie haben nicht zufällig etwas aus dem Laden ihrer Brüder hineinfallen lassen?"

"Oh, nur in jedes gerade und in jedes ungerade Glas!" protestierte Ginny, bevor sie wieder durchdrehte. "Es ist nichts Ernstes."

"Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, Ihrer Freundin und mir Libidotränke zu verabreichen?"

Hermine beschloss, Ginny umzubringen.

"Ihre haben nur so ein beruhigendes Zeug drin." Der schlanke Rotschopf rührte aristokratisch in der Suppe. "Ich hab ganz bestimmt nicht beabsichtigt, dass Sie die ganze Nacht in Hermines Rachen hängen."

"Himmel, Ginny! Welche Art von Nerventrank?" fragte Hermine sarkastisch.

"Die gleiche Art, die nach ungewöhnlichen Träumen fungiert", antwortete sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. "Das macht die ganze Sache doch interessanter, oder?"

"Würde ich dafür keine Hauspunkte verlieren, würde ich dich wahrscheinlich umbringen, Gin!" bemerkte Hermine trocken durch ihre aufeinandergepressten Zähne. Snape reichte gelassen den Korb mit den Crackern weiter.

"Bitte, keine Katzenkämpfe. Davon hab ich genug bei den Slytherins."

"Wirklich? Wie, Millicent Bulstrode gegen Pansy Parkinson?"

"Das wäre wohl mehr ein Kampf zwischen Säbelzahntigern, aber ja, Miss Weasley, die beiden zanken sich regelmäßig."

"Kein _Wunder_, dass Sie im Unterricht immer solch ein Scheißkerl sind, wenn Sie den Ausdruck entschuldigen."

"_Was_ war das?" fragte nun Professor McGonagall und sah Ginny mit verächtlicher Überraschung an.

"Tut mir Leid, Professor, erlauben Sie mir das zu beheben." John richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Ginny und murmelte "_Exorcius!_"

"Miss Weasley, sind Sie wieder besessen gewesen?" fragte Dumbledore freundlich, als ob es jede Woche so geschah.

"N-Nein", stammelte Ginny, sah verwirrt zu John und fühlte sich kein Stück anders.

"Mein Fehler. Es war unser Eggnog – manchmal hat er komische Nebeneffekte."

"_Cass_", ermahnte John sie mit einem Stoß in die Rippen.

"Gut, also er hat _immer_ komische Nebenwirkungen!"

"Sie machen amerikanischen Eierpunsch für Kinder, Mrs. Tyler?" fragte Snape so, wie er normalerweise Neville nach der letzten Zutat fragte, wenn er wieder einen Kessel zum Schmelzen gebracht hatte.

"Wir sind keine Kinder!" erwiderten Cass, Ginny und Hermine scharf im Einklang.

"Und nicht _ich_ habe ihn gemacht. Er war's", Cass deutete auf John.

"Jap."

"Trinkende Minderjährige werden in England nicht gern gesehen."

"Ausgenommen, wenn die Trinkenden nackt beziehungsweise nur mit Lampenschirmen auf ihren Köpfen tanzen. Vertrauen Sie mir." Professor McGonagall lächelte tolerant. "Ja, als ich jung war, pflegten wir uns von unseren Brieffreunden aus Beauxbatons diesen ausgezeichneten Champagner für die Feiern nach den Quidditchspielen zu besorgen. Wir waren bald angetrunken und spielten 'Wahrheit oder Pflicht' – einmal musste Filius dem Riesenkraken ein Ständchen bringen."

"Und bitte, _was_ hat er gesungen?" fragte Snape sarkastisch. Ginny Weasleys Bemerkungen hatten ihm merkwürdige Gedanken beschert.

"Ich glaube, es war 'I Feel Pretty'."

"Mögen Sie auch Muggel-Musicals?" fragte Dumbledore. "Ich mochte immer besonders gerne 'My Fair Lady'."

"Oh, das liebe ich!" rief jemand.

"Ich dachte immer, dass das Hinzufügen von Gesang zu Shaws Meisterwerk Blasphemie war", entgegnete Snape.

"Also mögen Sie auch nicht 'Moulin Rouge'?" scherzte Cass.

"Nein, Mrs. Tyler, _das_ habe ich noch nicht gesehen."

"Kulturlücke!" riefen Dumbledore und Cass unisono.

"Was ich sagen wollte", setzte Snape fort, "ist, dass 'My Fair Lady' in hohem Grade unplausibel war."

"Da stimme ich zu", sagte Hermine. "Auf gar keinen Fall hätte sich Professor Higgins so geändert und angefangen, Eliza zu lieben, nachdem er sie doch zuerst gehasst hatte."

"Gut, aber er hat sie nicht ausschließlich gehasst, er nahm ihr bloß die Vergeudung ihres Potentials übel. Er wusste von Anfang an, dass sie hübsch und intelligent war, und es störte ihn, ihr dummes Gerede zu hören. Ich meine, dass es seiner schlechten Behandlung von Eliza unplausibel ist, dass sie überhaupt jemals zu ihm zurückgehen würde."

"In diesem Punkt bin ich mir nicht so sicher, Professor. War es nicht schließlich seine Ernsthaftigkeit, die es ihr ermöglichte, wie eine Dame zu sprechen und sogar für eine Dame durchzugehen?"

"Colonel Pickering war freundlicher zu ihr."

"Ja, aber er war älter und es war seine Freundlichkeit, die Higgins – _Sarkasmus_ ausbalancierte, während sie sie unterrichteten." Hermine hatte Shaw offenbar nicht nur gelesen, sondern dem Studieren seiner Arbeiten viel Zeit gewidmet. "Colonel Pickering unterstützte sie, während Higgins der Gegenstand ihrer Neigungen wurde. Das ist ein klassisches Muster."

"Aber wie entwickelt eine Frau Zuneigung gegenüber einem aufgeblasenen, herrischen Mann, der den Unterricht zur Hölle auf Erden macht?"

"Respekt für seine Intelligenz, natürlich!"

Weder Severus noch Hermine hatten auch nur die leiseste Ahnung, wie stark der Rest des Tisches versuchte, nicht zu lachen.

––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

(#) Eine Katzenminzemaus ist ein Katzenspielzeug, so etwas wie eine wollene Maus. 


	7. Verdammte Yankees 2

**Die fragliche Schülerin**

Anaralasia: Danke, das gibt Mut. Freut mich, dass dir diese Fanfic gefällt!  
Übrigens bin ich als Übersetzerin allein tätig

* * *

–––––––––––––––––––– 

**Kapitel 7: Verdammte Yankees (2)**

"Ist das _Fruchtkuchen_?" Den beiden Amerikanern sah man an, dass ihnen beim Anblick des Gebäcks eindeutig das Wasser im Munde zusammenlief. _'Warum bloß hat Großbritannien diesen Spinnern nicht schon im achtzehnten Jahrhundert ihre Unabhängigkeit gewährt?'_, wunderte sich Hermine.

"Ja, Dobby hat es extra gemacht. Ron Wheesy erklärte Dobby, es sei seine Lieblingsspeise."

Hermine murmelte ein besonders auserlesenes Muggelwort in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart.

"Vielen, vielen Dank, Dobby."

"_Seht_ euch doch mal diesen Fruchtkuchen an! Los, schnapp dir n Stück davon, Dob-Man!"

"Ja, Sir!" John nutzte den Accio, um einen Stuhl für Dobby zu besorgen, und nach vielen nervösen Danksagungen setzte sich der Hauself.

Am anderen Ende der großen Halle, woher John den Stuhl mit seinem Zauberspruch geholt hatte, war der Slytherintisch. Als Goyle von Malfoy befohlen wurde, die Klappe zu halten und den verdammten Weihnachts-Toast endlich zu _trinken_, machten dessen Hintern und der Fußboden Bekanntschaft und boten gleichzeitig eine ordentliche Einleitung in die Feiertage.

"Ma'am mögen den Fruchtkuchen auch, ja?" Dobby legte fette Stücke auf die Teller und gab Hermine ein besonders gigantisches Teil. Cass grinste und schluckte die Pekannuss herunter, die sie von der Oberseite abgenagt hatte.

"Ich liebe dieses Zeug! Vater hat es immer Türstopper genannt und wir haben es als komplette Mahlzeiten gegessen."

"Du 'ast Fru'ktku'ken für _Mahlzeiten_ gegessen?" erkundigte Fleur sich überrascht.

"Wenn man viel Zeit in einer Bibliothek verbringt, ist es wesentlich einfacher, ein bisschen Türstopper abzuschneiden als ein Mittagessen zu kochen." Cass und John verdrückten glücklich ihren Nachtisch, als ob es irgendeine prachtvolle Gaumenfreude darstellen würde anstatt von – na ja, Fruchtkuchen. Auch Dobby nahm versuchsweise einen Bissen und sah Hermine flüchtig an. Mit einem intensiven Übelkeitsgefühl drehte sie sich weg um sich darauf vorzubereiten, etwas vom 'Türstopper' zu probieren, als sie durch einen lauten Ton, wie den einer elektrischen Gitarre, aufschreckte.

"Wenn wir für eine Minute eure Aufmerksamkeit haben könnten", verkündete eine vertraute Stimme. "Da am heutigen Abend Karaokegesang für und von Schülern bzw. auch Lehrern stattfinden wird, haben wir eine spezielle Nummer vorbereitet, um die Festlichkeiten des heutigen Abends zu beginnen. Meine Damen und Herren, ich präsentiere Ihnen: Die Gryffindors!"

Eine Akustikgitarre durchbrach die Stille, und von allen Leuten war es tatsächlich Seamus Finnegan, der sie spielte. Dann erschien Harry am Mikrofon in einer schwarzen Lederjacke und begann zu singen:

_"Come out Virginia, don't let me wait  
You Gryffindor girls start much too late  
Aw, but sooner or later it comes down to fate  
I might as well be the one  
You know that only the good die young!"_

Schwach realisierte Hermine nicht nur, dass Ginny völlig baff war, sondern dass Cass rücksichtsvollerweise das Stück Fruchtkuchen von der Größe des Gibraltars gegen ihr wirkliches Lieblingsessen ausgetauscht hatte, nämlich Kürbistorte mit Zauberschlagsahne. Sie formte sich zu Wolken, während man das Zeugs aß, doch Hermine war an Harrys Gesang, und letztendlich auch an seinen Tanz mit Ginny wie gebannt. Insgeheim fragte sie sich, wie viel von Odgen's Feuerwhiskey Hagrid verwendet hatte, um Ron am Totschlag zu hindern, doch dann erkannte sie, dass er das Saxophonsolo zu spielen begann. Offenbar kam er jetzt damit klar, dass sein bester Freund mit seiner Schwester ging, oder aber er sah Harry als das geringste Übel unter den männlichen Schülern Hogwarts an.

Die Gryffindor Jungs (inklusive Neville am Schlagzeug) wurden von einer mitreißenden Punk-Rock-Version von 'Deck the Halls' einiger Hufflepuffs gefolgt, und ein Jazztrio aus Ravenclaw spielte ein paar Stücke aus 'A Charlie Brown Christmas'. Offensichtlich hatte Cho Chang mehr als nur ein paar Klavierstunden gehabt.

Doch was ihnen allen die Show stahl, waren Winky und ihr Trio von weiblichen Hauselfen, die gekleidet in Motown-Paillettenkleidern 'You Don't Own Me' in vollem Lesley-Gore-Stil sangen. Eine der witzigsten Nummern waren Padma und Parvati Patil, die 'Sisters' aus dem Film 'White Christmas' vorführten, als Padma einer ihrer Federfächer entglitt und durch den Raum zu fliegen begann (Ginny hatte sie _gewarnt_, die Sachen nicht im Laden ihrer Brüder Fred und George zu kaufen, aber hatten sie auf sie gehört?). Dumbledore dachte aus irgendeinem Grund, dass es angebracht war, 'If I Were a Rich Man' von 'Fiddler On The Roof' zu bringen, und Flitwick startete schließlich den 'Time Warp', der sieben Strophen lang durchgehalten wurde, bis schließlich absolut jeder inklusive der Hauselfen mittanzte. Es war schon sehr seltsam, wie viele Zauberer die 'Rocky Horror Picture Show' mochten.

"Komm schon Hermine, gib dir nen Ruck!" versuchte Harry sie zu überreden und gestikulierte wild in Richtung der Bühne. "Es macht unglaublich Spaß!"

"Und ja, Severus, _auch_ die Lehrerschaft wird beteiligt", verkündete Minerva mit einem bösartigen Grinsen.

"In Ordnung, wir sind dabei", sagte John Tyler plötzlich. Er und Cass standen auf, er setzte sich ans Klavier, und sie rief mit dem Accio ihre lädierte Gitarre zu sich.

"Liebe Schüler und Kollegen, ich präsentiere euch unsere Gäste aus Amerika, John und Cass Tyler", sprach Dumbledore als Einleitung. "Begleitung?" nuschelte er unter seinem Bart zu John.

"Nö", antwortete dieser und spielte das Klavier, als ob er mit einem Metronom in seinem Arm geboren worden wäre. Cass kam mit ihrer spanisch klingenden Gitarre hinzu und ihr Song begann,

"_Let our love be a flame, not an ember"_, begann Cass,

_"Say it's me that you want to dismember."_

_"Blacken my eye, set fire to my tie"_, kam John mit seinem Part.

_"As we dance to the Masochism Tango!"_

Bei der dritten tobenden Strophe dröhnte die große Halle nur so vor Gelächter. John hatte irgendwas mit dem Klavier angestellt, so dass es von selbst spielte, und er tanzte mit seiner Frau in einer Weise, die vie zu skandalös gewesen wäre, als dass die Schüler es auch so getan hätten. Dumbledore und McGonagall tauschen Blicke aus, die in etwa 'Nun gut, sie sind frisch verheiratet' bedeuteten, außerdem folgten sie nach dieser Einlage selbst mit dem Duett 'I Got You Babe', was wirklich sehr süß anzusehen war. Dann verwuschelte Draco Malfoy seine Haare und sang einen Brian Slade-Song, der den meisten weiblichen Anwesenden und auch wohl ziemlich vielen Männern einheizte.

"Das war schon n bisschen schwuchtelig, oder was würden Sie sagen?" fragte Cass bei Snape nach.

"Entschuldigung?"

"Der blonde Kerl da, der die Türen wohl zu beiden Seiten offen hat?"

"Türen?"

"Wo der wohl einkaufen geht?"

"Cassandra, wenn man bedenkt, dass Sie nicht nur eine verheiratete Frau, sondern auch einige Jahre älter als Mr. Malfoy sind, wundert man sich doch, aufgrund welcher Motive Sie das fragen."

"Ich glaube bloß, dass diese etwas dämlich Dreinschauende mit den zwei großen Typen da drüben auf ihn steht."

"Das wäre Pansy Parkinson, und ja, ich glaube das tut sie."

"Die sieht doch _wirklich_ wie ne einfältige Kuh aus, hm?" fragte Cass abwertend. "Ich sah vor dem Ball, wie sie so eine süße Katze _trat_."

Einen Moment lang sah Severus die finsteren Blicke der Amerikanerin und fürchtete, dass sie in ihrem Anfall von Groll seine Schülerin verhexen könnte, was für die Todesser so etwas wie einen Startschuss bedeuten würde. Auf einmal fiel ihm auf, dass Werwölfe normalerweise keine Katzen leiden konnten.

"Können Sie mir erzählen, wie die Katze aussah?"

"Oh, das war so eine süße dünne, mit gelb-rötlichen Augen."

"Hager, mit einer Art misstrauischem Blick?"

"Joa."

"Bei Salazar, endlich hat es mal jemand getan!" sinnierte Severus.

"Was getan?"

"Die Katze, die Sie meinen, wird Mrs. Norris genannt, das Haustier unseres Hausmeisters. Ich bin nicht unbedingt jemand, der Tiere nicht ausstehen kann, aber jeder Schüler in diesem Schloss brennt darauf, dieses Biest zu treten."

"Verfickte Engländer" sagte Cass unverblümt und kippte ein kleines Glas Feuerwhiskey herunter, als ob es Wasser wäre. Snape starrte sie in stummer Ehrfurcht an. Er kannte keine Frau – außer selbstverständlich Minerva McGonagall – die das so herunterschütten könnte.

"Bitte denk nicht, dass wir alle Katzenhasser sind", bat Hermine sie, die darauf hoffte, die Wogen ein wenig zu glätten. "Mrs. Norris ist nur – naja, sie ist nicht gerade unglaublich nett."

"Oh, sie ist ein verschwörerischer kleiner Spitzel, und das weißt du", sagte nun auch Ron, der hinter ihr auftauchte und die Überreste des Fruchtkuchens beäugte. "Hat's geschmeckt?"

"Ronald Weasley, du bist ein gastronomischer Sadist", erwiderte Hermine.

"Ich mag den Fruchtkuchen", sagte Cass und biss ein Stückchen ab. "Du musst Ginnys Bruder sein. Ich liebe diese Geschichte, wie du das Auto geflogen bist und so."

"Das hat Ginny erzählt?" Ron schaute gerade ein wenig geknickt drein.

"Wir beide."

"Hermine!"

"Es ist ja nun nicht so, als ob es _keiner_ gewusst hätte", bemerkte Snape.

"Vielleicht könnte deine Heldentat ja in einem Lied verewigt werden", schlug Cass vor und betastete dabei liebevoll ihre Gitarre. "Ich hab außerdem gehört, du seiest gut im Schach." Sie spießte noch ein weiteres Stück Fruchtkuchen mit ihrer Gabel auf. "Bist du morgen um drei in der Bibliothek?"

"Ähm – ja, ich denke… - warum?"

"Wollte schon immer mal lernen, wie man das spielt. Mein Vater und ich haben immer Dame gezockt, vielleicht könnten wir ja auch ne Runde spielen."

Rons Augen blitzten kurzzeitig auf und er sagte zu, um fünf vor vier mit seinem neuen Schachset da zu sein, das Harry ihm geschenkt hatte. In diesem Moment erschien Padma Patil und nahm ihn am Arm, daher verschwand der Rotschopf wenig später mit einem Grinsen. Auf Snapes Gesicht zeigte sich eine tiefe Stirnfalte.

"Ich habe Ihre Aufzeichnungen gelesen, Cassandra."

"Und? Was?"

"Einen Schüler bedrängen?" Snape gab ihr seinen finstersten Blick und Hermine sah Cass schockiert an.

"Ich wollte ihn nicht bedrängen!"

"Sie erwarten von mir zu glauben, dass Sie kein Schach spielen können?"

"Nun, ich könnte es spielen", erwiderte Cass defensiv. "Ich weiß halt nicht, was die einzelnen Figuren tun oder wie man sie schlägt, oder welche man im Auge behalten sollte, oder –"

"Wie kann es sein, dass du noch nie Schach gespielt hast?", fragte Hermine. "Es ist das populärste Brettspiel der Welt."

"Eigentlich ist es das nicht, Miss Granger. Es gibt ein Muggelspiel, in dem man um Geld spielt, und dieses Spiel schlägt Schach es in dieser Hinsicht schon seit Jahrzehnten." Snape befüllte wieder sein Glas und betrachtete ihren zunächst überraschten, dann jedoch berechnenden Blick.

"Ja, das stimmt… Monopoly. Wir haben eines zu Hause."

"Also _das_ kann ich spielen", verkündete Cass.

"Und ich ebenfalls", Snape nahm einen kleinen Schluck Kürbissaft. "Lucius Malfoy spielt gerne um richtiges Geld."

"Welche Spielfigur mögen Sie am liebsten, Sir?", fragte Hermine.

"Wir sind auf einer Party, Miss Granger, das 'Sir' können Sie weglassen", antwortete er kurz. "Ich persönlich mag das kleine Auto."

"Jap, das gilt auch für mich", erklärte John.

"Ich mag den kleinen Hund."

"Mir ist grad was eingefallen", sagte Cass und nahm ihre Gitarre. Geschickt zupfte sie eine Saite an. "Sing diesen Ton, Sev."

"Ich singe nicht!"

"Doch, das tust du, Severus", rief Minerva über ihre Schulter.

"Fein." Er tat wie ihm geheißen und sang geduldig jeden der acht Töne, die Cass ihm vorspielte. Ein wahrheftig seltsamer Ausdruck huschte über ihr Gesicht, dann drehte sich die Amerikanerin zu Hermine.

"Jetzt du."

"Ich kann nicht singen!"

"Sie können reden, oder?", bemerkte Snape säuerlich.

"Im Ernst, Cass, du willst mich nicht singen hören! Ich – aber – meine Stimme… da kommt der Putz von den Wänden!"

"Ich sehe hier keinen", antwortete Cass grinsend. "Komm schon, oder soll ich Dobby rufen, dass er dir noch mehr Fruchtkuchen besorgt?"

"Ich kann mitsingen, wenn es dir hilft", bat John ihr an.

"Oh… in Ordnung."

John stand auf, um sich zu Hermine zu setzen und ihr seinen klangvollen Charme herüberzuwerfen, damit sich ihre nervösen Töne hörbar gestalteten, aber abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie vor Angst eine aschfahle Gesichtsfarbe hatte, war sie nicht schlecht. Cass grinste breit und schulterte ihre Gitarre.

"Na dann los."

"Was haben Sie vor?", fragte Snape. Als Antwort verwandelte Cass eine Serviette in einen schwarzen Pelzhut und platzierte ihn auf seinem Kopf. "Oh nein! Auf gar keinen Fall, Cassandra!"

"Warum denn nicht, Sevvy?"

_"Nennen Sie mich nicht so!"_

"Cass, vielleicht sollten wir sie doch nicht zum Singen bewegen", schlug John vor.

"Aber sie sind einfach perfekt für eine mehrstimmige Harmonie!"

"Wahrscheinlich haben sie einfach nicht das Selbstvertrauen", antwortete der Werwolf. "Es ist wirklich schade. Das muss ein Fehler in der englischen Erziehung sein." Cass seufzte theatralisch.

"Stimmt. Was ist nur mit England seit der Zeit der Beatles passiert?"

"Wenn Sie zwei denken, dass umgekehrte Psychologie bei Hermine und mir auch nur eine Minute lang funktioniert", drohte Snape, doch Hermine sträubte sich schon.

"Professor, ich glaube, dass ich das Lied gerade kenne." Cass und John schlugen unter dem Tisch ein, als Hermine, die sonst der nette Bücherwurm war, Severus zur Seite der Bühne schleppte und sich dort positionierte.

"Sind Sie verrückt?", fragte er sie. Es war eine ernst gemeinte Frage.

"Haben Sie nichts vom Kürbissaft getrunken?", flüsterte sie verstohlen. "Wir werden heute Abend singen, ob wir wollen oder nicht."

"Terpsichoratrank!" Snape rauchte für einen Moment vor Wut, dann realisierte er die Bedeutung ihrer Worte: "Sie haben es geschmeckt, während ich es nicht bemerkt habe!" Seine Verwunderung ließ seine samtene Stimme nahezu zart klingen.

"Sie waren ein wenig abgelenkt – Professor."

"Zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor für ihre scharfe Zunge, Miss Granger." Ihre Gesichter waren nicht weit auseinander, und Hermine hoffte in Gedanken, etwas 'Traumlosen Schlaf'-Trank zu bekommen. "Welchen Song hatten Sie denn im Sinn?"

"Ähm… ich, also ich hatte – keinen."

"Sie haben gegen die Amerikaner geblufft?"

"Unglücklicherweise."

"Gryffindors", verfluchte Severus sie in Verzweiflung. "Also, haben Sie irgendwelche Ideen? Oder beinhaltet die Bibliothek keine Musik?"

"Der einzige Song, der mir gerade einfällt, wäre 'Yellow Submarine! Und Sie machen das hier nicht gerade einfacher!"

"Ich würde lieber Voldemort Sinatra singen hören, als _das_ zu ertragen!", grummelte Snape dunkel. Nun waren sie an der Reihe und wurden auf die Bühne geführt. "Warum spiele ich nicht etwas auf dem Klavier und _Sie_ singen?", flüsterte er ihr zu.

"Sie sind der Boss", antwortete Hermine verärgert.

"Eine gute Wahl", bemerkte Dumbledore. "Ich wusste nicht, dass du Brian Setzer magst, Severus."

––––––––––––––––––––

Der zweijüngste Weasley ließ vor Schreck sein Glas fallen.

"Sag mir, dass ich das gerade nicht sehe", flehte Ron.

"Doch, ich glaube schon", antwortete Harry bleich vor Entsetzen. "Sie singen."

"_Zusammen_", sagte Ron mit einer Grimasse.

"Sie _mögen_ es", beobachtete Ginny mit einem unterdrückten Grinsen.

"Ist euer Professor nicht ein sexy Blödmann?" fragte Cass, als sie mit John hinter ihm genau so auftauchte, wie der Rotschopf es vorher bei Hermine getan hatte. Jemand musste Ron auf den Rücken klopfen, sonst wäre er wahrscheinlich erstickt.

_"You've got me beat up und down,_

_Inside-out and across!"_ Snape hatte in der Tat eine sexy Stimme.

_"But in the middle of the night,_

_When the moon is shining bright, ah,_

_You're the boss!"_

Der Gesang stoppte und eine machte Pause für den Swingtanz. John wirbelte untätig seinen Zauberstab zwischen seinen Fingern wie einen Sektquirl, und Severus machte es ähnlich, indem er Hermine herumwirbelte. Cass stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen an und der Gesang ging weiter. Da das Lied von der anzüglichen Sorte war, sahen sowohl Professoren als auch Schüler ihnen mit Glotzaugen zu. Draco Malfoys Kiefer hing fast zwischen seinen Füßen als er Hermine zusah, und Madame Hooch stieß für Severus einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus.

Als diese Prüfung schließlich vorbei war, nahm das unglückliche Paar unter donnerndem Applaus wieder seine Sitze ein. Cass und John kehrten nach ein paar angespannten Sekunden zu ihren Sitzen neben ihnen zurück.

"Das war cool", sagte John zu Hermine als Kompliment.

"Ich glaube ich werde mich umbringen", verkündete sie süß und sarkastisch.

"Es war doch nicht schlecht", protestierte Cass.

"Doch, war es", sagte Severus, und sein Blick war mörderischer als der bei der heulenden Hütte drei Jahre zuvor. "Sie können sich so unglaublich glücklich schätzen, dass Albus die Unverzeihlichen über die Feiertage verboten hat."

"Sind alle Amerikaner manipulierende Idioten?" fragte Hermine.

"Ne. Nur die Republikaner", antwortete John.

"Warum konnten die Japaner bei ihrer Bombardierung vor fünfzig Jahren ihren Job nicht vernünftig erledigen?", fügte Snape hinzu.

"Warum konnten wir euch fünf Jahre davor nicht einfach den Nazis überlassen?"

"Warum haben uns die Franzosen euch nicht umbringen lassen?"

"Warum hat sich die Kartoffelfäule nicht noch ein bisschen mehr ausgebreitet?"

"Schade, dass die amerikanischen Ureinwohner nicht gleich alle Puritaner massakrierten."

"Die waren doch _wirklich_ anmaßende Affen, oder?" fragte Cass rhetorisch mit einem Grinsen, bevor sie wahrnahm, dass sie unabsichtlich mit Snape übereingestimmt hatte. "Verdammt."

"Frieden?", fragte John und bot Hermine ein Geschenk unter dem Weihnachtsbaum an.

"Noch nicht, Yankee-Wolf", bestimmte Snape. "Sie zwei müssen noch mal singen."

"Wie lautet eure Rache?"

"'Yellow Submarine'!", sagten Snape und Hermine im Einklang.

"In Ordnung, wir waren böse.", gab John zu. "Geschenke auspacken?"

"Das hier ist für Sevvy", sagte Cass während sie ihm das metallisch glänzende in die Hand drückte.

"Und diese beiden hier sind mit unseren Namen versehen." John reichte eines seiner Frau.

"Countdown auf drei?", schlug Hermine vor.

"Eins",

"Zwei",

"Drei!"

Snape sah sich begeistert den Inhalt seines Päckchens an. Es war ein handgeschriebenes Tränkelehrbuch im Taschenformat, und es datierte mindestens von den Schultagen Dumbledores an. Er betrachtete die Namen, die im Einband standen, nur um festzustellen, dass es nicht nur Nicolas Flamel einmal gehört hatte, sondern dass dieser es auch markiert und kommentiert hatte. Umso erstaunlicher war das Anhängeschildchen.

"Wo um alles auf der Welt hast du das gefunden, Hermine?"

"Eine glückliche Entdeckung bei Nooke's während der Feiertage. Woher wussten Sie, dass ich das hier brauche?" Sie starrte begeistert auf das Buch, das er für die gewählt hatte.

"Nun, wer beaufsichtigt denn Ihr Tränkeprojekt?" antwortete er und schaute ehrfürchtig auf die ordentliche Handschrift an den Seitenrändern. "Das ist unglaublich."

"Danke."

"Nein, ich danke Ihnen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass so etwas existiert, es ist…" Für einen Moment wusste Severus Snape nicht, was er sagen sollte. "Ich danke Ihnen, Hermine."

"Bitte sehr", antwortete sie ein wenig nervös. Für ein paar Sekunden sahen sie in das Lächeln des anderen, bevor ihnen bewusst wurde, dass die Tylers sie entsetzt anblickten.

"Was?"

Cass deutete mit erhobenen Händen auf einen Mistelzweig, der frei schwebend über ihren Köpfen hing.

"Ich war's nicht". Auch John hatte seine Hände gehoben, und beide schüttelten ihre Köpfe. Hermine schaute flüchtig zu einem anderen Tisch.

"Sieht so aus, als hätte Madame Hooch ein bisschen zu viel zu trinken gehabt."

"Cass!", züchtigte John sie.

"Sie sagte, sie liebt Eierpunsch!"

"Tja, es gibt nur einen Weg, um ihn loszuwerden", seufzte Hermine.

Ganz sachte lehnte sich Professor Snape herüber und küsste seine Schülerin, beziehungsweise jetzt seine Freundin, auf die Wange. Sie tat es ihm gleich, und dann küssten sie sich ganz schlicht auf die Lippen.

"Awwww." Cass und John dachten beide, dass es sehr süß war, auch wenn die beiden Briten fast so sehr wie das Rot der Gryffindorfahnen erröteten. Snape zog mit einem sarkastischen Blick seinen Zauberstab und ließ den Mistelzweig zu ihnen hinüberschweben.

"Zeit, das Spiel umzudrehen."

––––––––––––––––––––

* * *


	8. Zähne und Klauen

**Die fragliche Schülerin**

* * *

A/N: Nun wird's etwas düster… 

Ü/N: Lieben Dank, Anne, für das einzelne Review. Quantität ist ja nicht alles, ganz im Gegenteil, dein Lob entschädigt für die sonst so sporadisch aufkreuzenden Reviews hier.

Trotzdem möchte ich euch Leser (und ich weiß, dass es euch gibt!) darum bitten, dass ihr mir bzw. der Autorin eine kurze Meinung hinterlasst – keine Scheu, es herrscht immer noch Meinungsfreiheit ;)

So, jetzt aber los und freie Bahn für die Schokolade…

––––––––––––––––––––

**Kapitel 8: Zähne und Klauen**

„Beweg dich, Schlammblut", zischte Draco Malfoy und schob Hermine beiseite. Sie und ein paar andere wollten den Zug am zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag nach Hause nehmen, um doch noch ihre Familien zu sehen, obwohl sie auch den alljährlichen Weihnachtsball nicht hatten verpassen wollen. Hermine stolperte, als er sie in die Seite stieß und schürfte sich ihr Knie am harten Asphalt des Bahnsteigs auf.

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken schlug sie ihm ein ganz und gar nicht damenhaftes Wort entgegen, dass sie einmal bei 'Absolutely Fabulous', der Lieblingssendung ihrer Oma gesehen hatte. Was auch immer Patsys Lieblingsausdruck in der Zaubererwelt bedeuten mochte, wusste Hermine nun, dass er hier nicht seinen eigentlichen Zweck erfüllte: Draco Malfoy wurde in der Luft herumgedreht und durchgeschüttelt, als ob er zwischen Fluffys Kiefern hängen würde.

"Aufhören!", schrie er mit einer bemerkenswert hohen und angstvollen Stimme. Die unsichtbaren Kiefer gehorchten und ließen ihn grob auf den zementierten Bahnsteig knallen. Aus der Richtung seines rechten Beins war ein widerliches Knirschen zu vernehmen. Hermine sah schnell weg, als der Slytherin vor Schmerzen aufschrie. Weinend hinkte er zu dem Zug, der Richtung Norden fuhr.

"W-warte, bis ich d-das meinem V-vater erzähl'", keuchte er noch halb schreiend und halb schluchzend, aber definitiv wütend. Hermine war entsetzt, und erst als der Zug wegtuckerte, stand sie langsam von der Stelle auf, wo sie hingefallen war.

"Dieser kleine Schisser", fluchte Ginny und eilte zu ihrer Freundin. "Bist du in Ordnung?"

"Ginny! Hast du –?"

"Hab ich was?"

"Das ist Malfoy! Er wird seinem Vater erzählen, dass wir ihm das Bein gebrochen haben!"

"Hermine, ich hab nichts gemacht!" protestierte Ginny und besah sich das Knie ihrer Freundin, ohne weiterhin Gedanken an den Slytherin zu verschwenden.

"Voll ins Schwarze!" Beide Mädchen wirbelten herum, um in das Gesicht ihrer dunkelhaarigen lycanthropen Sitznachbarin vom Abendessen zu sehen. "Verfickter Bastard, ich hätte beide Beine erwischen sollen."

"Cass!" rief Ginny. "Sein Vater ist ein Todesser!"

"Meinetwegen kann der mich auch essen!" Offensichtlich war die Amerikanerin von jeder erdenklichen Bedeutung dieses Wortes absolut angepisst. "Der kleine Drecksack ist auf die Kröte von irgendjemandem gestampft!"

"Oh nein, Trevor!"

"Ich hab versucht ihn zu retten, aber dieses Arschloch hat das arme kleine Ding zu Tode gequetscht." Cass zog traurig einen kleinen und leblosen grünlichen Körper aus der Tasche ihres Jeansmantels. Es war in der Tat Nevilles geliebtes Haustier. "Wem gehörte er?"

"Unserem Freund Neville."

"Neville Longbottom?" Ginny und Hermine nickten und Cass biss sich auf die Lippe. "Wir müssen es ihm erzählen, denke ich – gibt es eine Zoohandlung in Hogsmeade?"

"Willst du ihm etwa eine neue Kröte kaufen?"

"Joa. Dann würde er es nie erfahren."

"Cass, Trevor war fast sieben. Neville würde es auf jeden Fall erfahren."

"Ich habe Alterungstränke!"

"Ich glaube kaum, dass Neville darauf hereinfallen würde. Er liebte seine Kröte." Hermine war reichlich erstaunt, als die fünfzehnjährige Ginny anfing die traurige Erwachsene zu trösten. Cass begann leise zu weinen. "Ist schon in Ordnung, Cass, er wird dir nicht böse sein."

"Nein, nicht deswegen. Trevor war Nevilles Haustier!" Die Amerikanerin schluchzte jetzt offen. "Ein Haustier ist gleichzeitig wie ein Kind und wie ein Bruder. Es ist nicht einfach nur irgendein Tier!"

"Ich weiß", sagte Ginny traurig. "Errol verließ uns letzten Sommer. Er war unsere Eule."

"Trevor hat uns aber nicht verlassen, Ginny, er wurde ermordet!" Cass hielt die kleine Kröte hoch und küsste sie zärtlich. Hermine und Ginny starrten sie an. "Ich dachte, das könnte vielleicht helfen."

"Ich kann auch einen späteren Zug nehmen. Mum und Dad werden es schon verstehen", bot Hermine an.

"Nein, du gehst besser", riet ihr Ginny. "Ich gehe mit Cass und wir holen dann auch Harry und Ron."

"In Ordnung… dann sehen wir uns nach Neujahr wieder."

Als Hermine in den Zug stieg, sah sie, wie Ginny einen Arm um Cass legte, während die beiden weggingen. Sie fand das irgendwie merkwürdig; normalerweise gaben sich Erwachsene vor Kindern nicht so aufgelöst. Sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass Amerikaner wahrscheinlich einfach offener mit ihren Gefühlen und sowas umgingen, in etwa wie die Franzosen oder Italiener. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Fleur Delacour einmal eine Champagnerflasche geköpft hatte, um den Tag der heiligen Johanna von Orleans zu feiern, und sie dazu Hermine, Harry, und einen völlig erstaunten Ron sowie den Rest von Gryffindor einlud mit ihr zu feiern. Ron hatte sich für diese Gelegenheit natürlich ordentlich aufgedonnert, und Professor McGonagall hätte ihm wahrscheinlich ein schreckliches und vor allem blutiges Schicksal beschert, wenn nicht auch Fleur nachts um drei Uhr lauthals die Marseillaise gesungen hätte.

Hermine hatte Zugfahren schon immer gemocht. Es war, wie ihr Vater immer sagte, eine hervorragende Gelegenheit zum Lesen; so hatte sie auch schon gut die Hälfte des Tränkebüchleins geschafft, das Snape ihr gegeben hatte. Bis King's Cross hätte sie es wahrscheinlich sogar komplett durchgelesen, wenn da nicht die Inschrift im Buchdeckel gewesen wäre, die sie sich mindestens vierzig Mal durchlas. Sie war simpel und direkt, wie man es von Snape gewohnt war, aber sie ließ viele Möglichkeiten offen, den Inhalt ihrer Wörter zu deuten. Als der Zug schon an Dinsford vorbei war, realisierte Hermine erst, dass dies fast so schlimm wie ihre Lockhart-Geschichte war, und kaufte sich eine Packung Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen, um sich abzulenken.

Pflaume. Sein Haar war absolut ekelerregend und seine Nase erinnerte sie an Edgar Allan Poes dunklere Verse. Karotte. Physisch gesehen war er nicht ihr Typ, obwohl seine Größe doch ganz nett war. Hamburger. Er hatte wirklich etwas Anmutiges, auch wenn er in seinen Roben einer Fledermaus ähnelte. Chips. In einer attraktiven Weise war er unglaublich intelligent. Zimtbrötchen. Seine Hände waren wundervoll, genau die Art, die sie gerne im Winter halten würde, wenn sie ihre Handschuhe vergessen hatte. Schokolade. Seine Augen – oh Merlin, die Augen!

Hermine biss auf eine Bohne mit Fruchtkuchengeschmack und erwachte jäh aus ihrer Träumerei. Sie hustete und spuckte und griff sich einen Moment lang an ihre Kehle, bis sie zum unvermeidlichen Schluss kam, was sie eigentlich war. Sie war ein Freak, und außerdem könnte sie sich wahrscheinlich daran gewöhnen, Fruchtkuchen zu mögen.

––––––––––––––––––––

Cass hatte offenbar ihr Bestes gegeben, um dem Jungen die Geschichte mit fester Miene zu erklären, doch schließlich brach ihre Stimme und Severus fuhr statt ihrer fort. Er hatte Neville gerade behutsam – wie es so seine Art war – daran erinnert, dass er einen neuen Kessel benötigen würde, seit er den letzten eingeschmolzen hatte, als ihn eine Welle der weiblichen Entrüstung überrollte. Eine entweder verkaterte oder extrem prämenstruale Cass Tyler schlug ihm mutig direkt ins Gesicht. Daraufhin folgten die schlimmsten Schimpfwörter, die beleidigendsten Ausdrücke und die derbste Sprache, die er seit seinem Quidditchtagen gehört hatte. Er zweifelte, ob Cass wohl Minerva in ihrem Ausbruch so übertreffen könnte, wie sie es schon beim Genuss von Alkohol getan hatte. Snape hatte beobachtet, wie sich Neville Longbottoms Augen weiteten, als eine Frau – und eine junge dazu – seinen Lehrer derart beschimpfte. Letztendlich war es Ginny Weasley, die sich laut genug ihre Kehle herausschrie, um Salazar Slytherin zu wecken, und die den Fluss der gut gezielten Obszönitäten stoppte. Es schien, dass Draco Malfoy Trevor die Kröte ermordet hatte. Cassandra hatte die Überreste des Letzteren in ein gryffindorfarbenes Taschentuch gewickelt, das Snape ihr abnehmen musste, als Ginny die Amerikanerin umarmte.

"Sie haben mein tiefstes Mitgefühl, Mr. Longbottom", sagte Snape so sachte wie möglich. "Ich versichere Ihnen, dass Draco Malfoy bestraft wird."

Die Gesichtszüge auf Nevilles blassem Mondgesicht wurden weich, als er Trevors Überreste entgegennahm. Snape stellte plötzlich fest, dass er jedes seiner Worte wirklich so gemeint hatte, wie er sie gerade zu seinem Schüler gesagt hatte."

"Das ist in Ordnung, Professor. Malfoy hatte schließlich nie eine Kröte wie Trevor." Der Junge breitete das Tuch aus und betrachtete seinen getöteten Freund ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. "Ich werde heute Nachmittag in Hogsmeade nach einem Kessel schauen. Wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen würden, ich möchte runter zu Hagrids Hütte."

"Nichts wird ihn zurückbringen können", sagte Snape impulsiv, falls Neville hoffen sollte, dass Hagrid ihm helfen könnte.

"Ich weiß, Sir. Ich wollte Hagrid nur fragen, ob ich ihn nicht unten am See begraben könnte. Trevor mochte es dort."

"Natürlich." Neville nickte zu Cass und ging mit Ginny zu Hagrids Hütte hinunter. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte sich Severus so sehr wie ein ekelhafter und idiotischer Bastard gefühlt.

"Tut mir Leid – normalerweise gehe ich nicht gleich so ab", entschuldigte sich Cass.

"Sie hatten jedes Recht, sich über mein Einschüchtern unter diesen Umständen zu erzürnen. Ich verspreche, dass Malfoy dafür bezahlen wird."

Die Yankee grinste.

"Nun werd mal nicht übereifrig, Sevvy. Vor nicht einmal zwei Minuten hab ich ihm immerhin das Bein gebrochen."

"Bitte was?"

"Das Bein gebrochen. Du weißt schon, eines dieser langen Dinger, die er zum Gehen benutzt."

"Amerikaner!" Severus hatte in ein paar Muggelsendungen gesehen, dass die Leute sich aus ihm unerklärlichen Gründen 'Hals- und Beinbruch' wünschten; doch dass diese vollkommen uneingeschüchterte Person, die fast noch ein Mädchen war, das auch noch wörtlich nahm, erschreckte ihn. Außerdem hatte sie sich selbst in ernsthafte Gefahr gebracht. "Wie haben Sie es getan?"

"Schweben lassen, durchschütteln, fallen lassen. Genau so, wie ich's beim Kniffel mit den Würfeln mache."

"Hat er Sie gesehen?"

"Nope. Er hatte gerade Hermine geschubst, sonst hätte ich nicht so reagiert." Plötzlich sah Cass ihn trotzig an. "Aber ich hätte ihn so oder so verletzt, Sev, ob Schüler oder nicht."

Severus hörte ihr nicht mehr zu. Wenn Draco dachte, dass Hermine ihn verletzt hatte, wären die Todesser beim Zuhause der Grangers bevor er 'zum Teufel mit den Kolonien' sagen konnte.

"Ihnen ist bewusst, dass er Lucius Malfoys Sohn ist?"

"Jap. Ich wette, er hat diesen Arschloch-Charakterzug von – scheiße!" Cass sauste in Richtung des Gryffindor-Turms. Severus sah, wie sie schlitternd stoppte, als sie das Treppenhaus erreichte, und hörte gleich darauf ihren Schrei: "Accio Bob!"

"Was machen Sie da?"

Ein Besen landete in Cass' Hand.

"Bob. Mein Besen." Die Amerikanerin schwang sich auf ihren Besen und war schon im Begriff, aus dem Fenster heraus zu fliegen, als sie jäh abstoppte. "Ähm – Sevvy?"

"Ja?" Snapes Stimme war eindeutig verärgert.

"Wo wohnt Hermine Granger?"

––––––––––––––––––––

Seltsamerweise waren ihre Eltern nicht da, um sie bei King's Cross zu treffen. Doch Hermine lächelte nur und winkte ein Taxi heran. Nach den Feiertagen hatten ihre Eltern oft besonders dringliche Fälle bei Ihren Patienten, die sich zum Beispiel einen Zahn an einem besonders harten Stück Fruchtkuchen abgebrochen hatten – einer der Gründe, warum alle Mitglieder ihrer Familie das Zeug so hassten. Hermine war schon immer selbstständiger als andere Kinder gewesen, daher stellte es nun auch kein Problem für sie dar, alleine mit dem Taxi zu fahren. Tatsächlich hoffte sie schon immer fast auf einen Anruf ihrer Eltern, dass sie kurzfristig einen sehr dringenden Termin wahrnehmen müssten. Beim Taxifahren konnte man immer sehr viel Spaß haben. Die Muggel erzählten oftmals sehr witzige Geschichten über interessante oder kuriose Leute und Dinge, die sie über die Jahre transportiert hatten, und die Zauberer unter ihnen kannten sogar noch wildere Geschichten. Nun, ihr Fahrer schien da keine Ausnahme zu sein.

"Kannst auch hier vorn sitz'n, wennde willst. Is schon hart, als Kind alleine rumzufahr'n, grad innen Ferien. Wohin soll's 'n gehen?"

"St. James Avenue, Nummer Sechsunddreißig."

"Ach, da bei'n Zahnärzten? Hatte mal so'n verdammtes Popcorn im Zahn, und Peter Granger hat's wieder rausgeholt. Tat nichmal weh. Bist wohl die Tochter?"

"Ja, mein Name ist Hermine."

"Kommst nach deiner Mutter, weißte das? Bei'er Sache mitm Popcorn gingste mir grad bis zu'n Knien, und nu biste wie alt? Sechzehn?"

"Ja, Sir." Das stimmte nicht genau, aber dem Taxifahrer einen Zeitumkehrer zu erklären, ging sogar über Hermines Erklärungskünste hinaus.

"Die Zeit vergeht! Dieser Popcornzahn hat mich seit dein Vater ihn in Ordnung gebracht hat nich mehr geärgert. Wirklich gute Ärzte, er und deine Mutter." Der Taxifahrer hielt an einer roten Ampel und grinste sie an. Für englische Verhältnisse sahen seine Zähne ziemlich krumm und schief aus. "Seit deine Mum mir diese Zimtzahnpasta gegeben hat, putz ich mir zweimal täglich die Zähne. Dies Pfefferminzzeugs schmeckt wie die letzte Pisse, wennde mir den Ausdruck verzeihst."

"Ich liebe Zahnpasta mit Zimtgeschmack. Haben Sie schon einmal diese kleinen scharfen Bonbons probiert, diese kleinen roten?"

Der Fahrer öffnete das Handschuhfach und zog eine riesige Tüte mit eben diesen Bonbons hervor. "Nimm dir welche", bot er fröhlich an.

"Hier, probieren Sie mal diese." Sie gab ihm einen Pfefferkobold. Der Taxifahrer schien das Zauberbonbon wirklich zu mögen, denn er gab zu, dass es noch besser als die Zimtpaste schmeckte. Dabei bekam er den Rauch, der aus seinen Ohren stieg, überhaupt nicht mit. Hermine hatte nach kurzem Überlegen befunden, dass das Zaubereiministerium einen kleinen Ferienscherz à la Fred und George kaum stören würde.

"Ist das deine Straße, Frollein? – Heilige Scheiße!" Das Taxi stoppte abrupt. Hermine sah schockiert zu dem Haus auf, in dem sie aufgewachsen war, nur um zu entdecken, dass Flammen daraus hervorschossen und zu allem Überfluss auch ein dunstig grünes Dunkles Mal darüber schwebte. Sie spurtete sofort aus dem Taxi los und erblickte gerade Cass Tyler, die von innen ein Fenster mit einem Ellenbogen einschlug.

"Ich hab deine Eltern nicht gefunden! Fang!" Cass warf Hermine einen Teddybär zu. Eine Sekunde später kam die Amerikanerin schon mit dem Familienfotoalbum und von allen Dingen ausgerechnet mit dem Toaster wieder. Hermine wollte gerade loslaufen, als Cass ihre Arme packte und sie mit ihrem Körper zurück drängte.

"Lass mich los!"

"Hinsetzen!" rief Cass und warf sich Schnee auf den Rücken. Die Amerikanerin rannte zurück ins Haus, kurz bevor das Portal in eine riesige Masse aus Funken zerstob. Von Hermine war nur kurz ein Schrei zu hören, denn fast sofort stand sie auf und versuchte wieder ins Haus zu laufen. Doch sie rannte nur in Professor Snape hinein. "Loslassen, verdammt!"

Severus hielt das Mädchen fest, sogar als sie schwächlich anfing, ihn mit ihren Fäusten zu treffen. Sie glaubte tatsächlich, dass ihre Eltern noch in dem lodernden Haus waren. Severus legte eine Hand an ihren Hinterkopf, während sie in seine Schulter schluchzte. Zuneigung durchflutete ihn wie Feuerwhiskey.

Eine Sekunde später stürzte Cass wieder aus dem Haus und legte Peter Grangers Notensammlung auf ihren Mantel, den sie im Schnee ausgebreitet hatte. Das Haus fiel danach so schnell in sich zusammen, dass Cass von den Funken fast im Gesicht getroffen wurde, als sie gerade versuchte, wieder hineinzurennen.

"Whoa!" rief sie. "Heiß, verdammt!" Eine verirrte Haarsträhne kokelte auf ihrem Kopf, doch darum schien sie sich nicht zu sorgen. Ein Engländer in weißem Mantel drückte ihr geistesgegenwärtig eine Hand voll Schnee auf den Kopf.

"Haben Sie unsere Tochter da drinnen gesehen?" fragte er flehend.

"Oh, Sie müssen Hermines Vater sein! Sie ist gleich da drüben!" Cass zeigte dem Zahnarzt und seiner in diesem Moment neben ihm auftauchenden Frau ihre schluchzende Freundin. "Hey, Hermine?"

"Daddy!" rief Hermine, löste sich von Professor Snape und sprintete auf ihren Vater zu. "Mum!"

"Hermine! Bist du in Ordnung?"

"Natürlich! Wart ihr – wart ihr im Haus?"

"Wir waren noch im Büro! Von da aus haben wir die Flammen gesehen und dachten, _du_ wärest schon im Haus!"

"Das Büro ist doch am zweiten Feiertag gar nicht geöffnet!"

"Eine Frau wollte ihre Krone in Ordnung gebracht haben. Sie bot uns einen Feiertagszuschlag an, also sind wir los, und sie bestand auf eine halbe Stunde mehr für zusätzliche Behandlung."

"Das nenn ich mal Glück", bemerkte Cass, der ihre verbrannte Locke ins Auge fiel. Peter und Jane Granger betrachteten sie schockiert. "Oh, 'Tschuldigung. Ich bin – eine Freundin ihrer Tochter."

"Dad, Mum, das ist Cass Tyler, und das hier ist Professor Snape. Cass, Professor, das sind meine Eltern", stellte Hermine die Umstehenden atemlos vor.

"Schön, Sie kennenzulernen", murmelte Jane zusammenhanglos und betrachtete ihr brennendes Haus. Sie erblickte das Fotoalbum auf dem Boden und schnappte es sich schnell. "Sie sind doch nicht – sind Sie etwa da in das Feuer rein?"

"Jap", Cass lächelte ein bisschen manisch. "Feuerfeste Roben." Peter entdeckte seine Notensammlung, sammelte den Stapel schnell auf und bedankte sich ausgiebig. Hermine hielt ihren alten Teddybären Algernon immer noch in der Hand.

"Dieses Feuer war kein Unfall. Es tut mir Leid, aber wir müssen disapparieren", verkündete Snape.

"Oh, toll!" rief Peter Granger. "Hermine hat das geübt, um ihre Lizenz zu erhalten."

"Meine Dame, Hermine; wenn Sie sich bitte an mir festhalten würden?" Snape bot seine Arme den beiden Grangers an. "Cass, kannst du Mr. Granger mitnehmen?"

"Na klar." Cass zog prompt ihren Gürtel hervor, der aufgrund irgendeiner merkwürdigen Mode aus elastischem Cord war, und band damit Peter Grangers Hand an ihrer eigenen fest.

"Ähm… vielleicht gehe ich besser mit Cass", bot Hermine an.

"Ja. Ich hab das schon lange nicht mehr gemacht, und Hermine ist vielleicht noch besser im Training."

"Ach, das ist okay", sagte Mr. Granger lächelnd. Ein paar Sekunden später standen sie vor Hogwarts Toren. Irgendetwas in Hermine widerstrebte, Snape wieder gehen zu lassen.

"Ist das deine Schule, Liebling?" fragte ihre Mutter. "Sie ist wunderschön!"

"Hagrid?" rief Snape. "Vielleicht ist er schon beim Abendessen – verdammt!"

"So ist er immer", erklärte Cass.

"Können wir nicht eines der Erstklässlerboote nehmen?", fragte Hermine.

"Das werden wir wohl müssen", bestätigte Severus. "Also, wenn Sie mir folgen würden?"

In den Booten fiel Hermine auf, wie schrecklich merkwürdig das alles war. Snape hatte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt, um seinen Stand zu festigen, während er wie ein venezianischer Gondoliere steuerte. Sie berührte seine Hand kurz mit ihrer, und ein warmes Beben durchlief sie beide. Das Licht der Sterne auf dem schwarzen Wasser war ihr nie romantischer vorgekommen, und das Eis um die gefrorenen Ränder des Sees wurde mit funkelndem Schnee bedeckt, der wie Diamanten aussah.

"Ist es nicht bemerkenswert?" sinnierte Mrs. Granger. "Wir verdanken unser Leben dieser wohlhabenden Dame mit der kreuzförmig gespalteten Ecke vom vierten Eckzahn."

"Wie sah sie aus?" erkundigte Hermine sich ungläubig.

"Vollkommen weiß, eine geringfügige Narbe von einem Wurzelkanal unter dem zweiten linken Backenzahn", fing ihr Vater an. Doch ihre Mutter übernahm eine Sekunde später.

"Groß, blond, mit einer wirklich tiefen Stimme. Erinnert mich an Kathleen Turner – wieso?"

Cass grinste fragend zu Professor Snape, als ob er dieses kleine Wunder hervorgebracht haben könnte. Er starrte jedoch so lange wie möglich teilnahmslos zurück, und zeigte dann sehr kurz ein halbes Lächeln.

Alte Schulfreunde waren immer für einen Gefallen gut.

––––––––––––––––––––

* * *


	9. Whap

**Die fragliche Schülerin**

A/N: Hiermit entschuldige ich mich ausdrücklich für Trevors Tod, aber es musste so sein. Dafür habe ich mir eine schöne Abschiedsrede einfallen lassen, die ich euch im folgenden Kapitel präsentiere.

Ü/N: Wieder ein neues Kapitel. Das mit der Dentalversorgung Hogwarts kommt doch noch, also psssst – nichts verraten :-)

* * *

**Kapitel 9: Whap**

Hermine sah ihre ältere Freundin an, die sich gerade die Robe abgestreift hatte und nun ihre Snowboots auszog. Cass trug ein einfaches Muggel T-shirt mit einem Druck auf der Vorderseite. Als sie aufstand, erkannte Hermine den Text:

'Please an Englishman. Shoot Yoko.'

"Warum in Merlins Namen ziehen Sie so etwas an?" fragte Snape. "Draußen sind es fast minus zwanzig Grad. Und wer ist eigentlich Yoko?"

"Yoko Ono…" seufzte Hermines Vater. "Yoko Ono ist eine Ausgeburt der Hölle."

"Ein dunkler Muggel?" erkundigte sich Snape verwirrt. Hermine musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken, als ihr Vater mit der Schimpftirade begann, die sie sich schon seit ihrer Kindheit hatte anhören müssen.

"Sie – als Person – ist die Rechtfertigung für Hiroshima. Aber die dämlichen Yankees haben es ja vermasselt."

"Yoko Ono war eine japanisch-amerikanische Sängerin, die John Lennon geheiratet hat", erklärte Mrs. Granger. "Viele Fans glauben, dass sie der Grund für die Auflösung der Beatles war und nehmen die Sache viel zu ernst."

"Yoko _ist_ böse", sagte nun auch Cass. "Immerhin hat sie Julian quasi enterbt."

"Sie mögen die Beatles?" fragte Mr. Granger hoffnungsvoll.

"Oh ja, sie sind einfach grandios gut! Mit dem Songtext von 'Sgt. Pepper', der zwischen den Notenlinien steht, habe ich sogar lesen gelernt."

"Ab und zu spiele ich immer noch ganz gerne ihre Songs. Als Hermine noch klein war, war das der einzige Weg, um sie zum Schlafen zu bewegen."

"Ah ja. Ich habe den Stapel Notenblätter neben ihrem Bett gesehen."

"Es war unglaublich mutig von Ihnen, diese ganzen Sachen aus unserem Haus zu retten", sagte Mrs. Granger und hielt das Fotoalbum schützend an sich gedrückt.

"Ach, es schien mir einfach richtig, das zu tun."

"Cass, du hättest dich ernsthaft verletzen können." Hermine hielt den Teddybären Algernon immer noch fest umklammert.

"Es war wirklich beeindruckend", sagte Snape trocken. "Besonders gut gefielen mir die zwei Szenen, als Ihr Haar Feuer fing."

"Stimmt!" Cass schlug spielerisch auf Snapes strähniges, fettiges Haar. "Hätte ich dich an meiner Stelle reingehen lassen, wärst du wahrscheinlich wie ein Römisches Licht in Flammen aufgegangen." Snape zeigte ihr einen seiner finstersten und stechendsten Blicke, doch die etwas überdrehte Amerikanerin schien dagegen immun.

"Gibt es ein Hotel irgendeiner Art in Hogsmeade?", fragte nun Mrs. Granger.

"Keines, das sicher genug wäre", antwortete Snape. "Doch Sie sind in Hogwarts willkommen, bis Sie eine sichere Unterkunft gefunden haben. Das Ministerium bietet etwas Ähnliches zu dem an, was die Muggel Zeugenschutzprogramm nennen."

"Das Ministerium?" wollte Hermine wissen. "Würden Luc – die Todesser, meine ich – sie da nicht finden können?"

"Mine hat Recht. Wir müssen auf die Matratzen!", verkündete Cass, die scheinbar schon seit ihrer Kindheit auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet hatte, endlich diesen Satz loszuwerden.

"Die was?" fragte Snape. Cass seufzte theatralisch auf, als ob sie nur von Idioten umgeben sei.

"Wir müssen uns außerhalb der legalen Bereiche bewegen. In 'Der Pate' war es so, dass jedes Mal, wenn ein Krieg zwischen den Familien begann, die Männer in Appartements gingen, die nur mit Matratzen auf den Böden ausgestattet waren. Wenn man also in den Krieg zieht, sagt man 'auf die Matratzen gehen'."

"Also meinen Sie", fragte Mr. Granger, "dass wir in einem Appartement bleiben sollen?"

"Nein, ich sage nur, dass wir nicht das Ministerium hinzuziehen sollten. Ich würde eher den Mafiosi-Weg wählen, um euch zu verstecken."

"Wir müssen uns verstecken?" Mrs. Granger wurde auf einmal sehr blass.

"Vor den Todessern. Sie sind nicht die Einzigen", erklärte Snape.

"Ist Hermine hier denn sicher?"

"In diesem Land gibt es keinen Ort, der sicherer wäre als Hogwarts", lächelte Cass. "Aber ich kenne einen Ort für euch, der fast genau so sicher ist."

––––––––––––––––––––

"Das ist der Gryffindorturm", erklärte Hermine. "Um hineinzukommen, müsst ihr das Passwort sagen."

"Und wie lautet es?", flüsterte ihr Vater.

"Schildkrötenschwanz."

Peter Granger sprach das Passwort und die fette Dame schien höchst amüsiert, als das Portraitloch aufschwang. Jane Granger folgte ihrem Mann und ihrer Tochter und schrie schon im nächsten Moment auf vor Überraschung, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum etwas sah, das einem improvisierten rituellen Opfer glich. Schüler in Schuluniformen, komplett mit den rot-goldenen Krawatten, hatten sich um einen Tisch gruppiert, auf dem eine tote Kröte auf ein Spitzendeckchen gebettet lag.

"_Hermine_", zischte sie, "was geht hier vor?"

"Ah, Gäste", sagte Ron ziemlich ernst. "Wegen der Beerdigung?" Er schüttelte Mr. Granger die Hand und lächelte höflich. "Es ist schön, Sie beide wieder zu sehen", flüsterte er.

"Wie bezaubernd, Ronald!", bemerkte Mrs. Granger, erleichtert, dass das Begräbnis keine Opfergabe war, sondern nur etwas, das alle für richtig hielten. "Finden für alle Haustiere hier Beerdigungen statt?"

"Also… ja, Ma'am, für alle toten zumindest."

"Trevor gehörte meinem Freund Neville", erklärte Hermine nun und deutete auf Besagten.

"Oh, ja!" Mr. Granger bot dem offenbar bekümmerten, aber doch recht ruhigen Jungen seine Hand an. "In dem ersten Brief, den Hermine damals nach Hause schickte, erzählte sie uns eurer gemeinsamen Suchaktion nach deiner Kröte, und dass es ihr das Gefühl gab, sie würde hier bald neue Freunde finden. Es tut mir sehr Leid, dass sie verschieden ist."

"Trevor wurde ermordet", bemerkte eine kalte Stimme plötzlich hinter ihnen. Die Grangers und Neville fuhren herum und sahen Cass und John, die beiden Werwölfe, die beinahe die Zähne zu fletschen schienen. "Ich habe eine Orangenkiste für ihn verwandelt, Neville", verkündete John, der dem Jungen einen kleinen Sarg in Krötengröße überreichte, welcher tatsächlich ein in Gryffindorfarben gehaltenes Futter hatte.

"Danke schön. Trevor mochte diesen Geruch immer."

Ginny hob die misshandelte Kröte leicht an und setzte sie in den kleinen Sarg. Das Spitzendeckchen war, wenn man genauer hinsah, etwas schief, und es schien aus derselben Sorte Garn gemacht zu sein, aus der auch die Weasley-Pullover bestanden. Ginny legte es auf Trevor und verstaute ihn ordentlich.

"Als Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft", verkündete Katie Bell ernst, "möchte ich jeden darum bitten, beim Spiel am nächsten Dienstag eine schwarze Armbinde zu tragen, um Trevor zu gedenken, und, so Gott es will, den Slytherins die Scheiße aus den Hirnen herauszuprügeln."

Keiner lachte; es war nur zustimmendes Nicken zu erkennen.

"Ich weiß noch, dass Trevor alles aß, was wir ihm vorgesetzt haben", begann Ron traurig die Lobesrede auf Trevor. "Und obwohl er im Laufe der Jahre in so viele verschiedene Dinge verwandelt wurde, hat er sich kein einziges Mal beschwert."

"Trevor war eine tolle Kröte", fügte Harry hinzu. "Und wir hatten immer sehr viel Spaß bei der Suche nach ihm, wenn er wieder einmal verloren gegangen war."

Einige Leute steuerten noch ihre Erinnerungen an Trevor bei, ein paar wehmütige, aber auch ziemlich viele lustige, wie zum Beispiel die von Alicia Spinnet, die davon erzählte, dass sie Trevor einmal in ihrer Unterwäscheschublade gefunden hatte. Einige Male grinste Neville, ein- oder zweimal lachte er, doch die meiste Zeit hatte er einen ruhigen und verschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Wisst ihr noch, wie er immer die Fliegen gefangen hat, als wir für die Prüfungen lernen mussten und es so heiß hier war?", erinnerte sich Dean Thomas. "Einmal hat er einen Moskito direkt von meinem rechten Arm weggefressen."

"Er schlief auf meinem Kissen", sagte Neville leise. Der rundgesichtige Junge schien fest gewillt, nicht zu weinen, und damit war er erfolgreich. "Ich weiß, dass ihn nicht jeder mochte, weil er ja nur eine Kröte war, und ich weiß, dass einige von euch jetzt lieber nicht hier wären. Aber es – es ist wirklich toll von euch, dass ihr hier seid. Trevor hätte gerne diese ganzen Sachen gehört, die ihr über ihn gesagt habt, und wahrscheinlich hätte er sich noch mehr darüber gefreut, weil es sehr nett ist, wenn jemand gerade sein Haustier verloren hat. Eigentlich war er nur eine kleine Kröte, aber er war eine gute Kröte, und ich weiß, dass er jetzt da ist, wo alle guten Haustiere hinkommen."

Ginny und Harry trugen den kleinen Sarg durch die Flure, begleitet von einer feierlichen Prozession der Gryffindors. Der Festzug schritt nach draußen zum vollkommen eingeschneiten Ufer des Sees voran, wo Trevors Grab freundlicherweise schon von Hagrid vorbereitet worden war. Mr. und Mrs. Granger waren offensichtlich ein wenig verwirrt, doch sie folgten höflich und Hermine konnte hören, wie ihre Mutter ein altes St. Francis-Gebet murmelte.

"Ich finde es gut, was deine Freunde hier machen", flüsterte ihr Vater.

Hermine dachte ebenfalls, dass diese Begräbniszeremonie sehr rücksichtsvoll war. Alles, was über Trevor oder an Neville gerichtet gesagt wurde, war gründlich überlegt, um Respekt und nicht Verachtung auszudrücken, und niemand verhielt sich so, als ob die Bestattung einer Kröte amüsant wäre. Es war ja nicht so, dass außer Neville jemand Trevor besonders gemocht hätte, realisierte Hermine, doch der Grund seines Todes verletzte das gerechte Wesen aller Gryffindors. Außerdem war es doppelt ungerecht, da ausgerechnet Nevilles Haustier umgebracht worden war, wo er schon in seinem Leben so schreckliche Verluste hatte hinnehmen müssen. Und Draco Malfoy verdiente ihn nicht nur, nein, er war sogar ein exquisites Ziel für jenen Hass, der aus dieser Ungerechtigkeit wuchs.

Ein leises Geräusch ließ Hermine sich umblicken. Cass weinte bitterlich in Johns Schulter hinein.

"Ich hätte ihm beide Beine brechen sollen", flüsterte sie ihm zu. "Für diese Tat hätte ich ihm viel Schlimmeres antun können."

"Du hast das Richtige getan, Cass", beruhigte John seine Frau, die nun um einiges jünger aussah, als Hermine zuerst vermutet hatte. "Diese Todesser werden wir _fertig machen_ dafür, dass sie aus diesem Jungen jetzt schon ein solches Scheusal gemacht haben."

"Sie waren schon bei Hermine Grangers Haus", gab Cass zu. "Feuer. Es hätte alle umbringen können."

"Bastarde."

"Es war ein Fehler von mir, ihn zu verletzen. Ich hab wieder einmal im Affekt gehandelt."

"Vielleicht war das gar nicht so schlecht", überlegte John. "Sie werden annehmen, die Grangers wären tot. Dann lassen sie Hermine für eine Weile erstmal in Ruhe."

"Ich dachte mir, ich könnte das ein wenig wieder gut machen und meinen Dad fragen, ob sie bei ihm unterkommen können."

"Das halte ich für eine großartige Idee. Sehen sie dir oder ihm denn ähnlich – um als Verwandtenbesuch durchzugehen?"

"Keineswegs. Aber ich dachte, mein Vater könnte sie als Professoren für Zahnmedizin empfangen."

"Sehr clever!" John schien die Idee zu mögen, ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. "Und sie sind Muggel, richtig? Also wär dein Vater ein perfekter Unterschlupf. So müssen sie sich nicht mit Zaubererkram herumschlagen."

"Ich hoffe nur, dass Dad sie nicht zu sehr abschreckt."

"Naja, stimmt, er kann schon sehr merkwürdig sein."

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Hermines Gesicht. Lucius Malfoy würde niemals auf die Idee kommen, nach ihren Eltern in Amerika zu suchen.

"Hermine?", fragte John plötzlich und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Haben deine Eltern was gegen klassische Musik?"

"Meine Mutter kann sich dafür begeistern."

"Oh, wunderbar!" Cass grinste und öffnete eine Packung mit Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen. "Dad ist Professor für Linguistik an der Carnegie Mellon Universität und er – naja, manchmal ist er ein wenig sonderbar." Cass verdrehte auf einmal die Augen und kicherte. "Wuah. Wollt ihr auch welche? Meine war wohl Karotte."

Hermine nahm ebenfalls ein paar Bohnen, die erste schien Cheddargeschmack zu haben.

"Meine Eltern sind ziemlich belesen. Wo in Amerika wohnt dein Vater denn?"

"In Pittsburgh natürlich. Das Wetter dort sollte schön sein – schön grausam."

"Das macht ihnen nichts aus, da bin ich mir sicher. Immerhin sind wir Engländer."

"Apropos", Cass schien sich plötzlich an etwas zu erinnern. "Gibt es ein Theaterviertel in London?"

"Ja, West End, wieso?"

"Ich dachte mir, dass John und ich uns etwas ansehen… und vielleicht sogar deinen Professor Sevvy mitnehmen könnten." John war ein paar Meter weiter gegangen, um mit jemandem zu sprechen, und Cass senkte ihre Stimme verschwörerisch. "Du musst unbedingt mitkommen, sonst werden John und Sev den ganzen Abend nur über Tränke und so nen Kram sprechen."

"Würden sie das nicht so oder so?"

"Ja, aber so können _wir_ über Zaubersprüche, Arithmantik und solche Sachen reden. Nebenbei: Ich bin wirklich mies in Zaubertränken. Wie kannst du es nur _aushalten_, darin auch noch ein Projekt zu machen?"

"Nun ja, ich schätze, das ist wohl mein akademischer Geschmack." Hermine war ein wenig unbehaglich ob Cass' Redseligkeit. "Außerdem dachte ich, es wäre eine Herausforderung."

"Du bist also eher der arbeitswütige Typ?"

"Jap. Zudem wusste ich, dass es mir mindestens eine abendliche Stunde Quidditchdiskussionen ersparen würde."

"Spielst du?"

"Nö."

"Ich spiele ab und zu als Jäger oder Hüter. In diesen Positionen muss man nicht so hoch fliegen." Cass kratzte sich kurz am Ohr. "Also… du magst Zaubertränke, ja?"

"Ja, schon." Hermine dachte, das hätte sie bereits gesagt.

"Okay… die Sache ist: Ich brauche jemanden, der mir beim Brauen hilft."

"Ich bin mir sicher, Professor Snape würde sich nicht daran stören, wenn ich etwas extra mache – vorausgesetzt, es ist nichts Illegales, ja?"

"Nein, es ist bloß – mir wär's lieber, du würdest es Sevvy nicht erzählen." Cass schob die Hände in ihre Taschen. "Es ist etwas, das man falsch aufnehmen könnte, wenn man ein Kerl ist und so, und ich möchte vermeiden, dass er später über John seine Sprüche macht."

"Oh, eine Frauensache."

"Exakt."

"Oh. Da kann ich helfen."

Cass schien durch ihren erleichterten Seufzer plötzlich in sich zusammen zu sinken. "Danke, Hermine, das ist wirklich sehr nett."

"Ist dir nicht kalt?" Ginny erschien, die gerade bemerkt hatte, dass Cass in der schottischen Winterdämmerung nur ein T-Shirt trug.

"Nö. Also, wie schnell kannst du den Kessel und das restliche Zeug in den Toilettenraum bringen, von dem mir erzählt wurde?"

"Ginny!" Hermine war überrascht. "Du hast ihr davon erzählt?"

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Sie hat gefragt."

"Na klar! Ich bin mir sicher, Cass kam zu dir an und wollte einen Ort wissen, wo man am besten illegalerweise Tränke zubereiten kann!"

"Jap." Cass grinste breit.

"Oh man! Hoffentlich nicht schon wieder Vielsafttrank, von dem Zeug hab ich echt genug."

"Nee, nur ein… ähm –"

"Fruchtbarkeitstrank", ergänzte Ginny.

"Gins!", protestierte Cass. "Warum verkündest du's nicht gleich beim Quidditchspiel?"

"Wo wir davon sprechen", flüsterte Ginny, "Klappe jetzt, die Jungs kommen."

Harry, Ron und Neville schritten ernst auf Ginny, Cass und Hermine zu.

"Mrs. Tyler", begann Ron, "zum Schutze der Unschuldigen haben Sie große Taten vollbracht."

"Weiterhin", fügte Harry hinzu, "sind wir informiert worden, dass Sie bei der wunderbaren Rettung von Hermines Teddybär mitten aus einem von Todessern verursachten Großbrand Heldenmut bewiesen haben. Darüber hinaus wurde uns von Ginny mitgeteilt, dass Ihre Haarsträhnen auf der linken Seite so kurz sind, weil sie im Zuge dieser Tat angebrannt wurden."

"Für all dieses", sagte Neville feierlich, "ernennen wir Sie hiermit zum Mitglied des Ordens der Krone und zum Ehrenmitglied Gryffindors auf Lebenszeit." Mit großer Festlichkeit steckte Neville ein kleines Abzeichen auf Cass' T-Shirt fest, das einen Hirsch darstellte. Harry schwor ein Pergament herbei und entrollte es.

"Hiermit erhalten Sie eine neuerliche Version der Karte des Rumtreibers, in Anerkennung Ihrer Tapferkeit, und dass Sie sich nicht verlaufen. Damit sie erscheint, sagen Sie 'Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin'. Und wenn Sie fertig sind 'Missetat begangen'; wir wollen ja verhindern, dass irgendein gemeiner Slytherin sie entdecken kann."

Eine Sekunde später fand sich Cass wieder, wie sie die Karte hielt und von mehreren gutaussehenden Gryffindor-Jungs auf die Wangen geküsst wurde. Für Ginny und Hermine waren diese letzten Feierlichkeiten jedoch zu viel, und sie wendeten sich kichernd ab.

"Uh – ähm, vielen Dank", stammelte Cass.

––––––––––––––––––––

"Narcissa!", rief eine scharfe weibliche Stimme, deren Klang fast schreiend an den gewölbten Decken von Malfoy Hanor widerhall.

"Ich bin hier", antwortete die Dame des Hauses von dem graziösen Divan aus, auf dem sie zu nähen schien. "Wirklich Severus, dieser Trank scheint dir gar nicht zu bekommen."

Die Gestalt von Melindra Parkinson verschwamm mit Severus Snape.

"Ich dachte mir schon, dass es etwas viel war, aber es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, damit man es hinter diesen verdammten Goyle-Brüdern aushalten kann. Kannst du nicht veranlassen, dass sie sich zumindest jeden dritten Sonntag waschen?"

"Dann ginge vielleicht die Hälfte ihrer Dummheit verloren." Narcissa legte die Slytherin-Steppdecke beiseite und enthüllte etwas, das einem Schundroman aus gewöhnlichen Muggelsupermärkten schockierend ähnlich sah. "Hat alles nach Plan geklappt?"

"Bestens." Snape starrte angewidert auf den Umschlag. Narcissa hielt das Heft stolz hoch.

"Magst du's? Ich finde, die Models sind ein bisschen übertrieben geraten, aber es ist schön, wieder etwas im Druck zu haben."

"Wenn Lucius wüsste, dass du die nur zum Spaß schreibst", warnte Severus. Narcissa ließ ein kehliges Lachen hören.

"Ist das in irgendeiner Weise schlimmer als Millie Parkinsons Neigung zum traumlosen Schlaf oder Jenny Catesbys Schwäche für Fanfiction?" Die blonde Frau drehte abwesend ihren Zauberstab in den Fingern. "Letzteres habe ich immer noch nicht verstanden."

"Übrigens glaube ich, dass ihre Tochter geschlagen wird."

"Verdammt! Wenn das dieser dreckige, kleine Blodgettjunge ist –"

"Er ist es."

"Zur Hölle mit ihm!" Narcissa warf den Schundroman in einen riesigen Spiegel, der zerbarst. "Ich schwöre dir, wenn es nicht um dich und diesen zuckersüchtigen Mann ginge, würde ich loslaufen und Draco zu Salazar befördern."

"Warum machst du das nicht sowieso mal diesen Sommer?" Severus hob den Roman untätig auf und musterte das Cover abwertend. "Gestern hat er Neville Longbottoms Kröte getötet."

"Ach deswegen hat ihm fast jemand das Bein abgerissen?", fragte Narcissa fast abwesend. "Vielleicht hätte ich es nicht heilen sollen. Kleiner Scheißer…"

"Im Übrigen war es nicht Miss Granger, die ihm das Bein gebrochen hat."

"Oh, das war mir klar. Meinen Quellen zufolge scheint sie dafür viel zu nett zu sein."

"Deine Quellen?" Ein winziges Lächeln schimmerte an Severus Mundwinkeln.

"Schätzchen, was denkst du, _wofür_ die misshandelten Slytherinmädchen alles gut sind?" Narcissa lächelte königlich und nahm ein ekelig klebriges Ding in die Hand. "Und ich weiß mehr über dich, als es dir lieb wäre."

"Was in Merlins Namen isst du da?" Snape beäugte die Köstlichkeit mit wachsendem Ekel.

"Ein 'Crispy Creme Donut'. Ist so 'ne Muggelsache." Narcissa bot ihm die flache Box an, doch er lehnte ab, als ob sie knusprige Frösche enthielte. "Ich habe eine Kiste für dich, die du zum Zuckermann mitnehmen sollst."

"Hättest du dir ein noch offensichtlicheres Pseudonym einfallen lassen können?"

"Lucius meint immer noch, es hätte mit irgendeinem Muggelfilm zu tun, anstatt, dass man es wörtlich nimmt. Steht er nicht immer noch auf diese Zitronendrops?"

––––––––––––––––––––

* * *


	10. Snape wird gemuggelt

––––––––––––––––––––

A/N: Und ein weiteres neues Kapitel. Leute, jetzt weiß ich, wie sich Charles Dickens gefühlt haben muss, als er seine Werke schrieb (mit den ganzen Leuten, die ihm in Briefen sagten wie sehr sie seine Arbeit schätzten). Eure Reviews sind so toll – besonders bei diesem verteufelten Englischlehrer, der meint ich hätte kein Talent. Eine meiner Mitschülerinnen liest auch sehr gerne Fanfictions, und so hat sie ebenfalls meine Story 'Sixteen Years After Catastrophe' gelesen, um dann schließlich nicht nur festzustellen, dass _ich_ Jan.McNeville bin, sondern auch, dass der Lehrer meinen Schreibstil nicht mag, was wiederum dazu geführt hat, dass sie jedes einzelne Review, das ich jemals bekommen habe, ausdruckte, auseinander schnitt und damit das Lehrerpult pflasterte. Glaubt mir, das war eine großartige Aktion und ein toller Erfolg gegen diesen Mr. Stock-im-Arsch – auch wenn meine Freundin mich jetzt jedes Mal zur Eile drängt, wenn die Kapitel nicht schnell genug online kommen. Hier geht's jetzt weiter mit dem nächsten Teil.

Ü/N: Liebe gute Fee, wenn ich einen Wunsch frei hätte, würde ich mir das eine oder andere Review wünschen… ;-)

––––––––––––––––––––

**Kapitel 10: In dem der Plot kein einziges Bisschen weiterkommt**

oder

** Snape wird gemuggelt**

"Sevvy?"

"Cassandra, ich habe Sie nicht darum gebeten, mich so zu nennen."

"Aber es passt doch so gut zu dir."

"Mein Name ist Severus."

"Das passt allerdings auch", bemerkte Cass, während sie abwesend an einem Löffelbiskuit knabberte. "Du trägst viel zu viel Schwarz und siehst sogar der Weihnachtszeit mürrisch entgegen. Du bist ein perfekter Severus."

"Und wie lässt sich das damit vereinbaren, dass Sie mich Sevvy nennen?"

"Weil du dich so sträubst und so aussiehst wie eine beleidigte Katze. Stimmt's, Mine?"

Hermine, die _an_ dem Tisch gegenüber dessen saß, _auf_ dem Cass saß, konnte nicht anders als lächeln.

"Na los, Miss Granger, stimmen Sie ihr zu." Snape lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und starrte die beiden Frauen an; die eine sorgfältig an einem Trank arbeitend, die andere mit überschlagenen Beinen auf einem Tisch sitzend, während sie Kekse aß, "Ihr Frauen seid doch alle gleich."

"Sind wir nicht!", protestierten sie im Einklang.

"Sir, soll die Weidenrinde abgeschabt oder geschnitten werden?", fragte Hermine höflich.

"Wenn Sie nicht _wissen_ –", begann Snape barsch.

"Oh, lass mich sie schneiden!" Cass nahm sich ein Hackmesser und zwinkerte ihrer Freundin verschlagen zu. "Das ist der einzige Teil beim Tränke kochen, den ich wirklich mag."

"Kochen?" fragte Snape. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich diesen Ausdruck mag."

"Und ich glaube, dass du einen Knarl im Arsch stecken hast, Professor!", entgegnete Cass süßlich.

Da sie keine Schülerin war, konnte Cass eigentlich alles sagen, was ihr so in den Sinn kam, und oftmals missbrauchte sie dieses Privileg um der bloßen Freude willen, die sie empfand, wenn die Schüler sich mit freudigen Gesichtern auf die eigenen Zungen bissen. Snape schien dabei das Lieblingsopfer ihres Hohns zu sein, so dass auch Hermine sich jetzt auf die Lippe beißen musste, um nicht laut loszulachen.

"Mrs. Tyler, ich habe hier eine Schülerin, die Sie anscheinend furchtbar ablenken." Snape deutete auf Hermine. "Miss Granger, wenn Sie möchten, dass sie geht –?" Er sah sie hoffnungsvoll an.

"Ich möchte Sie nicht ihrer Gesellschaft berauben, Professor."

"Ach zum Henker damit!" Snape nahm sich einen Keks und biss wütend in ihn hinein. "Au!"

"Professor?" Hermine stand auf und ging dahin, wo ihr Lehrer gerade vor Schmerz seinen Kiefer hielt. "Geht's Ihnen gut?"

"Aah", ächzte er. "Iff nur mein Fahn – gehen Fie."

"Ich hol' schnell Mines Eltern!" rief Cass, allerdings mit einem deutlich vergnügten Ton in der Stimme.

"Ja, Professor, sie sind Zahnärzte. Und sie sind sehr gut."

"Ah, hauf af, beife!" protestierte Snape.

––––––––––––––––––––

Zu Snapes Nachteil jedoch waren zwei junge Hexen ein noch schlimmerer Feind als Voldemort persönlich. Cass drohte ihm die Hauselfen zu rufen um ihn zu tragen, wenn er nicht freiwillig mitkam; doch Hermine versprach ihm, dass es fast schmerzlos sein würde. Schließlich, immer noch mit deutlichen Schmerzen seinen Kiefer haltend, wurde er in ein verlassenes Klassenzimmer nahe des Krankenflügels gebracht, wo Peter Granger auf die Schnelle mit seiner Tochter einen improvisierten Behandlungsraum einrichtete.

"Dieser Stuhl ist ja geradezu perfekt!" sagte er begeistert und schob einen Ledersessel dahin, wo er ihn haben wollte. "Schatz, würdest du mir diese schwenkbare Lampe rüberbringen? Setzen Sie sich, Sir. Ich werde das ganz schnell wieder hinkriegen. Meine Güte, was für außerordentlich wohlgeformte Schneidezähne!" Dr. Granger lächelte entzückt. "Von Ihrem Eckzahn ist etwas abgebrochen, aber abgesehen davon, haben Sie wirklich gut ausgebildete Zähne. Meine Frau hat auch solche Prämolaren."

"_Hm?_" Severus hatte noch niemals zuvor mit so etwas wie einem Zahnarzt zu tun gehabt, und er war in der Tat besorgt, dass es wehtun könnte.

"Daddy meint, dass Sie gute Zähne haben, Professor.", übersetzte Hermine.

Zumindest schien seine Schülerin einigermaßen fähig zu sein. Severus vermutete aufgrund ihrer routinierten Arbeitsweise ganz richtig, dass sie ihrem Vater vorher schon mehr als einmal als Assistentin geholfen hatte. Als Hermine ihm jedoch ein Leinentuch umwarf und es anstatt eines Papiertuchs in seinen Kragen steckte, realisierte Severus, dass dieser Muggel dabei war etwas Schreckliches zu tun.

"Ich wünschte wirklich, wir hätten ein Röntgengerät da", bemerkte Peter.

"_Transpareo illusia!_" Hermine schwor ein durchscheinendes Bild herbei, das Snapes gesamten Schädel darstellte.

"Meine Güte, Schatz, wann hast du das denn gelernt? Sir, wenn Sie vielleicht ihren Mund öffnen könnten…" Snape öffnete ihn, und die Illusion tat es ebenso. "Hermine, ich finde diesen Spruch wirklich großartig! Schau dir das nur an, seine Zahnschichten sind perfekt sichtbar."

"Meine _was?_"

"Das Innere Ihrer Zähne, Professor. Die Muggel-Röntgenstrahlen können das nicht so klar darstellen wie die Illusia-Sprüche."

"Ich werde Ihnen jetzt noch ein wenig Novocain injizieren" verkündete Peter, nahm eine Injektionsspritze aus seiner schwarzen Tasche und bereitete sie vor.

"_Injizieren?_" Snape saß mit einem Mal kerzengerade in dem Ledersessel. "Sie injizieren mir _gar nichts_, Muggel!"

"Wenn es Ihnen lieber ist, könnte ich die Betäubung vornehmen, Professor." Hermine hob ihren Zauberstab und war sichtbar amüsiert, dass Professor Snape, das Grauen der Schule, Angst vor Spritzen hatte.

"Oh nein! Ihr verrücktes Pack werdet meinen – au!"

"Sir, ich kann Ihnen versprechen, dass es nur einmal kurz zwicken wird." Wenn man das leichte Grinsen auf Dr. Grangers Gesicht betrachtete, hatte Hermine in ihren Briefen nach Hause Snape nicht in dem Licht dargestellt, in dem er den Lehrer jetzt sah. "Ich habe auch ein wenig Stickstoffmonoxid dabei, wenn Sie wirklich so zimperlich sind."

"Und was bewirkt das?" fragte Snape.

"Sie gehen K.O.", erklärte der Zahnarzt unverblümt.

"_Was?_"

"Nur für eine Stunde oder so." Hermine warf einen tadelnden Blick in die Richtung ihres Vaters.

"Und was werden Sie dann mit meinen Zähnen machen?"

"Den Eckzahn reparieren, wahrscheinlich etwas bohren und in die Backenzähne Füllungen einsetzen – Sie haben da ein paar kariöse Stellen – alles säubern, und dann noch den zusätzlichen Eckzahn entfernen –"

"_Entfernen?_" kreischte Snape. "Sie meinen doch nicht – ihn herausziehen?"

"Der zweite ist eigentlich überflüssig, Sir, und außerdem ist er der Grund für die Anomalie auf der linken Seite."

"Dieser zusätzlich gewachsene Zahn verschiebt Ihr ganzes Gebiss", erläuterte Hermine, bevor er nachfragen konnte.

"Auf _gar keinen Fall_ werde ich mich von Ihnen außer Gefecht setzen lassen und –"

Es gab ein dumpfes 'Klonk', so dass Snape direkt nach der knallharten Wirkung des Stupors auch noch komplett in Ohnmacht fiel.

"Cass!", rief Hermine.

Die Amerikanerin stand über dem Professor und hielt immer noch einen Schuh in der Hand.

"Das war nun wirklich nicht nötig", schalt sie Dr. Granger.

"Irgendjemand _musste_ ihn doch zum Schweigen bringen."

Schallendes Gelächter drang plötzlich von der Tür zu ihnen. Hermine blickte hinter Snape und entdeckte Harry und Ron, die so sehr lachten, dass sie sich anscheinend beinahe nass machten.

"Was zur Hölle macht ihr da?"

"Wenn das Neville sehen könnte!", keuchte Harry. Ron umarmte Cass stürmisch.

"Ich liebe diese Amerikaner!"

"Also wenn ihr schon mal hier seid, Jungs, kommt her und wascht euch die Hände." Dr. Granger sah sehr zufrieden aus, da er nun noch mehr Helfer zur Verfügung hatte. "Zieht euch so einen Mundschutz und Latexhandschuhe an. Der arme Mann hier braucht eine Komplettbehandlung."

––––––––––––––––––––

"Ist er schon wach?", fragte Cass.

"Nein, und das ist auch verständlich, weil du ihm ja unbedingt eins mit dem Schuh überziehen musstest." Hermine begutachtete die gerade erst reparierten Zähne ihres Professors und sprach heimlich ihren Lieblings-Bleichspruch auf jeden Einzelnen.

"Oh, das ist gut!" Cass schnappte sich eine der frisch gereinigten Bettpfannen von Madame Pomfrey und begann sie mit warmem Wasser zu befüllen.

"Und was machst du da jetzt?"

"Ich hab was hier reingeschmuggelt." Cass warf Hermine eine Plastiktüte aus einer Muggeldrogerie zu, aus der zwei Flaschen Pantene Pro-V herausfielen; nicht nur Shampoo, sondern auch noch Haarspülung. Die kleinen Buchstaben vorne auf der Front besagten 'Für feines oder leicht fettendes Haar'. Hermine keuchte aufgrund der Unverschämtheit und des Scharfsinns der Amerikanerin; zum größten Teil jedoch aufgrund ihrer Unverschämtheit.

"_Du wirst doch nicht –?!"_

_"Wir_ werden…" Cass schob ein Dinett heran und begann Snapes Haar mit dem warmen Wasser aus der Bettpfanne spülen. "Komm schon."

"Wenn er aufwacht –"

"Dann werd ich ihm nochmal eins überziehen."

"Nun ja… zugegeben, irgendwie wollte ich das immer schonmal machen." Hermine öffnete die Shampooflasche und roch daran.

"Na komm, Schwester, lass deinen Fantasien freien Lauf."

"Okay."

Zunächst etwas schüchtern träufelte Hermine eine kleine Menge des Produkts auf Snapes nasses Haar. Als Cass sie weiter ermutigte, fing sie an es einzumassieren, und als das Shampoo zu schäumen begann, wurde es zu viel.

"Ja!" jubelte Hermine, schrubbte wie wild und freute sich daran, dass das säubernde Shampoo nach und nach alles Kerkerfett auflöste. "Oh _ja!_"

"Beruhig dich! Das ist doch nicht dieses Herbal-Zeugs!"

"Ach halt die Klappe, Yankee!" Begeistert spülte Hermine alles aus und wiederholte die Prozedur, während sie die ganze Zeit manisch kicherte. "Oh! Ja! Tiger!"

"Jetzt dreht sie durch. Ich hol' Ginny." Cass floh aus dem Raum.

"Frag sie, ob wir ihren Fön ausleihen können!"

––––––––––––––––––––

A/N: Tut mir Leid, aber auch das musste sein. Mehr dazu später.

––––––––––––––––––––


	11. Des Reinblüters Bestrafung

––––––––––––––––––––

A/N: Es freut mich zu sehen, dass euch das hier gefällt. Und mir macht es auch immer noch Spaß. Also, los geht's!

Ü/N: Blaise ist in den Büchern ja eigentlich männlich, aber die Autorin hat nun mal bestimmt, dass Blaise ein Mädchen sein soll. Wenn sich jemand daran stört, oder auch sonst wie eine Meinung hierzu hat, hinterlasst sie bitte hier :-)

Ninna, tserafouin, ondra: Ihr seid ja super, vielen Dank für Reviews! Ich freue mich, dass es euch gefällt… Und mit dieser guten Fee, die mich erhört hat, werde ich demnächst noch öfters schnacken :-)

––––––––––––––––––––

**Kapitel 11: Des Reinblüters Bestrafung**

Das Abendessen in der Großen Halle wurde dieses Mal nur von zwei wirklich faszinierenden Auftritten gekennzeichnet. Der erste war der Snapes, der verspätet und mit bemerkenswert sauberem und auch leicht flauschigem Haar die Halle betrat, wobei er einen noch giftigeren Todesblick als gewöhnlich aufsetzte. Er sah zu Cass, die aufgrund der Abwesenheit ihres Mannes bei den Gryffindors saß, doch die Amerikanerin zeigte bloß auf Hermine, als ob sie sagen wollte 'sie war's!' Daraufhin rollte der Professor nur mit den Augen und seufzte, weil ihm bewusst war, dass der Werwolf allermindestens einen schlechten Einfluss auf eben die Schülerin ausübte, die er zu mögen begonnen hatte.

Ein wenig später, bei den halbmondförmigen Hotdogs, die zwar keiner jemals zuvor gesehen hatte, jedoch jedem zu schmecken schienen, erhob sich Dumbledore und schlug als Bitte um Aufmerksamkeit mit einer Gabel seinen Kelch an.

"Liebe Schüler, ich habe eine Ankündigung zu machen." Jeder lauschte gespannt, besonders Harry und Ron. Kam jetzt die große Bestrafung auf die sie so sehr brannten, der Verweis des verhassten Malfoy? Cass und Ginny schnaubten nur angesichts der Ungeduld der Jungs, waren aber selbst nichtsdestoweniger auf die Folter gespannt. Hermine jedoch, deren Hände immer noch vom Shampoo und von der Verruchtheit prickelten, hörte nicht allzu aufmerksam zu.

"Unser geschätzter Wildhüter und Professor, Hagrid, teilte mir mit, dass er sich für eine gewisse Zeit aus persönlichen Gründen außerhalb des Schlosses aufhalten muss." Die Slytherins jubelten und die Gryffindors ächzten, und zwar so vorhersehbar, dass Cass kichern musste. "Anstatt eines weniger erfreulichen Ersatzes wird entsprechend dem Vorschlag der Hauslehrer für die Zwischenzeit ein neues Fach unterrichtet werden."

Hermines Kopf schnellte hoch. Ein neues Unterrichtsfach? Das bedeutete neue Bücher, einen neuen Stundenplan, und neuen Stoff zu lernen! Harry und Ron erschauderten angesichts der unverhohlenen Begeisterung in Hermines Augen.

"Ich meine, dass Ausbildung in einer Kultur, die sich von der unseren unterscheidet, der einzige Weg zur Toleranz in der Zaubererschaft ist", fuhr Dumbledore fort und blickte dabei auffälligerweise gerade nicht zu den Söhnen und Töchtern der Todesser am Slytherintisch. "Aus diesem Grund freue ich mich, zum ersten Mal Unterricht für amerikanische Muggelkunde auf dem Lehrplan für Hogwarts verkünden zu dürfen!"

Malfoy sah aus als würde er sich gleich einscheißen. Harry und Ron bemerkten seine Reaktion und applaudierten Dumbledore genau wie der Rest der Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws, die nach und nach aufstanden und schließlich zu tuscheln begannen, als sie erkannten, wie der Feind vor Zorn rauchte. Dumbledore musste die aufgewühlte Menge etwas zur Ordnung rufen um mit seiner Ankündigung fortfahren zu können.

"Des Weiteren bin ich hoch erfreut Ihnen allen unsere neue Professorin vorzustellen, die an Hagrids Stelle unterrichten wird." Plötzlich war jedem Gryffindor klar, wer das sein würde. "Meine Damen und Herren: Professor Cassandra Tyler!"

Sichtlich nervös erhob sich Cass. Malfoy murmelte etwas, das wahrscheinlich entweder 'dreckiger Yankee' oder 'elendes Schlammblut' bedeuten sollte, doch Cass überging es mit einem Lächeln. Die Gryffindors brachen in Jubel aus und gingen grüppchenweise auf sie zu, um ihre neue Professorin zu umarmen oder ihr eifrig die Hand zu schütteln.

Aber Hermine war schon wieder verwirrt. Sicherlich war Cass sich bewusst gewesen, was Dumbledore verkünden würde, also warum hatte sie es nicht vorher schon einmal ihr gegenüber erwähnt? Außerdem, wie war sie auf einmal fähig, die Stelle einer Professorin zu übernehmen, wenn sie doch eigentlich aus akademischen Gründen Hogwarts besuchte? Mit einem Mal wurde Hermine klar, dass es vor dieser Aktion eigentlich gar keinen vernünftigen Grund für Cass Tyler oder ihren Mann gegeben hatte in Hogwarts zu bleiben.

Außer Snape. Trotz des abschreckenden Verhaltens des Tränkemeisters schien Cass ihm manchmal fast wie ein Schatten zu folgen. War sie ein Spion, gesandt von Lord Voldemort um Snape von der Seite des Lichts abzuhalten? Nein, sie war eine Muggelgeborene und ihre Einstellung war fast schon offensiv amerikanisch. Es musste einen anderen Grund geben. Sie könnte als Spion mit Snape zusammenarbeiten, doch warum sollte sie dann unterrichten und erst recht so begeistert Freundschaften mit Schülern schließen? Vielleicht gab es da doch eine tiefere Verbindung. Es musste ein logischeres Motiv für ihre Anwesenheit geben.

Hermine sah die grinsende Amerikanerin an. Ihre Augen waren leicht in die Höhlen eingesunken und ihr Gesicht schien gezeichnet, doch trotzdem war sie offensichtlich glücklich. Und verglichen mit John war sie auffällig blass. Um das Ganze noch mysteriöser zu machen, sah Cass aus als ob sie ernsthaft krank sei oder zumindest gewesen sei, und sie war auf der Suche nach einem Fruchtbarkeitstrank, was als Argument für die Krankheits-Theorie zählte. Oder war es doch etwas anderes?

Da das Haar ihrer neuen Professorin nun nicht mehr in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gehalten wurde, fiel Hermine die recht dunkle Farbe auf. Und es war auch etwas _flauschig_, wenn es frisch gewaschen war.

Gebannt starrte Hermine von Cass zu Snape und wieder zurück.

Die Ähnlichkeit war schockierend.

Deswegen befand sie sich so oft in der Nähe des Professors! Sie waren Verwandte! Cass war eindeutig zu alt um seine Tochter zu sein; vielleicht seine Schwester? Zwischen ihnen lagen höchstens sechs Jahre, obwohl das rein äußerlich geschätzte Alter wohl etwas weiter auseinander lag. Vielleicht war Snapes Mutter nach Amerika gezogen und hatte dort wieder geheiratet, wobei sie die damals noch zu junge Tochter mit sich genommen hatte, was zumindest irgendwie Snapes Entscheidung für die Todesser in seiner Jugend erklären würde. Nun, da er sich wieder dem Licht zugewandt und die schwierige Aufgabe des Spionierens übernommen hatte, war seine liebe Schwester zurückgekehrt um ihrem großen Bruder Sevvy zu helfen. Hermine seufzte erleichtert auf, da sie scheinbar die Antwort gefunden hatte.

Wie Ginny sagen würde, 'Wie furchtbar romantisch!"

––––––––––––––––––––

Faul streckte sich die Amerikanerin auf einem der Tische aus. Hermine schnibbelte gerade Ingwerwurzeln für einen komplizierten Trank zurecht, während Snape über ein paar Tests an seinem Schreibtisch brütete. Mit einem Mal setzte sich Cass auf und deutete auf Hermine.

"Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor!"

"Wofür _das_ denn?" protestierte Snape und sprang auf.

"Nichts. Ich wollte dich nur ein bisschen ärgern."

"_Arrgh_!" Snape setzte sich wieder und begann von neuem, die Tests finster anzublicken oder sogar anzuknurren. Cass jedoch stand auf und stellte sich neben Hermine an den Tisch.

"Was machste da?"

"Ingwerwurzeln hacken."

"Das riecht wunderbar. Für was für einen Trank braucht man die?"

"Wolfsbann."

"Ich vermutete, dass Sie und Ihr Mann davon etwas brauchen würden", bemerkte Snape.

"Das ist so aufmerksam von dir, Sev!" Cass ging zu ihm und umarmte den Tränkemeister, was er ihr anscheinend ein wenig übel nahm. "Weißt du, normalerweise ketten wir ins gegenseitig in einem dunklen und vorzugsweise schalldichten Raum an, in dem es einen weichen Boden und vielleicht noch schummeriges Licht gibt, mit einer Flasche Wein in unseren Hundenäpfen… Vollmond ist doch so romantisch, oder? Ab und zu –"

"_Stop!_" Snape war so schockiert, dass er sich sogar die Ohren zuhielt.

Cass und Hermine schauten sich nur an und grinsten, als sie den Tränkemeister erröten sahen, was ihn wirklich reizend aussehen ließ. Severus allerdings fühlte sich von den beiden gestört. Während er vortäuschte mit dem Korrigieren der Tests fortzufahren, tuschelten Cass und Hermine und arbeiteten fröhlich zusammen weiter, da Cass ihre Hilfe angeboten hatte und Hermine sie nun ein wenig in die Arbeit einwies. Die amerikanische Ausbildung im Tränkebrauen war nicht mit der britischen zu vergleichen, und zudem erwähnte Cass ein paar Male, dass sie nie gut in dem Fach gewesen sei. Snape kam es verdächtig vor, dass dieser erwachsene Werwolf einfach so Anweisungen von einer Schülerin entgegennahm und so sorglos mit ihr zusammenarbeitete. Wenn er nicht sicher gewusst hätte, dass sie eine erwachsene Frau war, obendrein verheiratet und eine aufsteigende Aurorin des amerikanischen Ministeriums, hätte er geschworen, dass sie zwei Frauen im gleichen Alter waren.

Schlagartig fiel ihm auf, dass die beiden die gleiche Statur hatten. Cass hatte zwar ein etwas rundlicheres Gesicht und Hermine hatte eine mehr feminine Figur, doch die Schultern, Größe, und sogar ihre Art, anscheinend immer einen großen Stapel Bücher mit sich herumzutragen, stimmten perfekt überein. Wenn sie ihr Haar nicht zu gleichartigen Pferdeschwänzen zurückgebunden hatten, stand es in derselben buschigen Weise ein wenig ab, und sie hatten auch beide diese merkwürdige Eigenart, die Feder einen kurzen Moment zwischen den Fingern zu drehen, bevor sie etwas niederschrieben!

Snape war verblüfft. Sie konnten nur Verwandte sein. Warum sonst sollten sie so gut und so einfach miteinander zurechtkommen, und warum sonst sahen sie sich so ähnlich? Schon oftmals hatte er vermutet, dass Hermine einfach zu brillant war, um ausschließlich von Muggeln abzustammen, und muggelgeborene Vetter und Nichten spiegelten häufig das erste Auftreten von Magie in einer Familie wider. Die Sache war nur, so schätzte er zumindest, dass sie entweder beide keine Ahnung davon hatten, oder dass sie es als ihr Geheimnis bewahren wollten. Beides würde zu ihnen passen.

"Cassandra, beabsichtigen Sie Miss Granger während des gesamten Projektes zu assistieren, als ob Sie ihr persönlicher Hauself wären?"

"Denke schon, ja" lautete ihre respektlose Antwort.

"Nun, könnten Sie beide dann bitte über interessantere Themen schwätzen?"

"Wie wäre es mit Büchern, Professor?" fragte Hermine.

"Fein."

"Hast du schonmal _'Betty und ihre Schwestern'_ gelesen?" fragte Cass.

"Ja, na klar. Da war ich neun. Hast du auch so _fürchterlich_ weinen müssen, als Betty gestorben ist?"

"Aber hallo!"

"Hast du denn mal _'James und der Riesenpfirsich'_ von Roald Dahl gelesen?"

"Das war wirklich klasse! Ich hab damals drei Pfirsiche nacheinander gegessen, und dann war mir natürlich kotzübel."

"Bei Merlins Bart! Ich dachte ihr meintet Bücher für Erwachsene!" Snape blickte die beiden angewidert an. "Sogar _'Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten'_ klingt dagegen um einiges reifer!"

"Oh."

"Hast du schon die neuen magischen Sextests gesehen, die ich für Madame Pince alphabetisiert habe?" erkundigte sich Hermine als nächstes.

"Welche?" fragte Cass und spitzte die Ohren.

"Nun ja, einer ist so ein langweiliges altes Gefasel über Methoden zur Empfängnisverhütung bei Hippogreifen, siebenhundert Seiten ohne Bilder, aber dann gibt es da noch dieses absolut schockierende Teil, mit Bildern auf _jeder_ Seite."

"Eine neue Version?" Cass errötete plötzlich. Hermine zog ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche.

"Das Copyright ist sogar vom letzten August. Ich frag mich, wer das wohl geschrieben hat."

"Oh, wahrscheinlich eine alte Hexe mit 'ner Dildosammlung, die die Fläche von Irland einnehmen würde", scherzte Cass und kicherte nervös. Hermine überprüfte den Buchumschlag.

"Nein, das ist von einem Ehepaar namens Cat und Wolfe Allegheny."

Snape kam unerwartet plötzlich zu ihnen herüber und griff nach dem Buch.

"Wenn ich fragen darf, Cassandra, wie lautet Ihr zweiter Vorname?"

"Antigone. Und mein Mädchenname lautet Alcott, wenn du's genau wissen willst."

"Cassandra Antigone Tyler. Hier haben Sie Ihre 'Cat', Hermine. Snape lächelte bedeutsam als die Amerikanerin rosa anlief und Hermines Augen groß wie Teller wurden. "Ich denke, sie und ihr Mann könnten beide 'Wolfe' sein, außerdem weiß ich mit Sicherheit, dass John gerne zeichnet und dies auch recht gut beherrscht."

"_Cass!_" Hermine war definitiv entsetzt, aber irgendwie auch belustigt. Die Amerikanerin seufzte und starrte Snape trotzig an.

"Woher hast du das gewusst?"

"Der Allegheny ist ein Fluss Ihrem Heimatort."

"Stadt."

"Wie auch immer. Auf jeden Fall kann auch ich Nachforschungen anstellen."

"Cass!" Hermine blätterte durch das skandalöse Buch. "Du hast das geschrieben?" Sie blätterte bis zu einer bestimmten Seite und deutete auf einen Absatz. "Würde das nicht ziemlich wehtun?"

"Dafür nimmt man ja die Schlagsahne", erläuterte Cass.

"Ah ja, in Ordnung."

"_Alles klar!_ Das ist jetzt eindeutig _genug_!" Snape nahm Hermine den Text weg und platzierte ihn sorgsam auf seinem Schreibtisch. Dann blickte er nochmals abrupt auf das Cover. "Warum um Himmels Willen lesen _Sie_ das, Miss Granger?"

"Kann ein Mädchen nicht neugierig sein?"

"Es ist auf der Bestsellerliste", betonte Cass.

"Eigentlich, Professor, recherchierte ich gerade einen bestimmten Bereich der menschlichen Aktivitäten, um herauszufinden welche Modifikationen der Zutaten für einen bestimmten Trank nötig wären."

Normalerweise machte solch ein Satz Eindruck auf die Professoren, so dass sie einfach nur 'Oh' sagten und Hermine in Ruhe ließen. Snape jedoch war nicht gewillt das Thema so schnell fallen zu lassen.

"Und was für ein Trank soll das sein?" Er öffnete das Buch auf dem Tisch und begann es fast zart durchzublättern. "Etwa schon Verhütungsmittel? So viel zu den frommen Gryffindors."

"Du Bastard!" erwiderte Cass eindeutig weniger zart. "Sie hilft mir, und wenn du nicht aufhörst so ein elendig verklemmter, beleidigender Slytherin-Hurensohn zu sein, mit deinem Gothictick und Phiolenfetisch, werde ich dir höchstpersönlich deine Eier abreißen und sie an Filchs Katze verfüttern!"

Für einen absurden Moment lang herrschte fassungslose Stille.

"Ein PMS-Trank, Sir", log Hermine schlagfertig.

––––––––––––––––––––

Oben auf dem eisigkalten Astronomieturm sah Hermine am nächsten Abend auf den verschneiten und gefrorenen See herunter. Severus tauchte hinter ihr auf und murmelte:

"Hallo."

"Oh, Professor, Sie haben mich erschreckt."

"Es ist ein bisschen kalt hier, oder?"

"Ja, zugegeben." Sie zog ihren Mantel höher um ihren Hals und beobachtete den Atem, der in der kühlen Luft kleine Wolken formte. "Ich wollte nur sehen, ob mein Wolfsbanntrank wirkt."

"Nun, da es Freitagabend ist, dürfen Sie auch nach der Sperrstunde noch draußen sein. Schließlich sind Sie Vertrauensschülerin." Snape kramte einen silbernen Flachmann hervor, trank einige Schluck des Inhalts und bot ihn abwesend Hermine an. Der Mut, mit dem sie ihn zu beeindrucken beabsichtigte, verleitete sie, es anzunehmen, doch eine Sekunde später konnte sie nur noch röcheln.

"Tut mir Leid… Sie trinken normalerweise keinen Feuerwhiskey, oder?" entschuldigte sich Snape, während er angesichts ihrer Grimasse leicht lächelte.

"Nein."

"Überhaupt jemals Alkohol?"

"Einmal ein wenig Sekt."

"Das ist kaum zu vergleichen." Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus der Flasche und bot sie ihr erneut an. "Versuchen Sie dieses Mal durch die Nase zu atmen, wenn Sie schlucken." Sie befolgte den Rat und konnte danach tatsächlich lächeln. "Besser?"

"Viel besser, danke."

"Zum ersten Mal habe ich das Zeug in einem Saufwettbewerb in meinem vierten Jahr getrunken." Severus lächelte ironisch bei der Erinnerung. "Madame Pomfrey – senior, natürlich, ihre Tochter ist mittlerweile für die Krankenstation verantwortlich – ließ mich damals alles wieder ausspucken, was ich jemals zuvor in meinem Leben gegessen hatte, zwang mich danach den halben See zu trinken und gab mir schließlich zwei Muggel-Aspirin gegen den Kater. Gleich am nächsten Tag habe ich mich rangesetzt, meinen eigenen Whiskey herzustellen."

"Danach wollten Sie noch mehr davon?" hakte Hermine ungläubig nach.

"Bei Merlin, nein! Ich wollte Rache an diesen Idioten, die mir das Zeug angedreht hatten." Snape lächelte spöttisch und nahm noch einen Schluck. "Nach meiner Behandlung war es so stark, dass man damit Chrom auflösen und einfachen Stahl schmelzen konnte."

"Und, mochten sie es?"

"Ob sie es mochten? Cissy Armfeldt musste Lucius Malfoy am nächsten Morgen von den Fenstern wegzerren. Er war immer noch sturzbetrunken und wollte sich mit der Sonne duellieren."

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er sowas machen würde."

"Oh, glauben Sie mir, die meisten alten Slytherinfamilien sind noch schlimmer als die Adelsgeschlechter." Severus streckte sich und ließ sich auf der steinernen Bank nieder, von der aus man den See überblicken konnte, wobei sich Hermine zu ihm gesellte. "Da gibt es Alkoholiker, Leute, die ihre Frauen schlagen, und welche, die dem Traumlosen Schlaf zu sehr zusprechen – was normalerweise die Frauen sind. Ich kann Cassandra die Attacke auf das Bein des jungen Malfoy kaum übel nehmen." Er zog die Luft ein und beobachtete sie, als er langsam wieder ausatmete. "Warum erzähle ich Ihnen das?"

"Weil… Sie nicht wollen, dass ich dem ganzen Gryffindorturm erzähle, wie Sie sich einmal betrunken haben?"

"Ja, das wäre ein brauchbarer Grund."

"Ich glaube ich sollte Ihnen von der Aktion erzählen, als ich einmal illegal einen Trank im Mädchenklo gebraut habe und mich danach zum Teil in eine Katze verwandelte."

"Dieses Thema war in der Tat für eine der unterhaltsamsten Lehrerkonferenzen verantwortlich, die diese Schule jemals gesehen hat." Hermine sah Severus überrascht an. "Die Witze darüber, wie sehr Sie nach Minerva McGonagall kommen, waren wirklich amüsant."

"Sie machen Witze über ihre Schüler?"

"Nun, nicht oft, was mich betrifft, aber Albus lässt zu, dass diese Witze aufkommen." Severus kratzte sich abwesend am Ohr. "Es gibt ziemlich viele gute über die Weasleys."

"Es gibt halt ziemlich viele Weasleys."

"Wie viele Weasleys braucht man um eine Glühbirne auszuwechseln?", fragte Snape.

"Ich weiß nicht."

"Nur einen, aber er besteht darauf, eine Stunde damit herumzuspielen und fragt dann, ob er die durchgebrannte behalten darf."

"Ab und zu werden auch Witze über Sie erzählt." Hermine dachte, Sie müsste das einfach zugeben.

"Ich weiß. Und einige davon sind wirklich lustig."

"Wie unterscheidet man Professor Snape von einer riesigen Fledermaus?", fragte sie

"Fledermäuse hängen kopfüber?", schlug er vor.

"Fledermäuse sind nett. Das ist einer von Rons Lieblingswitzen."

"Der ist gar nicht so schlecht. Haben Sie schon Millicent Bulstrodes Limerick über Sie gehört?"

"Ja." Hermines Gesichtsausdruck sah schlagartig ziemlich angepisst aus. "Ich persönlich war aber so beeindruckt von der Tatsache, dass sie _überhaupt_ so viele Wörter kennt, dass ich mich gar nicht damit beschäftigt habe, böse auf sie zu sein."

"Falls Sie sich dadurch etwas besser fühlen: Blaise Zabini und Maria Catesby haben sich für Sie eingesetzt."

"Haben sie?"

"Nicht jeder Slytherin ist ein Vollidiot", betonte Snape. "Es gibt tatsächlich die große Tradition der starken Frauen, wenn sie nicht gerade dazu gezwungen werden jung zu heiraten und viele durch Inzucht erzeugte Erben zu produzieren." Hermine nickte leicht, da sie schon vorher von Ähnlichem gehört hatte. "Wissen Sie, Miss Granger, ich habe mir immer gewünscht, Sie wären nach Slytherin gekommen. Doch nach diesem Abend bin ich froh, dass Sie in Gryffindor sind."

"Sir?"

"Ich habe herausgefunden, dass Marcus Flint Blaise geschlagen hat, als sie sich in Hogsmeade trafen." Snape sah angespannt aus, fast so wie es verärgerte Eltern tun, die herausfinden, dass ihr Kind geschlagen wird. "Ich habe zwar eine Entschuldigung gefunden, um sie für einen Monat von den Ausflügen nach Hogsmeade abzuhalten, doch wenn Sie in der Bibliothek ein Auge auf sie werfen könnten, würde ich das sehr zu schätzen wissen."

"Natürlich, Sir."

"Sie braucht eine Freundin, die nicht von einem Typen unterdrückt wird."

"Ich habe eigentlich nicht vor, mich mit jemandem zu treffen."

"Wirklich?" Severus schien davon überrascht. "Aber Sie sind so… egal. Was ist mit Viktor Krum passiert?"

"Wir sind nur Freunde, also sozusagen bilinguale Brieffreunde. Er geht jetzt mit einem Mädchen namens Svetlana."

"Die Gerüchteküche besagte, Sie zwei wären ernsthaft miteinander verbandelt."

"Rita Kimmkorn ist _wirklich_ eine dumme alte Planschkuh", entrüstete sich Hermine. "Viktor hatte _Harry_ in Verdacht, dass er in mich verknallt sei, und ist der Sache nachgegangen. Ich meine, er würde mich nie verfolgen oder so, er ist eher wie ein großer Bruder."

"Ich hätte nicht Potter, sondern viel mehr Weasley verdächtigt."

"So ein Quatsch. Wir streiten uns den halben Tag lang."

"Nun ja, dann lag ich wohl falsch. Aber wenn einer von Ihren beiden Gefolgsleuten was von Ihnen wollte, dann würde ich mein Geld auf Weasley setzen."

Es brach Severus das Herz, dass sie sich nicht so sehen konnte wie er es tat. Schließlich hatte er sich gerade entschieden, den letzten Rest der Zugeknöpftheit des fetthaarigen Idioten fallen zu lassen, als sie plötzlich wieder sprach.

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich jemand in mich verliebt."

"Ich schon."

"Sie sind mein Professor. Schreibt Ihnen nicht das Regelbuch des Selbstwertgefühls vor, so etwas zu mir zu sagen?"

"Eines Tages werden Sie einen intelligenten Mann treffen, der weiß, was für ein Geschenk Ihr Verstand ist und welche Freude Ihr Herz für ihn sein könnte. Dann werden Sie sich vielleicht mit jemandem treffen."

Hermine seufzte. Sie begann langsam zu glauben, dass die einen solchen intelligenten Mann bereits getroffen hatte.

"Oh, sehen Sie! Da sind sie!" Severus deutete auf die zwei Wölfe, die unten über den mit Reif überzogenen Rasen liefen. Cass und John jagten für Flitwick einem Tennisball nach. Hermine konnte nicht anders als zu lachen. Mit dem Wunsch, dass er seine Zuneigung irgendwie anders zeigen könnte, platzierte Severus eine warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

"Ich denke, das gibt ein überwältigendes Ohnegleichen für Ihren Wolfsbanntrank, Miss Granger."

––––––––––––––––––––


	12. Erzähl's uns

**Die fragliche Schülerin  
**

A/N: Und hier ein neues Kapitel! Bald wird es noch seltsamer werden – wie zu erwarten war. Los geht's.

Ü/N: Nach langer Auszeit gibt's mal wieder was zu lesen, tut mir Leid wegen der Wartezeit – das hatte was mit Selbstdisziplin zu tun, nun habe ich aber wieder mehr Zeit für dieses Hobby.

Eine kleine Vorankündigung: Für dieses Kapitel sollte man sich eventuell ein wenig mit Musik und Filmen auskennen, weil der Humor sonst nicht so gut rüberkommt. Wer die angesprochene Musik nicht kennt, dem empfehle ich, sie sich anzuhören – dann wird einiges klarer.

* * *

––

**Kapitel 12: Erzähl's uns…**

Professor Trelawney sauste zum Mittagessen herunter wie eine übergroße, trauernde Libelle und verkündete, dass einer der Schüler innerhalb dieses Schuljahres verschwinden würde. Cass, die neuerdings mit den Lehrern zusammen am Tisch saß und bis zu diesem Tage schon mit großem Erfolg Erst-, Zweit- und Drittklässler unterrichtet hatte, lächelte zaghaft und bot ihr an, die Neuigkeiten allen anderen zu verkünden.

"Ich vernehme schwach, doch spürbar die Gabe des Sehens in Ihnen, meine Liebe" antwortete Trelawney, platzierte eine juwelenbesetzte Hand auf Cass Schulter und lächelte in eigenartig tragischer Weise. "Sogar Ihr Name verkündet vom Unglück des Sehens, das nur wenige der Unprivilegierten überhaupt verstehen."

"Eigentlich bin ich nach meiner Großmutter benannt."

"Sie war eine sehr gut ausgebildete Hexe, mit besonders frommen Umgangsformen?" erkundigte sich die glitzernde Quacksalberin.

"Nein, sie war eine Muggel mit Schwächen für Schundromane und Gin."

"Wenn Sie jetzt bitte die Ankündigung an die Schüler machen würden?" fragte Trelawney, eindeutig weniger zuversichtlich. "Laut zu sprechen würde mein inneres Auge trüben."

"Kein Problem." Cass nahm sich ihren Zauberstab und murmelte einen schwierigen Spruch. Einen Moment später dröhnte aus dem Nichts heraus in der großen Halle der Song 'Bad Moon Rising' von Creedence Clearwater Revival. Trelawney schenkte Cass den gruseligsten ihrer Libellenblicke, als die Schüler zu lachen anfingen, da ihnen die lärmende Rock&Roll-Musik offenbar gefiel. "Naja, das bringt's doch auf den Punkt, oder etwa nicht?"

"Cassandra, würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen..quot; Snape sah aus als hätte er Migräne.

"Oh, na klar Sevvy, wenn du darauf bestehst." Cass erhob ihre Stimme urplötzlich zu einer erschreckend gellenden Lautstärke. "Und nun, liebe Schüler, eines von Professor Snapes Lieblingsliedern!"

Sie wechselte den Song und plötzlich wurde die gesamte Halle sehr still. Keiner konnte fassen, was die Amerikanerin da gerade getan hatte. Barry Manilow an sich war schon schlimm genug, aber 'Copacabana'? Alles, nur das nicht! Snape stand mit einem Ausdruck auf, der vermuten ließ, dass er bereit war sie umzubringen. Malfoy leckte sich die Lippen. Cass süffisantes Grinsen verblasste etwas und jeder schien zu wissen, dass sie nun keine verheerenden Schäden mehr anrichten würde. Doch dann plötzlich wurde ein flüsterndes Geräusch hörbar.

"_His name was Rico, he wore a diamond…_"

Tja, wenn _Dumbledore_ sang, dann sang _jeder_ mit!

––

Nach der schockierenden Szene beim Mittagessen warteten alle Sechstklässler aus Gryffindor und Slytherin mit besorgter Spannung auf ihre erste Stunde amerikanischer Muggelkunde. Sie hatten alle in einem gerade zuvor generalüberholten Klassenzimmer Platz genommen, das willkürlich mit Muggelsachen dekoriert worden war: Von den Covern betagter Rock&Roll-Alben über Filmposter bis hin zu einer lebensgroßen Nachbildung aus Pappe von Britney Spears. Niemand war sich sicher, wozu das gut sein sollte. Harry schaute entschlossen in eine andere Richtung, während Ron Britney anscheinend urkomisch fand.

"Schaut euch ihre Augen an! Das muss dieser Topf der Muggel sein!"

"Pot, nicht Topf, Ron! Und das ist Britney Spears." Hermine, die nicht nur selber muggelgeboren sondern auch weiblich war, schien auf diesem Gebiet eindeutig kompetenter zu sein als Ron. "Sie hat glaube ich nichts mit Drogen zu tun, aber es ist schwer, das zu unterscheiden."

"Einen schönen Nachmittag!" grüßte sie eine Stimme mit scharfem Akzent. Es war Cass, die schwarze Lehrerroben trug, welche ihr nicht passten. "Willkommen im Unterricht für amerikanische Muggelkunde, wo sich die Reichen und Mächtigen versammeln um mit den jungen und schönen Geschöpfen der Unterwelt zu spielen!" Jeder starrte sie ausdruckslos an, so dass Cass nur seufzen konnte.

"Von allen Spelunken dieser Welt müsst ihr ausgerechnet in meine kommen?"

Starren.

"Yankees in Tara?"

Erneut leere Blicke. Cass seufzte schwer auf und versuchte es ein letztes Mal.

"Mach ich dich scharf, Baby?"

Die Klasse brach in Applaus aus.

"Nun gut! Zumindest habt ihr ein bisschen was gewusst!" Die Amerikanerin nahm auf ihrem eigenen Tisch Platz und kreuzte die Beine übereinander, wie sie es oft tat. "Okay, kann mir irgendjemand sagen aus welchem Film das stammt?" Etwa drei Schüler hoben ihre Hände. "Ja, Harry?"

"Es stammt aus 'Austin Powers', Ma'am."

"Stimmt. Kann mir auch jemand die Namen der anderen sagen?" Hermine meldete sich. "Oh, außer dir natürlich! Mir ist klar, dass du es weißt, 10 Punkte für Gryffindor!"

Die Slytherins waren absolut entsetzt. Das eine oder andere gemurmelte 'unfair', 'bevorzugt' oder 'parteiisch' waren für ein paar Sekunden zu hören. Cass starrte sie einfach so lange an, bis der Lärm nachgelassen hatte.

"Freut mich zu hören, dass ihr euch entschlossen habt die Klappe zu halten." Sie hoppste vom Tisch herunter und begann die Ärmel ihrer viel zu großen Roben hochzukrempeln. "Kaum zu glauben, Kiddies, aber ich habe mir in letzter Zeit viele eurer Unterrichtsstunden angesehen, wobei dieses Erlebnis einem von Sevvys schlecht bewachten Unsichtbarskeitstränken zu verdanken ist."

Während Cass sprach, schritt sie in einer Art durch den Raum, die Hermine stark an eine ziemlich alberne Parodie des Gangs von Hogwarts Zaubertrankmeister erinnerte.

"Ich musste feststellen, dass ihr Slytherins euch im Unterricht vom guten alten Sevvy einen faulen Lenz machen könnt, und weil ich so ein dreckiges Schlammblut bin, habe ich beschlossen ebenfalls zu einer übergroßen bevorzugenden Fledermaus zu werden. Natürlich nur um die Dinge in Balance zu halten, versteht sich."

Hermine erkannte auf einmal Cass Roben wieder, die sie offensichtlich aus Snapes Kleiderschrank gestohlen haben musste. Sie musste sich mit einer großen Portion Selbstbeherrschung auf die Lippen beißen um nicht laut loszulachen, genau wie viele der anderen Gryffindors.

"Wisst ihr, das ist Teil der großen amerikanischen Tradition, die auf das Datum zurückgeht, als wir euch Briten zum ersten Mal den Mittelfinger ausgestreckt haben. Wir dreckigen Yankees tendieren dazu unsere Freiheit und Unabhängigkeit zu lieben, und was auch immer uns sonst so gefällt – besonders, wenn wir die Leidenden trösten, und die, die es sich bequem machen, quälen können. Also an alle von euch, die denken, Muggel wären einfach nur dumm wie Brot, und an die, die es nicht abwarten können, endlich in Tom Riddles Arsch zu kriechen: Willkommen im Crashkurs für Realitätsbewusstsein. Und wenn du nicht aufhörst dir in den Bart zu murmeln, kleiner Malfoy, werd ich dir das andere Bein brechen."

'_Heilige Scheiße_' war alles, was die Gryffindors in diesem Moment denken konnten.

"Nun, da wir uns in diesem Unterricht mit Amerikanern beschäftigen werden, ist es meiner Meinung nach angemessen, wenn wir ins auch mit amerikanischen Spielen befassen. Zusätzlich zu den Hauspunkten, die als Almosen in größerem Umfang verteilt werden, also sogar ich es im Auge behalten könnte, habe ich vor einen Punktestand innerhalb dieses Unterrichts zu führen. Am Ende des Schuljahres wird der Beste das hier bekommen."

Cass hielt ein dickes Muggelbuch in die Höhe, das mit dem Titel 'Amerikanische Geschichte' versehen war.

"Und weil wir alle wissen, wer hier am besten sein wird, gebe ich das Buch einfach jetzt schon an Hermine." Cass warf das Buch und Hermine fing es auf. Es war ziemlich schwer, und sie musste einfach lächeln.

"Der oder die Zweitbeste wird Miss Britney Spears als Gewinn erhalten; aber bis es soweit ist, stellt sie unser Klassenmaskottchen dar." Sie zeigte auf den Pappaufsteller. "Und _nein_, Mr. Crabbe, unser Maskottchen wird nicht im Unterricht als Prügelmaterial herhalten. Heben Sie sich das für den Gemeinschaftsraum auf."

Ron schob Hermine eine hingekritzelte Nachricht zu. Darauf stand:

_'Cass ist so ein großartiges Miststück! Wer hätte das gedacht?'_

Hermine schrieb hastig eine Antwort nieder und schob sie zurück.

_'Hast du ihre Roben wiedererkannt?'_

_'Bei Merlins Eiern! Wie ist sie da rangekommen?'_

_'Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das wirklich wissen will.'_

Ron war offenkundig mehr als angetan von der Art, wie Cass die Slytherins quälte. Fast hätte er applaudiert, als sie Malfoy etwas fragte und ihn wie einen Idioten dastehen ließ. Doch bei ihrem darauf folgenden Kommentar musste er tatsächlich seufzen:

"Bedauerlich. Da seht ihr's, Blut ist eben auch nicht alles." Cass zwinkerte Harry fröhlich zu, als ob sie sagen wollte 'Zeit, es ihm zurückzuzahlen'. "Und Sie, Miss Zabini, können Sie mir zwei der größten Makeuphersteller Amerikas nennen?"

"Max Factor und Kevyn Aucoin, Ma'am."

"Heilige Scheiße. Dafür gibt's nen Lolli." Cass schnappte sich einen typisch knallbunt-amerikanischen Lutscher aus einer Dose von ihrem Schreibtisch und warf ihn zu Blaise. "Wenn du mir auch noch sagen kannst, wie oft man daran lecken muss um an den Kern zu kommen, geb' ich dir noch 'ne Dose Cola. Aber jetzt 'ne schwerere Frage. Mr. Weasley, wer hat den Plattenspieler erfunden?"

"Thomas Alva Edison."

"Gut! Auch für dich 'nen Lolli."

Hermine sah Ron überrascht an.

"Mein Dad hat sein Buch", flüsterte er ihr erklärend zu.

"Miss Parkinson, was ist das für ein Objekt hier in meiner Hand?" Cass hielt einen Stapel Karten hoch, auf deren Verpackung der Coca-Cola Eisbär abgedruckt war. Pansy dachte ein paar Sekunden lang nach.

"Ein Muggelkartenspiel?"

"Ja, sozusagen. Eigentlich sind es nur normale Pokerkarten, bis auf den Eisbären hier vorne. Kann mir jemand sagen, was der bezwecken soll?" Harry hob seine Hand. "Ja, Harry?"

"Das ist ein Logo, Ma'am, ein Symbol, das für eine Marke bei den Muggeln benutzt wird."

"Richtig! Also, irgendwie muss ich mir ja auch 'nen Sitzplan von euch machen, deswegen bekommt ihr jetzt eure erste Aufgabe. Neville, könntest du die hier austeilen?" Cass gab ihm einen Stapel Zeichenpapier und begann Wachsmalstifte auf den Tischen zu verteilen. "Ich möchte, dass jeder von euch sich ein eigenes Logo für den Schreibtisch kreiert. Ähnlich einem Wappen, aber nicht ganz. Hier habt ihr ein paar Beispiele." Sie zog ein Plakat mit einigen Muggellogos hervor, von der blauen Ford-Ellipse bis hin zum Pegasus von Tri-Star und dem kleinen Punkt mit der Sonnenbrille, der auf den 7up-Dosen abgedruckt war. "Versucht sie hübsch und bunt zu malen."

Hermine schielte zu Rons Bild hinüber, weil sie sich davon eine Idee für ihr eigenes Bild erhoffte. Er zeichnete einen stilisierten Gryffindorlöwen, der eine Sonnenbrille trug und mit dem Knüppel eines Treibers auf einem Besen ritt. Harry war im Zeichnen nicht ganz so geschickt, doch sein Bildnis eines geflügelten Engels sollte eindeutig Ginny symbolisieren, wenn auch nur in einer abstrakten Art und Weise.

Schließlich entschied sich Hermine, ein Buch als ihr Motiv zu nehmen. Das hätte sowieso jeder erwartet. Aus einer Laune heraus zeichnete sie noch einen Federkiel dazu, der sie an den Augenblick erinnerte, als sie das erste Mal etwas hatte schweben lassen. Und zum Schluss fügte sie eine kleine brodelnde Phiole in der Ecke hinzu. Insgesamt war es gar nicht mal so schlecht, eigentlich ein nettes Logo. Neville tippte ihr auf die Schulter und hielt seines begeistert hoch. Es zeigte einen zur Hälfte geschmolzenen Kessel, an dessen oberer Seite eine pilzförmige Wolke aufstieg.

"Brillant, Neville!"

"Danke", sagte er mit einem Grinsen und besah sich stolz seine Zeichnung. "Ich hab mir versucht vorzustellen, was wohl alle anderen an mich denken lassen würde."

"Zumindest ist es gut gezeichnet", spottete Malfoy herablassend. "Ich allerdings denke dabei eher an Squibs."

Ron und Harry warfen ihm zornige Blicke zu, doch Cass war bereits von ihrem Schreibtisch herunter gesprungen.

"Verdammte Axt, ich hab' gerade so ein schönes Nickerchen gehalten. Was haben_Sie_ denn gezeichnet, Malf?" Sie begutachtete sein Bild und schnalzte mit der Zunge. "Nun gut. Man kann es ja _einigermaßen_ erkennen. Und die Farbe ist auch in Ordnung." Sie drehte es ein wenig und blickte aus verschiedenen Perspektiven darauf. "Nur eine Sache, wieso eigentlich ein grüner Regenwurm?"

"Das ist eine Schlange!", rief Malfoy.

"Oh, _natürlich_. Entschuldigung." Als nächstes sah sie sich Nevilles an. "Das find ich großartig! Es ist im positiven Sinne komisch – lasst sie uns an die Wand hängen!"

"Sollten die Bilder nicht für unsere Schreibtische sein, Ma'am?"

"Ja, eigentlich schon, aber zuerst werden wir sie aufhängen. Ich werde die anderen Lehrer herbitten und dann sehen, ob sie herausfinden, welches zu wem gehört. Ist das ein Fußball, Dean? Ich mag die Flammen, die dort herausschießen."

"Schatz?" unterbrach sie plötzlich eine Stimme. Die Klasse verstummte und Cass drehte sich um. Dort stand John Tyler, sein langes Haar zurückgebunden und seine Koteletten gekämmt, und machte den Eindruck eines Gentlemans aus einem vergangenen Jahrhundert. In seiner Hand hatte er sogar einen Hut. "Ich habe gehört, dass du jetzt Professorin bist?" Schüchtern lächelte er seine Frau an und sah dabei wie ein rothaariger und gealterter Neville aus. Cass legte Dean Thomas Bild beiseite, stürmte auf ihren Ehemann zu und küsste ihn mitten auf den Mund. Einige Mädchen seufzten in entmutigter Eifersucht auf.

"Das ist abartig", murmelte Malfoy.

"Er muss der glücklichste Mann auf Erden sein", stellte Ron fest.

* * *

* * *


	13. oh Cassandra!

**Die fragliche Schülerin**

**

* * *

**––––––––––––––––––––

**Kapitel 13: … oh Cassandra!**

"Und dann standen sie dort und starrten sich an, als ob sie für Jahre getrennt gewesen wären, statt –wie lang war das? Eine Woche?" Professor Snape hatte Hermine danach gefragt, wie die erste Woche im Unterricht der Amerikanerin gelaufen sei.

"Frischverheiratete sind angeblich so, sagt man."

"Professor, es gibt Frischverheiratete, und solche, die einfach nur aufsehenerregend sind."

"Nun ja, was für eine Art Kuss war es denn?"

"Oh, kein wirklich verschlingender, er war mehr nach der Art 'Oh _Liebling_, wo bist du nur _die ganze Zeit_ gewesen'."

"Also nicht allzu lüstern, aber doch sehnsüchtig?"

"Ja, mehr verweilend als nur feurig."

"Wir hören uns an wie Autoren, die diese typische Unterhaltungsliteratur für Frauen schreiben."

"Sie kennen sowas, Professor?"

"Ich habe einmal eine Wette mit Ihrer Hauslehrerin verloren. Und sie hat mich dazu gezwungen, eine solche Geschichte ihr und dem restlichen weiblichen Kollegium vorzulesen."

"Wie demütigend!"

"Ein paar von ihnen mussten sich entschuldigen. Ich denke mein Sarkasmus kam in Verbindung mit diesem Text besonders lustig in den – ähm, physischen Szenen rüber."

"Nun, entweder das, oder es war einfach Ihre Stimme."

"Was meinen Sie damit?" Snape sah Hermine fragend an.

"Also, Sir, Ihre Stimme ist sehr – äh, tief, und gut…"

"Wollen Sie sagen..?" Severus blickte ehrlich überrascht drein. "Sie denken, ich habe – diese Art von Stimme?"

"Naja, einige Mädchen, die ich kenne, haben es mal – ähm, erwähnt."

"Nicht Miss Weasley!"

"Oh, Professor, Ginny ist die Schlimmste von allen! Sie und die anderen machen das Ausgucken von Jungs zu einem richtigen Sport!"

"Oh je. Es sind _tatsächlich_ immer die Stillen." Severus zog einen Stuhl neben Hermine hervor und setzte sich, wobei er einigermaßen erschüttert aussah. "Und wie sieht's mit Ihnen aus?"

"Mit mir, Sir?"

"Nun, ja, was denken Sie darüber?"

"Jungs auszugucken? Ich denke, dass ich nicht in diesem Maße daran interessiert bin."

"Nein, meine Stimme. Sie ist schrecklich tief und ich setzte sie angsteinflößend ein."

"Nun ja… mich persönlich hat das nie gestört."

"Das ängstigt Sie nicht?"

"Nur, wenn Sie schreien."

"Oh. Also nehmen Sie nicht an, dass Minerva und…?"

"Nein, Professor, ich denke, das könnte der Fall sein."

"Und mögen Sie sie?" fragte Severus fast schon hoffnungsvoll.

"Ich habe nur gesagt, ich denke, dass es möglich wäre."

"Oh, nicht so, ich meinte nur, ob Sie meine Stimme mögen?"

"Schon, ja."

"Oh, gut! Dann war es das alles ja wert." Hermine blickte irritiert und Severus erklärte. "Als ich jung war, hatte ich einen Sprachfehler."

"Hat den nicht jeder? Ich musste fürchterlich lispeln."

"Bei mir hörte sich der Buchtstabe 'r' wie ein 'w' an. Für gewöhnlich wurde ich dafür sehr gehänselt, also habe ich irgendwann alles nur noch geflüstert, so dass ich mich dann irgendwann so anhörte wie jetzt."

"In der Grundschule bin ich zu einer Logopädin gegangen. Sie hat mich die Wörter 'Schaf' und 'Schlaf' immer und immer wieder aufsagen lassen, bis es eines Tages weg war."

"Muggel sind wirklich nicht so dumm wie sich die meisten Zauberer es sich vorstellen, oder?"

"Ich habe sowas nie gedacht, aber in dieser Hinsicht könnte ich auch voreingenommen genannt werden."

"Eigentlich finde ich, dass einige dieser Erfindungen, die Sie mir in dem Laden gezeigt haben, recht faszinierend waren." Severus deutete auf eine Wand. "Ich hätte ganz gerne eines dieser Stereo-Dinger dort drüben, dann könnte ich Beethoven hören, während ich diese scheußlichen Pergamente korrigiere."

"Sie mögen Beethoven?", erkundigte sich Hermine.

"Tut das nicht jeder? Sogar die Muggel haben von ihm gehört."

"Meine Mutter besteht darauf, dass klassische Musik die beste auf der Welt sei, aber mein Vater scheint das Gleiche von Rock&Roll zu denken. Viele Familien streiten sich in dieser Frage."

"Ich finde Rock&Roll zum Teil auch ganz gut. Kennen die Muggel Pink Floyd?"

"Das ist eine der Lieblingsbands meines Vaters."

"Manchmal denke ich darüber nach meinen alten Radioapparat herauszuholen, nur um sehen zu können, wie Draco Malfoy einen Wutanfall bekommt."

"Die meisten von uns Gryffindors mögen ihn nicht, wissen Sie."

"_Wirklich_?" scherzte Severus sarkastisch. "Auch mir geht er manchmal auf die Nerven. Wenn es nicht gerade eine seiner Überheblichkeiten im Gemeinschaftsraum ist, dann die stundenlange Kontrolle seines Haaransatzes im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler."

"Die große Malfoy-Familie leidet unter frühzeitigem Haarausfall?" Hermine konnte ihr Lachen kaum unterdrücken.

"Zumindest denkt Draco das. Und ich glaube, das dürfte das Resultat der Unterstellung einer gewissen Gryffindor sein."

"Ich würde da höchstens auf Lavender oder Ginny tippen."

"Mein Geld setze ich auf Ginny. Mit ihren Brüdern weiß sie, was Männer am meisten fürchten."

"Professor, können Sie ein Geheimnis bewahren?"

"Selbstverständlich."

"Gut. Wann immer Malfoy etwas Fieses zu irgendjemandem sagt, benutzen Ginny und die anderen Mädchen diese Geste." Errötend zeigte Hermine Severus das kurze schiefe Umlegen und Wiedereinziehen des kleinen Fingers. Der Professor sah entsprechend schockiert, aber auch ein wenig amüsiert aus. "Nur, damit Sie es nicht irgendwann mit einer Zauberstabbewegung verwechseln."

"Ich glaube kaum, dass das passieren wird. Haben sie diese Geste auch schon für mich benutzt?"

"Gott, nein! Ginny und die Anderen – wissen Sie was, dieser Sud muss umgerührt werden."

Entschlossen wegblickend rührte Hermine den Trank. Bei Merlins Eiern, was sie da gerade gesagt hätte…

"Wissen Sie, Miss Granger, dass Sie in der Höhle der Schlangen einen Spitznamen haben?"

"Wirklich?"

"Ja." Severus sah fast abwesend auf den Trank, wobei ein verschmitzter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erschien. "Würden Sie ihn gern hören?"

"Ich vermute, dass es ganz amüsant wäre."

"Sind Sie sich sicher?"

"Durchaus." Ihre Neugier war angestachelt.

"Legen Sie zuerst den Schöpflöffel hin." Hermine legte ihn hin und Snape flüsterte ihr leise ins Ohr.

"_Igitt_!" Sie schien kaum von Goyles Ausdruck geschmeichelt. "Wie abscheulich! Ich glaube mir wird schlecht! Wuah!"

"Das ist doch besser als Der Spitzname, den sie sich für Potter und Weasley ausgedacht haben."

"Nein, ist es nicht!"

"Ich finde 'Potty und das Wiesel' ziemlich übel."

"Glauben Sie mir, Professor, das ist es nicht"

"Nun, es trifft Sie ja mittlerweile nicht mehr, seit Ihre Zähne in Ordnung gebracht wurden, oder?"

"Denken Sie nach, Professor! Was sonst könnte mit diesem bestimmten Wort gemeint sein?"

Severus dachte kurz nach und wurde dann plötzlich ziemlich rot.

"Bei Merlins Arsch!"

"Ja, das ist wohl das Mindeste, was man dazu sagen muss."

"Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Hermine."

"Warum? Sie haben ja nicht daran gedacht!" Sie begann erneut, den Trank umzurühren, dann plötzlich sagte sie prüfend: "Hoffe ich."

"Nein, ich habe an nichts so – Grausames gedacht."

"Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich werde mich selbst darum kümmern."

"Keine garstigen Flüche in den Fluren, hoffe ich?"

"Nein." Hermine lächelte ein wenig bedeutsam. "Ich werde nur Professor Cass davon erzählen."

"Da soll nochmal jemand sagen, Gryffindor Mädchen würden nicht mit schurkischen Mitteln kämpfen." Severus war von dieser Methode der Rache tatsächlich amüsiert. "Cassandra ist erstaunlich erpicht darauf, die Slytherins zu ärgern."

Hermine konnte ihre Neugier nun nicht mehr zurückhalten.

"Ist sie irgendwie mit Ihnen verwandt, Professor?"

"Himmel, nein, nicht dass ich wüsste." Severus überprüfte erneut den sprudelnden Trank. "Ich wollte Sie gerade fragen, ob _Sie_ mit ihr verwandt sind."

"Naja, ich habe nur das dunkle Haar und die blasse Haut von Ihnen beiden gesehen – und da hab ich mir so gedacht…"

"Und ich habe an Ihr Haar und Ihre Figur gedacht."

"Verdammte Yankees. Die sehen wohl jedem ähnlich."

"Sehen Sie, genau das ist der Punkt, an dem die Theorie der Reinblüter an Boden verliert. Cassandra könnte so einfach für einen Snape durchgehen, wie John ein Weasley sein könnte. Sie selbst könnten mit ein paar elementaren, Eindruck schindenden Zaubersprüchen oder dunkleren Haaren für eine Catesby oder eine Zabini gehalten werden. Für eine Goyle wären Sie zu schlau, aber andererseits betrachtet die auch niemand näher."

"Hilft Cass Ihnen dann, gegen Voldemort zu spionieren?"

"_WAS?_" Snape sprang augenblicklich auf die Füße. Er überprüfte, dass die Tür versiegelt war und legte einen extra Stillezauber darauf. "Woher wussten Sie das?"

"Ich – nun ja, ich – in meinem vierten Jahr, nach dem Turnier…"

"Sie haben das die ganze Zeit gewusst?"

"Nun, ja."

"Und Sie haben es nicht gleich allen erzählt?"

"Also, nein, Sir. Im Unterricht verhalten Sie sich ja auch wie ein Idiot."

"Oh barmherziger Frieden!" Snape sank in einen Stuhl und sah aus, als ob nur knapp einer Herzattacke entkommen wäre. "Keiner schöpft Verdacht?"

"Wenn ich Sie verteidige, denken die Mädchen eh nur, ich wäre in Sie verknallt. Ihre Köpfe scheinen sowieso in der hormonellen Gosse gelandet zu sein."

"Das ist wirklich erstaunlich", sinnierte Severus. "Sie haben mich nicht verraten."

"Aber natürlich nicht! Wenn Malfoy das herausgefunden und seinem Vater berichtet hätte…" Hermine ging zu Snapes Stuhl hinüber. "Sie hätten umgebracht werden können."

"Ich hatte mich daran gewöhnt, den Tod als ein willkommenes Ende zu betrachten." Severus sank ein wenig in sich zusammen, und Hermine konnte nicht anders, als nach seinen Schultern zu reichen. Sanft legte er eine Hand auf ihre. "Miss Granger, Sie sind die brillanteste Schülerin, die ich je hatte."

Zischende Geräusche unterbrachen sie plötzlich. Hermine schoss zurück zu dem Sud und entfernte ihn von der Kochstelle, bevor er zu sehr überkochte. Als sie die Aura ihres Professors spürte, verbreiterte sich ihr Grinsen und sie öffnete ein kleines Glas.

"Hervorragend! Ich habe etwas über das Überhitzen in Kombination mit der Zugabe von zwei Molchschwänzen gelesen, was die Potenz nochmal erhöhen soll… also, los geht's."

"Wo haben Sie das gelesen?" fragte Severus und setzte sich kerzengerade auf.

"In dem Buch, das Sie mir gaben, wieso?"

"Und daran können Sie sich erinnern? Das stand in den Fußnoten, und noch nicht einmal ich habe das gelesen, bis…" Er überquerte den Raum und besah sich den Trank, der den perfekten Farbton von schwachem Violett angenommen hatte. "Hermine, Sie sind ein Genie."

"Ähm – danke, Professor."

"Wissen Sie, Sie können mich Severus nennen.", bot er ihr leise an.

"In Ordnung… Severus."

Ob es die Dämpfe des Tranks oder nur die Hand des Schicksals war, würden sie nie erfahren. Auf jeden Fall fanden sie sich in einem Kuss wieder. Einen Moment später ertönte ein Klopfen an der Tür und sie hasteten auseinander.

"Professor! Machen Sie schnell auf!"

"Es ist Hagrid!"

"Kommen Sie rein!" Snape öffnete hastig die Tür. "Guter Gott!"

In seinen Armen trug Hagrid einen mageren Wolf, der mit so etwas wie Schaum bedeckt war und aufjaulte.

"Sie hat bei den verdammten Malfoys spioniert, das hat sie", erklärte Hagrid, der zu dem großen Waschbecken in der Ecke für die Aufbauten herübereilte. "Auf ihrem Halsband stand wohl, dass Sie Ihr Hund is, und Lucius hat seinen Hauselfen dann gesagt, sie sollen ihr ein Flohbad oder sowas verpassen!"

"Bei Merlins Eiern! Fangen Sie an, ihr Fell auszuspülen, Hagrid! Hermine, reichen Sie mir die grüne Phiole dort, oberstes Regal! Gehen Sie los und finden Sie John Tyler!"

"Ist das Cass?" fragte Hermine, als sie Snape die Phiole reichte. Der Wolf jaulte. "Keine Sorge, Professor, ich werde ihn schnell holen!" Sie berührte das Fell des Wolfs sachte, was eigentlich beruhigend wirken sollte, doch nun fühlte sie, wie sich die Chemikalien oder was auch immer dieser Schaum war, auf ihrer Haut brannte. Mit einem kleinen Aufschrei rannte Hermine los, um schnellstmöglich Cass Ehemann zu finden.

––––––––––––––––––––

"Mr. Tyler!" Hermine entdeckte schließlich den Werwolf, der sich im Gespräch mit Madame Pince befand.

"Hermine! Was ist los?" Der gutaussehende Werwolf lächelte beunruhigt.

"Es geht um Cass, sie ist über und über mit Flohbad oder sowas bedeckt!"

John wurde leichenblass.

"Wo?"

"In den Kerkern, Professor Snapes Klassenraum!"

John rannte plötzlich in die Richtung los, aus der Hermine gekommen war, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Sie hatte ziemlich zu kämpfen, um zu ihm aufzuholen. Schließlich erreichte sie den Tränkeraum, wo Cass, immer noch als Wolf, von Hagrid mit irgendetwas getrocknet und abgerubbelt wurde. Snape versuchte, ihr irgendeinen Trank einzuflößen, doch Cass Reaktion zufolge musste er in der Tat einfach nur fürchterlich schmecken.

"John, hier! Helfen Sie mir, ihren Mund zu öffnen!"

"Aww-rrrr", heulte der Werwolf und platzierte eine Hand auf der Schulter seiner Frau. Der weibliche Wolf öffnete den Mund und bekam den größten Teil des Tranks einigermaßen hinunter. John nahm sich schnell eine Decke, wickelte sie um den Wolf und umarmte Cass sehr fest, als sie sich in einen Menschen zurückverwandelte. Rote Quaddeln überzogen ihr Gesicht und ihre Arme, als ob sie kräftig mit Terpentin geschrubbt worden wäre. Ihr Haar war an einigen Stellen von dunklem zu hellerem Braun gebleicht worden, und ihre Augen waren rot und wässerig.

"Hallo, Liebling", murmelte sie und sah dabei aus, als hätte sie kaum noch Schmerzen.

"Erstmal geh ich jetzt in den Krankenflügel mit dir, Schatz", flüsterte John und trug sie nah an sich gedrückt. "Hagrid, Severus, Hermine… danke euch allen."

"Warte, John!" Severus ergriff einige Phiolen von den Regalen. "Hier. Dieser hier verringert die Irritationen, dieser vermindert die Schmerzen, und dieser erleichtert den Schlaf," Der Tränkemeister steckte jede Phiole in eine andere von Johns Taschen. "Werden Sie schnell wieder gesund, Cassandra."

"Ja, Sevvy."

Die Tylers disapparierten eine Sekunde später. Hagrid seufzte sentimental und rieb sich mit dem Handtuch über die Hände.

"Hach, ich lieb diese Frischverheirateten."

"Hagrid, wann bist du zurückgekommen? Dumbledore sagte, du musstest weg." Hermine war froh ihren alten Freund wiederzusehen.

"Eigentlich, Hermine, war ich gar nich weg. Großartiger Mann, Albus Dumbledore, er hat mich ein paar der Kreaturen im verbotenen Wald zähmen lassen, bevor sie Du-weißt-schon-wer bekommt."

"Merlins Bart, sehen Sie sich Ihre Hand an!" rief Snape. Wo Hermine das schaumige Zeug von Cass berührt hatte, keimten plötzlich Blasen und Quaddeln auf ihrer Handfläche. Snape eilte zu dem Waschbecken und begann die Wunde auszuspülen, wobei er sie gründlich mit etwas einrieb, was sehr nach Minze roch. Hagrid reichte ihm ein sauberes Handtuch und Severus besah sich Hermines Hand genauer. "Also, was glauben Sie, würde Sybill Trelawney jetzt daraus lesen?"

Die Pusteln ihrer linken Handinnenfläche hatten merkwürdigerweise einen Stern geformt.

"Oh, ich werde wohl gute Noten in Astronomie bekommen oder sowas."

"Das wussten wir auch schon vorher", erwähnte Hagrid.

"Ich hatte nie viel für Wahrsagen übrig", bemerkten Severus und Hermine im Einklang. Eine Sekunde später sahen sie sich mit einem Blick an, der fast so etwas wie Zuneigung offenbarte.

"_Whoa._" Hagrid schaute plötzlich etwas unbehaglich. "Ihr zwei seid diese Woche eindeutig zu viel allein zusammen gewesen."

––––––––––––––––––––

* * *


	14. Wenn Kaninchen angreifen

**Die fragliche Schülerin**

**

* * *

**

––––––––––––––––––––

**Kapitel 14: Wenn Kaninchen angreifen**

"Einundzwanzig."

"Wie zur Hölle stellst du das an?" Cass hielt Snape ihre Karten hin und wartete darauf, dass er neue austeilte. "Ach, ich frag gar nicht erst. Dieses Mal werde ich dich nämlich schlagen."

"So simpel dieses Spiel auch ist, würde ich doch behaupten wollen, dass ich es mag."

"Du bist am gewinnen. Natürlich magst du es dann." Die völlig mit Quaddeln übersäte Amerikanerin nahm sich eine weitere schokoladenüberzogene Nuss und steckte sie sich in den Mund. "Eigentlich war es auch mein Lieblingsspiel, bis ich es dir beigebracht habe." Sie zog eine Grimasse.

"Pekannuss?"

"Jap. Ich mag am liebsten Mandeln, und nicht diese runzeligen Nüsse."

"Erdnüsse sind auch gut."

"Du weißt schon, dass das eigentlich Bohnen sind?"

"Im Ernst?"

"Ja. Wir hatten mal einen Präsidenten, der die Dinger wohl ganz gerne gezüchtet hat."

"Ich erinnere mich. Hat ihn nicht einmal ein Kaninchen verfolgt?"

"Während er gerade am schwimmen war, genau."

"So großartig diese Muggelarmee auch sein mag, aber sie kann noch nicht einmal die Herrscher ihres Landes vor Häschen beschützen."

"Hey! Kaninchen sind gefährlich! Hast du nicht 'Die Ritter der Kokosnuss' gesehen?"

"Allerdings, das habe ich. Und ich fand es auch außerordentlich lustig." Snapes Gesicht zeigte keine Regung.

"Weißt du, es würde dir nicht schaden, mal zu lachen."

"Doch, das könnte es", widersprach er ihr im Scherz.

"Was würde wohl passieren, wenn Frankreich von Kaninchen attackiert wird?" fragte Cass einen Moment später und versuchte ihn damit ein wenig aus der Reserve zu locken.

"Es wäre ein Segen für die Modeindustrie und diese Anti-Pelz-Hippies würden einen Wutanfall bekommen."

"Mein Vater hatte immer einen PETA-Aufkleber an der Stoßstange."

"Was ist das?"

"Das befindet sich an der Rückseite eines Autos. Seiner allerdings war für **P**eople for the **E**ating of **T**asty **A**nimals. Irgendwie hatte er das malals Scherzgeschenk von anderen Professoren geschenkt bekommen."

"Was genau unterrichtet Ihr Vater, Cassandra?"

"Englisch, aber manchmal auch Geschichte."

"Manchmal?"

"Für Wochenendkurse, das ist sozusagen sein extra Zubrot. Damals hat er den englischen Bürgerkrieg unterrichtet, um mir mein erstes Zweirad zu kaufen."

"Wie alt waren Sie da?"

"Fünf."

"Oh, Sie meinen also ein _Fahrrad_."

"Ach, dreckige Briten", äußerte sich Cass. "Wenn es nicht Männer in karierten Hosen sind, die John fragen, ob sie sich ne Tunte ausborgen dürfen, dann sind es vollbusige und dürftig gekleidete Frauen in Hogsmeade, die mich fragen, ob ich sie schwängern könnte." (#)

Und schließlich lachte Snape.

"Dringt der Klang von Gelächter an meine Ohren?" erkundigte sich Professor Trelawney, die mit einem noch melancholischeren Aussehen als gewöhnlich in den Krankenflügel rauschte. "Ich fürchte die Frivolität der alltäglichen Fröhlichkeit trübt mein inneres Auge."

"Haben Sie es schon mit Augentropfen dagegen versucht?" fragte Cass.

"Eigentlich kam ich hierher, um mit Professor Snape zu sprechen" bemerkte Trelawney zähneknirschend. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie es Cass übel nahm. "Ich benötige erneut ein bestimmtes Geheimmittel, das nur er zur Verfügung stellen kann."

"Ich werde Dobby es später in Ihre Räume bringen lassen, Sybill."

"Besten Dank, Severus", säuselte Trelawney. "Wenn Sie es einrichten könnten, es persönlich vorbeizubringen, könnte ich – ähm, Ihnen später noch aus der Hand lesen."

"Ich fürchte, dass ich heute mit dem Projekt der Sechstklässler beschäftigt sein werde."

"Schade." Die glitzernde Frau klopfte Snape auf die Schulter. "Ich muss wieder zu meiner Kristallkugel – das Sehen ruft nach mir." Sie flatterte heraus.

"Heilige Scheiße, Sevvy, sie hat dich gerade angegraben!"

"Das passiert zu dieser Zeit des Monats."

"Oh, das ist ja Ekel erregend."

"Beruhigen Sie sich, Cassandra. Sybill leidet unter Allergien, weshalb sie sich auch so verschließt. Der Trank, der ihre Symptome lindert, beeinträchtigt immer ihr Urteilsvermögen."

"Es macht sie scharf wie eine rossige Stute, meinst du."

"So kann man das auch ausdrücken."

"Wenn sie diese Allergien hat, wieso dann der ganze Räucherkram?"

"Um die Pollen von ihrem Turm fernzuhalten."

"Na sicher." Cass schnaubte. "Ich wette, das macht sie nur, um all die Gryffindor-Jungs einzulullen."

"Warum nicht die Slytherins?"

"Weil der Blonde der Einzige ist, den es zu Vögeln _wert_ wäre, und bis der seinen Kopf nicht aus seinem Arsch entfernt, wird auch er nicht in Betracht kommen."

"Sie sind absolut unsachlich."

"Und du trägst zu viel Schwarz. Blau würde deinem Typ genau so gut stehen."

Hermine trat in den Raum und machte nach den Geschehnissen des letzten Abends einen mehr als schüchternen Eindruck. "Was meinst du, Mine? Blau für Sev?"

"Ich weiß nicht…" Hermine sah ihren Tränkelehrer fast hoffnungsvoll an. "Ich denke, in Schwarz sieht er ganz okay aus."

"Das schon, aber meinst du nicht, ein wenig Farbe könnte das Ganze ein wenig aufheitern?" Cass gestikulierte in Snapes Richtung und schien plötzlich einen Einfall zu haben. "Sagt mal, könntet ihr Zwei für mich ein bestimmtes Buch bei Flourish und Blotts finden?"

"Welches?" fragte Snape.

" _'Die ungekürzte Geschichte der amerikanischen Muggels'_… Ich benötige die Meinung der magischen Welt."

"Das kann ich Ihnen organisieren, Cassandra", antwortete Snape.

"Aber ich brauche auch Mine, um – etwas Anderes einzukaufen."

"Ich kann Ihnen mitbringen, was Sie wollen, Cass –"

"Aber nicht das. Es ist eine Frauen – ich meine, eine Muggelsache."

"Oh. Sollen wir dann jetzt gleich losgehen?" erkundigte sich Hermine.

"Warum nicht?" fragte Snape rhetorisch. "Wir können uns auf dem Weg über Tränke unterhalten. Ich gehe schnell einen Besen holen, während Sie und Cassandra besprechen, was Sie noch einkaufen müssen." Mit einem schiefen Fast-Lächeln verließ Snape den Raum. Hermine sah Cass nun genau so an, wie sie auch Harry und Ron anblickte, wenn die Beiden irgendetwas königlich vermasselt hatten.

"_Du_…"

"Was? Ich kann hier keine Tampons finden."

"Du hast das absichtlich so geplant!"

"_Was_ geplant?"

"Du schickst Severus und mich alleine weg!"

"Oooh Mine, du nennst ihn Severus…" zog Cass sie auf. "Warum kannst du mir nicht einfach dafür danken, dass ich so eine Gottheit bin, und gehst dir dann einen verspielten kleinen Minirock von Ginny ausleihen?"

"_Minirock?_" fragte Ron, der gerade erschienen war und dem sichtbar das Grauen im Gesicht stand. "_Ginny_ besitzt einen Minirock?"

"Einige sogar, inklusive eines ledernen Minirocks", bestätigte ihm seine Schwester.

"Mum wird dich umbringen" rief der entrüstete Bruder.

"Nö. Ganz an erster Stelle hat sie mir nämlich sogar beigebracht, wie man sie ordentlich verwandelt."

"Apropos, könntest du diese Magie auf Hermine anwenden?" fragte sie Cass. Ginny knackte mit den Fingerknöcheln und zielte.

"Die glühend heiße Verführerin?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll nach.

"Ginny" Nimm den Zauberstab da weg!" brüllte Ron. "Wo wird sie denn hingehen, dass Sie sie so aufdonnern wollen?"

"Ron, ich bin eine Professorin. Leg dich nicht mit mir an."

"Sie will, dass ich mit Professor Snape in die Winkelgasse gehe."

"Aber Professor Cass!" protestierte Ron. "Dabei bin ich gerade herkommen, um Sie zu überzeugen, dass Sie mit mir weggehen! Warum müssen Sie da hingehen und das machen?"

"Ich brauche ein paar persönliche Dinge, Ron. _Mädchenkram._"

Ron wurde abrupt aschfahl und legte die Blumen auf Cass Nachttisch beiseite.

"Das möchte ich gar nicht so genau wissen. Ich komme später wieder." Und damit war er verschwunden.

"Wie praktisch doch die große Furcht aller Männer vor Tampons ist", sagte Ginny zu sich selbst. "Also, glaubst du, dass die Schlangenhaut geeignet für dich ist?"

"Ginny! Das ist kein doch kein Date mit jemandem, in den ich verliebt bin!" protestierte Hermine.

"Ich kann ihn in Slytheringrün gestalten und dir dazu ein passendes Top machen."

Es entstand eine kurze Pause, dann lächelte Hermine schelmisch.

"Tu es."

"Die glühend heiße Verführerin schlägt wieder zu!" jubelte Cass. "Ich _bin_ einfach eine Gottheit, so wie ich euch beide verkuppelt habe."

"Er ist mein Lehrer!" erinnerte Hermine sie scharf. "Und du hattest absolut gar nichts mit dem Kuss letzte Nacht zu tun."

"Natürlich hatte ich – _was_?" Cass und Ginny rissen die Augen auf. "Du hast ihn _geküsst_?"

"Das wurde aber verdammt noch mal Zeit, meiner Meinung nach", bemerkte Ginny. Die anderen beiden sahen sie an. "Was denn? Du hast von dem Ekel geträumt, seit du dieses Projekt begonnen hast."

"Aber er ist mein Lehrer!" Hermine schien mitten in einem gewaltigen inneren Umbruch zu sein. "Es ist einfach moralisch falsch ihn zu mögen!"

"Oh nein, das ist es nicht" widersprach Ginny unbekümmert. "Dad war Lehrer für Muggelkunde, als Mum in ihrem siebten Jahr war. Er ist exakt vier Jahre älter."

"Warum erklärt das bloß so vieles", murmelte Cass.

"Und wie viel älter ist Severus im Gegensatz zu mir?"

"Oooh, du nennst ihn immer noch Severus…"

"Ist das unbedingt nötig?" Hermines Geduld mit ihren Freundinnen war bald zu Ende. "Er könnte jede Sekunde zurückkommen, und – _heilige Scheiße, Ginny_!"

"Ich meine, du siehst ganz nett darin aus."

"Hey, ich habe nen Minirock vorgeschlagen", beschwerte sich Cass.

"Ich seh aus wie Salazar Slytherins Schoßtier!" Hermine war in Hosen aus Schlangenleder gekleidet, die, nun ja, hauteng saßen, genau wie das Trägertop aus dem gleichen Material.

"Nein, Mine, du siehst aus wie _Sevvys_ Schoßtier." Cass schien wirklich ihren Spaß zu haben. "Später vielleicht wird er…"

"Miss Granger?" rief plötzlich Snape, der gerade auf der Türschwelle erschein. Er trug einen für Muggel typischen Reiseanzug, natürlich in schwarz. "Du liebe Zeit, ich fühle mich irgendwie underdressed." Ein Schwung seines Zauberstabs verwandelte den Anzug in schwarzes Leder und die Knie jeder Frau in Wackelpudding. Er nahm sich den Besen und bot Hermine seinen Arm an. "Sollen wir?"

Sie flogen nur wenige Momente später aus dem Fenster davon. Ginny und Cass öffneten sich jeder eine Butterbierflasche. Eine Sekunde später stießen sie an.

"Auf die Lederhosen!"

––––––––––––––––––––

(#) hier wird auf die Unterschiede zwischen britischem und amerikanischem Englisch angespielt, das ließ sich leider nicht übersetzen.

Im Englischen heißt das Wort 'fag' Zigarette, Kippe o.ä. (die sich die Briten gerne von John schnorren würden). Im Amerikanischen ist das jedoch ein Schwuler oder eine Tunte. Und 'to knock up' heißt im Englischen, sich aufzuwärmen (in diesem Falle die Frauen in Hogsmeade), und nicht wie im Amerikanischen, jemanden zu schwängern.

––––––––––––––––––––

* * *


	15. Metaphorisch gesprochen

**Die fragliche Schülerin**

* * *

––––––––––––––––––––

**Kapitel 15: Metaphorisch gesprochen**

"Professor, sind diese Klamotten nicht ziemlich unbequem? Sie mussten sich nicht extra passend zu mir umziehen."

"Aber wundert es Sie nicht, _dass_ ich es getan habe?"

"Zugegeben, ja. Das ist eine Lederhose, und die scheint einfach nicht zu Ihnen zu passen."

"Nicht? Früher habe ich jede Menge verrückter Klamotten getragen, als ich noch jünger war – bevor ich zu unterrichten begann, meine ich. Albus behauptet, dass ihm die Erinnerungen daran immer noch Alpträume bescheren." Snape dachte für einen Moment nach. "Anscheinend passt es auch nicht zu mir, Dinge einfach so frei heraus zu verwandeln. Aber Cassandras Gesicht war es wert, auch wenn Miss Weasley mir offensichtlich in den Schritt gestarrt hat."

"Das hat sie nicht!"

"Nun, scheinbar haben Sie das auch nicht." Snape manövrierte etwas unbeholfen auf dem Besen herum, bis plötzlich etwas ein surrendes Geräusch machte. "Mein Reißverschluss hat schon eine ganze Weile offen gestanden. Sie hätten mir das ruhig mitteilen können, bevor wir diese Höhe erreicht haben. Das ist verdammt kalt! Sobald wir landen, sollten wir uns wärmere Kleidung anlegen, die vielleicht nicht gerade aus toten Tieren gemacht wurde."

"Mögen Sie Leder und Pelz nicht?"

"Doch, im Prinzip schon. Aber Sie tragen Schlangenleder. Ich hatte früher mal eine Schlange als Haustier."

"Ich habe einen Kater als Haustier, und der hat eine ganze Menge Pelz!"

"Wollen Sie mir etwa sagen, dass Sie mehr als eines dieser Fürsorgeprojekte haben? Die Slytherins haben sich ja schon eine halbe Ewigkeit lang über .R lustig gemacht."

"Neuerlich unterstütze ich auch den Bildungsgrad der Hauselfen."

"Indem Sie Kochbücher austeilen?"

"Woher haben Sie das gewusst?"

"Dobby hat mir an einem der letzten Abende chinesisches Essen gebracht."

"Und wie war es?"

"Hätten Sie ihm nicht ein Buch über Sichuan-Gerichte geben können? Ich halte nicht so viel von der traditionellen kantonesischen Küche."

"Sie sind ja sogar pingeliger als Krummbein."

"Zumindest hat diese kleine weinerliche – wie heißt sie noch gleich?"

"Winky?"

"Ja, genau – sie hat endlich zu jammern aufgehört. Im Gegensatz dazu hat sie es sich nun aber anscheinend zur Aufgabe gemacht, das gesamte Dr. Oetker-Backbuch auswendig zu lernen. Wenn ich noch einen weiteren Schokoladenkeks auf meinem Nachttisch vorfinde, werde ich anfangen, ihr Hinweise zu hinterlassen."

"Mögen Sie keine Schokoladenkekse?"

"Doch, ich liebe sie. Ich habe nur einfach zu viele davon gegessen. Diese Haferkekse mit Buttertoffee allerdings sind großartig, auch wenn sie eine Muggelerfindung sind."

"Ich mag Haferkekse mit Rosinen auch sehr gerne."

"Wie bitte? Rosinen gehören nicht in Kekse, die sind viel zu gesund. Schokolade macht man in Kekse, und Rosinen in Muffins mit Frühstücksflocken oder sowas. Das ist ja so, als würde man kandierte Kirschen in Brötchenteig backen oder Mohn in Fruchtkuchen geben… es ist einfach _falsch_!"

Hermine musste selbst noch ihr Kichern ersticken, als sie schon gelandet waren.

––––––––––––––––––––

"_I remember days full of restlessness and fury  
I remember nights that were drunk on dreams  
I remember someone who hungered for the glory  
I remember her, but it seems she's gone..."_

Warum wandte sie sich von ihm ab? Es war ihrer beider Traum gewesen, doch seit dem zweiten Aufstieg des Meisters schien Narzissa alles andere als interessiert. War es, weil sie jetzt ein Kind hatten? Draco war kurz nach dem Fall des dunklen Lords geboren, doch die Mutterschaft hielt andere Ehefrauen bestimmt nicht zurück. Warum auch, gerade in der letzten Nacht hatte Millie Parkinson… naja, egal. Lucius wollte nur an die distanzierte Narzissa denken, so schön, und so brillant…

"_Where's the girl?  
Where's the girl with that blaze in her eyes?  
Where's the girl with the gaze of surprise?  
Now and then I still dream she's beside me..."_

Sie war schon seit Jahren nicht mehr bei einem der schwarzmagischen Feste gewesen. Außerdem hatte sie ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer, was ursprünglich nur für den Fall von Lucius Abwesenheit gedacht gewesen war, in dem sie mittlerweile jedoch jede Nacht schlief – allein. Es schien Monate her zu sein, dass sie ihn überhaupt angesehen hatte.

"_And I know she remembers how fearless it feels  
To take off with the wind at her heels  
She and I took this world like a storm!"_

Was es wohl brauchen würde, um sie einmal von Ihrem Geschreibe wegzuzerren, und was auch immer sie den ganzen Tag lang tat? Lucius versuchte nachzudenken. Ein Urlaub oder Ähnliches? Der dunkle Lord wollte kürzlich etwas in Frankreich erledigt haben, und wer würde etwas dagegen einwenden, wenn Narzissa und er sich etwas länger dort aufhielten, wo sie schon in ihren Flitterwochen gewesen waren? Das alte Chateau, in dem sie so viele Nächte verbracht hatten…

"_Come again!  
Let the girl in your heart tumble free  
Bring your renegade heart home to me  
In the dark of the morning I'll warm you  
I'll rouse you..."_

"Cissy?"

"Oh was ist denn _jetzt_, Lucius? Ich habe gerade die absolut _reizendste_ Szene fertig gestellt – eine Schande, dass du Chekhov nicht gelesen hast, sonst wäre es _wirklich_ witzig gewesen – könntest du nach Debby rufen? Ich brauche ein Bad; im positiven Sinne _stinke_ ich geradezu nach Literatur – und Tinte. Sieh dir nur meine Finger an. _Verdammte_ Federn! Meinst du, dass eine Muggel-Schreibmaschine zu lächerlich wäre? Ich denke da gerade an eine neue Geschichte…"

"Ich spreche dann später mit dir", seufzte Lucius und schloss die Tür des Ankleidezimmers. Narzissa selbst seufzte ebenfalls auf – vor Erleichterung – und schickte im selben Augenblick die Notiz per Eule zu Dumbledore, die sie gerade geschrieben hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie für einen größeren Nutzen den Mann betrog, den sie liebte. Manchmal brannte sich diese Erkenntnis so schmerzhaft in ihre Seele wie einer von Severus Tränken auf ihrer Zunge.

"_Am I dreaming, or is she beside me now?"_

––––––––––––––––––––

Professor Snape landete den Besen nahe Hagrids Hütte und half Hermine abzusteigen. Es war schon lange stockfinster draußen und sie hatten nur ein kleines Abendessen in London eingenommen. Seine Schülerin hatte ihn in der Stadt ein tolles knuspriges Zeug probieren lassen, dass sich 'Chips' nannte, und er hatte ihr einen besonders interessanten Trick auf dem Besen gezeigt, den er zu seiner Quidditchzeit gelernt hatte. Sie flog nicht besonders gut und war leicht verängstigt gewesen, aber als er dann seine Arme um sie legte, war alles in Ordnung – oder besser wundervoll.

"Das war für mich ein schöner Abend, Hermine."

"Für mich auch, Severus."

"Wie werde ich mich bloß wieder daran gewöhnen, dich im Unterricht 'Miss Granger' zu nennen?"

"Dabei wäre es für mich schlimmer, zu dir 'Severus' zu sagen", scherzte sie.

"Oder wenn ich sage 'Ja, Schatz?', wenn du dich meldest!"

"Oder wenn ich eine Frage beantworte und dich 'Liebling' nenne!"

"Das muss die schönste Art und Weise sein, sich zu verlieben, so wie die Drittklässler", stellte Severus fest, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. "Ein paar heimliche Küsse, lange Gespräche am Kessel und eine Menge Alraunensaft… wieso bist du auf einmal so blass? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Oh, nein, mir geht's gut. Was wolltest du sagen?"

"Nur, dass das die beste Art sein muss, – oh." Severus sah nun genau so überrascht aus wie Hermine kurz zuvor. "Ich nehme nicht an,… du denkst nicht...?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", gab Hermine zu. Plötzlich lehnte sich Severus vor und küsste sie innig.

"Das wollte ich _dich_ schon immer mal sagen hören."

Nach einem übertrieben künstlichen und knappen 'Gute Nacht, Miss Granger' am Fuße der Treppen, nahm Severus einen Geheimgang nach oben und traf seine Schülerin kurze Zeit später nahe der fetten Dame wieder. Er pfiff für einen Augenblick sehr leise einen Beatles Song und wie er erwartet hatte, drehte sie sich um und fand ihn hinter der nächsten Ecke.

"Severus, bist du das?"

"Habe ich deine Aufmerksamkeit gewonnen?"

"_Jap._" Sie umarmte ihn sacht und gab ihm dann einen leichten Klaps auf die Wange. "In Zukunft aber solltest du nicht 'Lady Madonna' summen, um mich auf dich aufmerksam zu machen."

"Gute Nacht, Schatz."

"Gute Nacht, Liebling."

Einen Moment später bog Hermine auf ihrem Rückweg wieder um die Ecke und war überrascht, dort eine feixende Cass und eine zutiefst entsetzte Ginny vorzufinden. "So, Mrs. Levi, ich sehe, dass es den Quaddeln wohl schon besser geht?"

"Krummbein hat dir einen Teller mit Milch dagelassen", erwiderte Cass, die immer noch ein wenig zu fröhlich dreinblickte. "Kein Grund gleich kratzbürstig zu werden. Allerdings fürchte ich, dass du Ginny hier einen leichten Hirnschaden zugefügt haben könntest."

––––––––––––––––––––

"Also, was habt ihr gemacht?"

"Wir waren Bücher kaufen und dann in der Bibliothek –"

"Na klar!"

"Und wir haben zu Abend gegessen, sind dann nach Hause geflogen und jetzt bin ich hier."

"Das ist _alles_?"

"Ach ja, wir haben auch noch Muggeleiscreme gegessen. Es ist kaum zu glauben; er sagt, er hätte noch niemals Streusel gesehen, die sich nicht bewegen."

"Oh nein, wie furchtbar!" Ginny sah verstört aus. "Zuerst dieser riesige Schock, und dann hast du den Kerl noch nicht einmal flachgelegt!"

"Immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden, Gins. Das war gerade mal ihr erstes Date." Cass sprach mit einer Art höheren Weisheit, wenn auch nicht gerade mit der einer Professorin. "Flachlegen ist eine sehr ernste Geschichte, wenn man es nicht gerade als Sport betreibt."

"Sport?"

"Ja, um sich auf seinem Weg in einer Privatschule hochzuschlafen zum Beispiel… das Pfarramt ist allerdings eine Art geschützte Spezies, dort sollte man nicht wildern gehen."

"Vergleichst du Severus gerade mit einem Mönch?"

"Guter Gott, nein! Ich dachte gerade du würdest diesen Vergleich lächerlich finden." Dass öffnete krachend eine Limodose und nahm einen großen Schluck. "Meine Metaphern sind ein bisschen irre, aber ich denke, dass man zumindest die Intention dahinter versteht."

"Hast du dich jemals hochgeschlafen?" fragte Ginny nach. "Entschuldigung, aber das klingt irgendwie faszinierend."

"Tut mir Leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, Gins, aber John ist das einzige Stück vom großen Kuchen, das ich jemals probiert habe, und er braucht definitiv nicht mehr gewürzt werden."

"Okay, _diese_ Metapher –"

"War krank, ich weiß. Ich glaub die guten sind mir zu dieser späten Stunde des Tages schon ausgegangen."

"Würden deine Zähne nicht – ähm, wenn du das machst?" fragte Ginny.

"Du überlegst dir gerade Harrys Zauberstab auszuprobieren, oder?" fragte Cass direkt nach. "Hermine, hast du immer noch das Buch?"

"Welches Buch?" fragte Lavender, als sie gerade die Tür zum Mädchenschlafsaal öffnete. "Oh, Professor! Ich hatte nicht erwartet Sie hier vorzufinden."

"Kein Problem, Lavender, ich halte hier nur den Hof. Das _Buch_, Hermine. Du weißt schon, das, an dem ich als Co-Autorin beteiligt war."

"Oh. Die Unzucht auf dem Weg nach Rom."

"So habe _ich_ es nicht getauft… aber trotzdem kein schlechter Titel. Willst du mir nicht bei einer Fortsetzung helfen, das wir dann so nennen?"

"Worum geht es in dem Buch?", wollte Lavender wissen. Nachdem sie einmal bei Professor Tyler Unterricht gehabt hatte, sahen die Wahrsagestunden dagegen plötzlich ziemlich alt aus.

"Sex und so", antwortete Cass nüchtern. "John hat die Bilder übernommen, und ich habe alles niedergeschrieben."

"Ist er – oh, Ihr Mann."

"Ja, die rothaarige Schnitte."

"Wow. Er ist heiß. Kann ich ihn heiraten, wenn Sie sterben?" Manchmal litt Lavender unter zeitweiliger Stumpfheit.

"Klar, so lange du mich nicht umbringst", antwortete Cass. "Ginny hatte eine Frage."

Ginny wurde unvermittelt purpurrot.

"Hier, ich hab auch ein paar Fragen!", fügte Hermine hinzu, um es ihrer Freundin zu ersparen.

"Ich auch!", äußerte sich nun Lavender mit einem Schnippsen. "Hey, Parvati! Ginny und Professor Tyler sind hier!"

"Wenn die Slythies nicht in der Nähe sind, könnt ihr mich ruhig Cass nennen", erklärte die Amerikanerin. "Ruf mal jemand nach Dobby, er soll mal nen Haufen Süßkram herbringen, und ich hab hier auch noch ein paar Limodosen. _Accio!_"

Eine Zwölferpalette Limodosen flog in den Raum und stürzte prompt zu Boden. Überall rollten die Dosen herum.

"Hier, so macht man sie auf. Das ist ein köstliches Muggelgetränk." Die in Zaubererfamilien geborenen Mädchen machten es Hermine nach und amüsierten sich schon bald kichernd und aufgedreht über die Bläschen, die in ihren Nasen kitzelten, und fragten nach, ob in dem Getränk Alkohol wäre – bis auf Ginny, die an einem enorm fesselnden Kapitel aus Cass Buch zu leben schien.

"Das bedeutet das Wort also! Ich werde Malfoy umbringen!"

"Welches Wort?" Ginny flüsterte es Cass zu. "Oh nein, Gins, das überlass mal mir. Ich habe gerade eine wunderbare Idee, wie wir diesem kleinen Scheißkerl einen Streich spielen könnten…"

––––––––––––––––––––

* * *


End file.
